Magic University of Hokkaido
by UchihaSasura
Summary: Awalnya tak begitu ada yang istimewa dari seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu, namun semakin lama ia menuntut ilmu di Universitas yang memiliki segudang misteri dan teka-teki itu, membuat gadis bersurai merah muda itu dipandang sebagai hal yang berbahaya bahkan mengancam nyawa bagi seorang lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana mereka menyelesaikan masalah itu? RnR dong!/Last!
1. Awalan

_Semua peraturan disekolah ini seakan tak masuk akal._

.

.

.

 **Magic Univercity of Hokkaido**

Disebuah universitas yang sangat terkenal di Hokkaido, melakukan penerimaan mahasiswa baru pada saat mekarnya bunga sakura. Tak begitu mengerti kenapa, tapi itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan panitia penerimaan mahasiswa baru itu setiap tahunnya. Nama dari universitas itu tidak lain adalah **Magic Univercity of Hokkaido** atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Universitas Sihir Hokkaido. Dimana para penyihir amatir maupun sudah ahli menuntut ilmu yang lebih tinggi lagi disini.

Banyak kalangan yang ingin mendaftar di Universitas ini, dari mereka yang tidak memiliki kekuatan sihir apapun hingga para keturunan penyihir yang terkenal di seluruh Jepang. Dan salah satu dari sekian banyaknya calon mahasiswa, ada seorang gadis bersurai merah mudah yang sangat menarik perhatian para calon mahasiswa lawan jenisnya. Dengan kecantikan dan kemolekan tubuhnya yang sangat anggun membuat para lelaki terpesona olehnya.

Tapi, sepertinya gadis beremerald hijau itu tak menyadari akan hal itu. Ia hanya asik dengan papan kelulusan penerimaan para mahasiswa baru. Melihat dengan wajah serius, apakah nomor ujian tes masuknya terlampir di papan sepanjang 9 meter x 4 meter. Tapi, yang terpapar di papan itu hanya 10.000 nomor calon mahasiswa yang akan diterima. Namun, keseriusan dibawahnya sebelum mendapatkan nomornya terlampir berubah sumringah. Akhirnya aku lulus, itu yang ada difikirkan gadis berambut sepanjang bahu itu.

"Kyaa! Akhirnya aku lulus, senangnya!" jerit gadis itu kegirangannya.

"Ah, kau lulus juga, Sakura?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang kepadanya.

"Iya, lihat nomor ujianku ada disana. Kau lulus juga Ino?" sahut gadis yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Sakura' itu.

"Hm, tentu saja. Aku pasti lulus, _forehead_!" seru gadis yang bernama 'Ino' itu sembari memeluk Sakura.

"Wah, selamat _pig_! Akhirnya kita bisa masuk ke Universitas ini!" sahut Sakura membalas pelukan sahabatnya sedari kecil itu.

"Kyaa!" seru mereka dengan serempak, dan tampaknya membuat mereka diperhatikan oleh oranf-orang disekeliling mereka yang masih memperhatikan papan kelulusan itu.

Mereka tampak sangat senang mengetahui bahwa mereka lulus dan dapat menuntut ilmu sihir di universitas yang dikenal sabagai universitas yang sulit dimasuki. Karena saingan-saingan untuk memasuki sekolah tinggi itu sangatlah sulit. Buktinya dari lebih dari satu juta calon mahasiswa yang ingin mendaftar ke sekolah elit itu, hanya 10.000 calon yang lulus. Dan terdengar sebuah rumor bahwa yang lulus dari sekolah itu tak lebih dari 10 mahasiswa.

"Ah! Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, kita harus mempersiapkan untuk minggu depan" ajak Sakura.

"Kenapa pulang cepat? Memang ada apa dengan minggu depan?" Tanya Ino dengan raut wajah bingung.

Gadis yang mempunyai nama seperti nama bunga kebanggaan Negara samurai itu, memukul kepala Ino yang masih memasang wajah bingungnya itu.

"Itai! Sakit, _forehead_!" ejek Ino meringis kesakitan.

"Apa kau lihat papapn pengumuman itu? Minggu depan kita masuk kuliah" Sakura mencoba menjelaskan kepada sahabatnya yang berada tepat disampingnya itu.

"Ah! Maaf, aku tak membacanya tadi" sahut Ino.

Sahabatnya ini memang terkadang membuatnya jengkel. Apalagi Ino sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' _forehead_ ', karena menurut Ino jidat Sakura sangatlah lebar. Tapi, Sakura tampaknya tak terima sahabatnya itu mengejeknya dengan sebutan itu. Jadi, Sakura sering memanggil Ino dengan gelar ' _pig_ '. Karena menurut Sakura, Ino itu sangat menyebalkan seperti gelarnya itu.

Walaupun begitu, persahabatan mereka sangatlah berjalan lancer. Buktinya mereka masih berteman sampai memasuki sekolah tinggi itu. Meskipun mereka sering bertengkar karena hal yang sepele, tapi tak pernah membuat mereka sedikitpun menjadi bermusuhan. Indah ya, pertemanan mereka!

"Ah! Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang" ajak gadis bersurai merah muda itu sembari berjalan menuju gerbang universitas yang sangatlah besar.

Sedangkan Ino hanya mengikuti gadis Haruno itu dari belakang dan menyesuaikan langkahnya. Agar mereka bisa bercerita tentang hal-hal yang ada dibenak mereka.

"Apa rencanamu jika sudah masuk ke Universitas Sihir Hokkaido, _forehead_?" sebuah pertanyaan dilanturkan oleh gadis berkepang satu itu.

Sakura hanya terdiam, berfikir sejenak memikirkan rencananya selama bersekolah di tempat yang telah ia impi-impikan sedari kecil.

"Aku hanya ingin menuntut ilmu, lalu lulus dari sekolah itu. Menjadi penyihir yang hebat!" sahut Sakura dengan semangat.

Ino menghela nafasnya mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu. Kemudian mempercepat langkahnya yang telah didahului oleh gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Ah! Membosankan! Kalau aku akan mencari pacar yang keren, dan dapat membuatku bahagia" ucap gadis bersurai pirang itu.

"Hmpt! Kau seperti Shikamaru saja, mengatakan 'Membosankan' sepanjang waktu" sahut Sakura yang hampir melepaskan tawanya.

"Hey! Kau jangan tertawa, dan jangan samakan aku dengan lelaki itu!" gerutu Ino.

Tak perduli dengan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu, Sakura hanya tertawa lepas. Ino marah bukan tanpa alasan, karena Shikamaru itu pernah menjadi pacarnya. Tapi berakhir ditengah jalan saat Shikamaru menghadapi ujian akhir sekolah 2 tahun yang lalu tepatnya. Ino sangat tak tahan melihat sikap Shikamaru yang selalu mengatakan semua hal dengan sebutan 'Membosankan' setiap saat. Awalnya Ino memakluminya, namun itu akan sangat menyebalkan jika selama 2 tahun menjalankan hubungan. Kekasih kita mengatakan kita _membosankan_ , karena sangat tersulut emosi. Ino memutuskan lelaki berkepang seperti nenas itu, dan bahkan tak pernah berhubungan lagi sampai sekarang.

" _forehead!_ Kubilang, kau jangan mentertawakanku" seru Ino lebih kencang lagi.

"Ahaha.. Oke, maafkan aku. Kau lucu sekali, baru saja hal seperti itu kau sudah marah" sahut Sakura.

"Kau tau kan alasannya, aku tak perlu menjelaskannya padamu. Dan kenapa kau masih mengingat-ingat lelaki itu?"

Bahkan ia memanggil mantan pacarnya itu dengan sebutan 'Lelaki itu'. Seakan-akan ia tak sudi memanggil Shikamaru dengan namanya yang dulu ia tambah dengan kata –kun dibelakang nama itu.

"Aku hanya mengejekmu, _pig_!" sahut Sakura masih mentertawakan hal yang sama.

Karena kesal dengan sikap sahabatnya, Ino memilih meninggalkan Sakura sendiri. Tak perduli apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Sakura.

"Ah! Ino-chan~, jangan mengambek gitu. Aku kan hanya bercanda" rayu Sakura.

"Jangan menggodaku dengan menambah namaku dengan kata –chan!" gerutu Ino.

"Jadi, kau mau kupanggil dengan sebutan apa? Ino Baa-san?"

"Hey! Aku tak tampak setua itukan, jangan memanggilku seperti itu" seru Ino lalu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau tampak tua jika marah, _pig_! Lihat saja kerutanmu sudah banyak sekali"

"Oh, tidak! Hentikan itu! Aku tak ingin mendengarnya, sepertinya aku harus merawat kulitku ke salon"

Ino melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kediaman keluarganya yang dekat dengan sekolah tinggi yang akan mereka masuki itu. Sedangkan Sakura memilih mengontrak, karena tak ada satupun kerabatnya ada di Hokkaido.

Awalnya Ino mengajak Sakura untuk tinggal di rumah saudaranya, namun Sakura menolak. Ia segan dengan saudara Ino, meskipun sudah bersahabat sejak dulu. Namun tak membuat Sakura langsung saja menerima penawaran sahabatnya itu. Ia hanya memutuskan untuk mandiri, dan Ino menghargai pendapat Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, _pig_!"

Sakura dan Ino berpencar di persimpangan, karena arah tujuan mereka berbeda. Jadi mereka harus berpencar, tapi jarak antara apartemen Sakura yang dikontrak tak begitu jauh dari rumah saudara Ino. Makanya setiap ada waktu, terkadang Ino menghampiri Sakura di apartemennya. Dan begitu juga Sakura, ia akan menghampiri Ino di rumah sanak saudaranya tersebut.

"Hn! Hari minggu aku ke rumahmu ya?" seru Ino yang menghentikan langkahnya di depan simpang menunggu jawaban sahabatnya yang sudah berada di simpang yang berbeda.

"Oke, aku menunggumu dirumah" sahut Sakura sembari melambaikan kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya.

* * *

Untuk hari minggu ini, Ino datang bukan tanpa alasan. Sepertinya ia mengajak sahabatnya berambut _pink_ itu pergi ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan yang sangat terkenal di Hokkaidao. Ino sering ke Hokkaido jika musim liburan tiba, jadi paling tidak Ino tau seluk beluk kota Hokkaido. Makanya setiap hari minggu, gadis berkucir kuda itu mengajak Sakura berjalan-jalan untuk mengenalkan 'INILAH KOTA HOKKAIDO DAN KEINDAHANNYA'.

Ting! Tong!

Suara bel dari salah satu apartemen yang memiliki 5 tingkat oleh pemilik awalnya.

Ting! Tong!

Suara bel kedua sudah telah dibunyikan oleh gadis rambut pirang itu. Mungkin ia tak ingin menunggu lama, biasanya jika sekali bel dibunyikan. Sakura sudah membuka pintu apartemen miliknya itu.

' _Kemana gadis itu? Lama sekali! Apa dia masih tidur jam segini?_ ', gumam Ino sambil melirik kiri dan kanan.

"Ah! Ino, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" sapa gadis yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Ino dari depan sebuah jenjang yang disediakan apartemen dan menghampiri Ino.

Mendengar suara sapaan gadis berambut _pink_ itu, Ino mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Kemana saja kau, aku sudah menunggumu disini. Sedari tadi!" gerutu Ino kemudian menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan memberi pertanda untuk Ino dengan menggerakkan tangan dan kepalanya yang diartikan oleh Ino, yaitu 'Ayo, kita pergi'.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dipusat perbelanjaan, mata Ino terpesona dengan barang-barang yang di pajang oleh setiap toko yang ada disana. Terutama baju dan sepatu, dengan sigap ia memasuki toko-toko itu dan mulai mencoba barang-barang dagangan para penjual. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan memaklumi sikap sahabatnya itu, yang akan cepat tergoda jika sudah terpanjang barang-barang yang disukainya.

"Sakura, bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" tanya Ino sembari keluar dari ruang tukar pakaian yang disediakan toko baju itu.

"Bagus, coba yang satu itu. Mungkin jauh lebih bagus" sahut Sakura menunjuk salah satu dari sepuluh pakaian yang menarik minat Ino.

Sekali lagi, Ino masuk ke ruang ganti pakaian itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Karena sedikit bosan, Sakura mulai berjalan-jalan sendiri di pusat perbelanjaan yang sangat terkenal di Hokkaido bahkan Jepang. Sedangkan Ino masih mengurusi barang-barang yang akan di beli olehnya itu.

Bruk!

"Auw..!" ucap Sakura terjatuh.

"Oh, maaf! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang lelaki mencoba membantu Sakura bangkit.

"Ah, iya. Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja" sahut Sakura sembari bangkit dari tempatnya terjatuh.

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu" kata lelaki itu.

"Ah, shika.."

Belum sempat Sakura berbicara, suara panggilan memanggil gadis berambutnya _pink_ itu dan membuatnya melirik ke sumber suara.

"Sakura...! Tunggu!"

Ya, itulah Ino yang tergopoh-gopoh membawa barang belanjaannya. Saat melirik kembali pada lelaki yang menabraknya tadi, namun ia tak mendapati lelaki itu di dekatnya apalagi disekitarnya. Dia sudah pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit kepada Sakura.

"Ah, ada apa Sakura?" tanya Ino melihat raut wajah sahabatnya seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Apa kau sudah selesai? Aku lapar, kita makan siang dulu disana" sahut Sakura.

"Ya, sudah. Tolong bawakan barangku sebagian"

"Baiklah"

Akhirnya Sakura dan Ino memutuskan untuk makan siang, setelah 5 jam berkeliling dan berbelanja. Sakura hanya membeli barang-barang kebutuhannya selama tinggal di Hokkaido, sedangkan Ino membeli baju dan sepatu untuknya jika ada salah seorang lelaki mengajaknya kencan. Dua orang yang berbeda bukan? Ya begitulah.

* * *

Ah! Hai, minna-san! Cerita ini aku buat saat aku sedang bermain game yang di sediakan Facebook. Tapi, aku kecewa saat aku menyadari bahwa gratisan internetku habis. Huaaa… D'X

Tapi, kalian tak perlu memikirkan hal seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin mencurahkan isi hatiku saja, :')

Oya jangan lupa reviewnya yaa, dan tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya. :'D

Arigato-ne, sudah berkunjung membaca ceritaku.


	2. Peraturan Sekolah Yang Aneh

_Hari-Hari Yang Penuh Kejutan Pun Dimulai_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Magic Univercity of Hokkaido**

Peraturan Sekolah Yang Aneh

Pada hari ini, semua calon mahasiswa yang sudah dianggap lulus dan akan menuntut ilmu sihir disini pun berbondong-bondong memenuhi halaman pekarangan universitas yang memiliki luas hampir 10.000 hektar. Sudah termasuk dengan halaman, asrama mahasiswa dan asrama mahasiswi maupun gedung belajar-mengajar. Dari luar gedung, sekilas hanya tampak seperti seperti sekolah biasa yang tak ada bedanya dengan sekolah lain. Namun saat pengenalan sekolah dimulai, disinilah rahasia yang tak banyak orang mengetahui hal ini.

"Ah, ramai sekali disini" gerutu Ino mencari posisi yang luas untuknya berdiri.

"Kita ke depan saja, disini cukup sempit" ajak Sakura menarik lengan gadis berkepang kuda itu menuju barisan paling depan.

Karena tak begitu memperhatikan ke sekelilingnya, Sakura tak sengaja menyenggol seorang gadis yang sudah lebih dahulu mengambil tempat di barisan terdepan.

"Argh!" suara ringisan seorang gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tak sengaja" ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang merasa bersalah.

"Ah, tak apa. Cuma kesenggol saja kok" sahut gadis itu dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Yakin? Tapi, wajahmu tampak pucat" Tanya Sakura.

"Eh? Wajahku memang seperti ini sejak lahir"

"Begitukah? Syukurlah"

.

.

.

"Apa kau juga mahasiswa baru disini?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Hn, ya begitulah. Bagaimana denganmu?" sahut Sakura membalas senyuman gadis itu.

"Aku juga, oh ya, siapa namamu? Namaku Hinata Hyuuga" sapa gadis itu sembari menyodorkan tanganya kepada Sakura.

"Ah, Aku Sakura Haruno. Senang berkenalan denganmu" Sakura pun menjabat tangan gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Ehem!" suara dehaman dari sebelah kanan Sakura, membuatnya mengalihkan wajahnya ke sahabatnya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Sakura.

"Oh, sampai lupa. Ini Ino Yamanaka, sahabatku. Dan Ino, ini Hinata Hyuuga"

Ino dan Hinata pun saling berjabat tangan dan menebarkan senyuman manis mereka. Tak lama berselang, seluruh guru besar dan panitia universitas berkumpul dihadapan para mahasiswa baru. Seorang lelaki paruh baya berjalan 5 langkah dari guru-guru besar yang ada.

"Ohayo, minna-san!" sapa lelaki berambut pirang itu.

"Ohayo..!" sahut seluruh mahasiswa baru dengan serempak.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah berkumpul semua, baiklah! Kurenai-sensei, kita pindah" seru lelaki itu kepada seorang wanita paruh baya yang berjalan 3 langkah dari posisi awalnya.

"Rotation displacement magical!" seru wanita berambut ikal tak beraturan itu.

Seperti sihir, timbul cahaya yang sekejap mata lalu menghilang begitu saja. Dan seketika pula terjadi pergeseran pada tanah dan getaran-getaran yang seakan menarik keatas awan. Tiba-tiba, tanah dan gedung yang diinjak oleh seluruh mahasiswa baru naik ke udara. Meninggalkan daratan bumi, tanpa meninggalkan sebuah lobang seluas halaman sekolah. Melainkan terdapat sekolah menengah atas yang sedang melaksanakan proses belajar-mengejar, namun yang anehnya para siswa SMA itu tak merasakan getaran yang dirasakan oleh para mahasiswa baru itu.

"Ha! Kenapa ini?" seru Sakura mulai gelisah.

"Tenanglah, Sakura-chan. Ini hanya perpindahan wilayah gedung saja" kata Hinata sembari memegangi kedua bahu Sakura.

"Perpindahan wilayah gedung?" Tanya Ino.

"Ah, kalian belum tau? Universitas ini tak memiliki wilayah di daratan bumi, sebagai sekolah penyihir mereka membuat univesitas ini mengambang di udara" jelas Hinata.

"Lalu mereka yang dibawah, kenapa tak merasakan getaran tadi?" Sakura mulai merasa penasaran dengan sekolah barunya ini.

"Tidak, yang bisa melihat sekolah ini pun hanya orang-orang tertentu saja. Makanya, para siswa SMA tak mengetahui selama ini dimana Universitas Sihir Hokkaido ini" tambah seorang gadis berkacamata merah menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, Karin-chan. Lama tak berjumpa!" sapa Hinata kepada gadis berambut merah itu.

"Ya, mereka kah teman-teman barumu?" Tanya gadis yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Karin' oleh Hinata.

"Begitulah. Oh ya, kenalkan ini Sakura dan Ino. Dan ini Karin Uzumaki" Hinata mencoba memperkenalkan gadis-gadis itu satu sama lain.

Karin menatap tajam Sakura dan Ino, seperti tak menyukai gadis-gadis itu. Lalu menebarkan senyuman dan menjawat tangan Sakura dan Ino. Membuat dua gadis itu tertegun, apa maksud dari gadis berkacamata itu. Tak mau membuat teman-teman barunya salah sangka, Karin pun angkat bicara.

"Ah, maaf. Tadi aku hanya mendeteksi apakah kalian calon penyihir jahat atau tidak" jelas Karin.

"Karin mempunyai sihir mendeteksi aura musuhnya menggunakan kacamatanya itu" tambah Hinata.

Mendengar penjelasan Karin dan Hinata, Sakura dan Ino saling menatap satu sama lain. Kemudian melepaskan tawa mereka.

"Hahah.. tak apa, kami mengerti" sahut Ino.

"Kalau sihir yang kau miliki apa Hinata?" Tanya Sakura.

"Garis keturunan keluargaku, Hyuuga memiliki mata yang dapat mendeteksi tingkat kekuatan sihir lawan dan titik lemah lawan" jelas Hinata.

"Ah, berarti kau tau dimana letak kelemahan kami?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Tidak, itu sebabnya aku belajar disini. Untuk mengembangkan sihir keluargaku itu"

"Wah, berarti harus berhati-hati jika nanti menghadapi, Hinata" canda Sakura.

"Hahah, kau bisa aja Sakura. Oh ya, sihir yang kalian miliki apa?" Hinata berbalik bertanya.

"Ah, kalau keturunan keluargaku, Yamanaka memiliki sihir mengendalikan pikiran atau tubuh lawan" sahut Ino dengan lugas.

"Ah, menakutkan sekali. Jadi, kau bisa mengendalikanku begitu?" sindir Hinata.

"Haha, sama sepertimu. Aku juga belum ahli melakukannya, pernahku coba malah kucing yang kukendalikan" sahut Ino.

Mendengar jawaban Ino tadi, Sakura, Hinata dan Karin hanya tertawa begitu saja. Yaa, begitulah indahnya persahabatan. Tapi, itu baru awal dari mereka berempat. Masih banyak waktu yang akan mereka lalui bersama. Apakah berjalan lancar atau hancur ditengah jalan? Kita belum tau pasti.

"Ah, bagaimana dengan sihir yang kau miliki, Sakura?" Tanya Karin memecahkan suasana tawa mereka.

"Ah, kalau aku.."

Belum sempat menjawab, Sakura terpaksa bungkam karena perpindahan wilayah gedung seperti yang dikatakan Hinata dan Karin sudah selesai. Sekarang mereka tepat berada diatas 10 kaki dari permukaan laut. Cukup tinggi bukan? Dan suasana udarapun berubah menjadi sejuk dari biasanya. Bagi mereka yang terbiasa tak begitu masalah, tapi bagi mereka yang belum terbiasa. Siap-siap mati kedinginan selama menuntut ilmu di Universitas Sihir Hokkaido ini.

"Baiklah, sebelum kalian memasuki aula. Saya akan memperkenalkan beberapa dosen termasuk saya sendiri yang merupakan rektor di universitas ini, nama saya Namikaze Minato" seru lelaki paruh baya itu sembari memperkenalkan diri.

Kemudian majulah seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan senyuman yang selalu tak lepas dari wajahnya. Dia membungkuk artinya ia member hormat kepada seluruh mahasiswa baru yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Melihat lelaki itu, banya dari mahasiswa terutama kaum wanita berteriak-teriak seakan mengenal lelaki itu.

"Perkenalkan saya Uchiha Itachi, dosen bidang pengendalian sihir yang terpendam" ucap lelaki itu kemudian kembali ke tempatnya.

"Saya Kurenai, dosen bidang sihir kamufalse atau persembunyian" kata wanita paruh baya yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang Minato.

"Saya Kakashi Hatake, dosen bidang sihir kilat atau petir" seru lelaki berambut putih dengan topeng yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Saya Konan, hanya seorang dokter yang bertugas jika kalian ada yang sakit. Tapi, kalian harus tetap memanggilku dengan sebutan 'sensei'!" sapa wanita bersurai biru tua dengan bunga mawar putih di kepalanya.

Dan bla, bla, bla.. Masih banyak guru yang memperkenalkan dirinya. Setelah memperkenalkan semua dosen, rector universitas itu menyuruh seluruh mahasiswa baru memisahkan barisannya sesuai jenis kelamin mereka.

"Baiklah, pisahkan barisan kalian! Laki-laki disebelah kiri ikuti Kakashi-sensei, perempuan sebelah kanan ikuti Itachi-sensei!" seru Minato dengan lantang kemudian hilang begitu saja.

Dengan semangat mahasiswi mengikuti langkah Itachi memasuki aula besar yang dimiliki oleh universitas ini. Dan sebenarnya ada dua, yang sengaja dibangun untuk memisahkan kaum laki-laki dan kaum perempuan.

Mahasiswa baru di tuntut untuk memiliki sihir petarung, bukan pelindung. Sedangkan mahasiswi boleh memilih menjadi penyihir petarung atau pelindung. Tapi, setiap tahunnya tak satu pun mahasiswi yang menjadi penyihir petarung.

"Nah, gadis-gadis calon penyihir. Silahkan ambil tempat kalian, sebentar lagi akan di umumkan peraturan-peraturan universitas ini" seru Itachi berdiri di depan papan tulis yang mengembang di belakangnya.

Dari belakang, Konan mengikuti Itachi memasuki aula. Sedangkan dosen-dosen lain menemani Kakashi dan Kurenai di aula khusus laki-laki. Melihat Konan yang selalu lengket dengan Itachi, para mahasiswi yang sirik mulai membicarakan mereka.

"Konan-sensei kenapa dekat-dekat dengan Itachi-sensei sih? Apa dia kekasihnya?" ucap gadis A.

"Ah, palingan wanita genit yang ingin mendekati Itachi-sensei" sahut gadis B.

Mendengar pernyataan gadis B, Konan hanya menundukan kepalanya. Dia merasa tersinggung dikatai sebagai wanita genit yang ingin mendekati Itachi. Melihat raut wajah Konan yang berubah, Itachi menarik lengan kecil Konan hingga dekat dengannya. Melihat tindakan Itachi, Konan bahkan seluruh mahasiswi sontak terkejut dan terperangan. Sedangkan Itachi hanya menebarkan senyumannya yang mempesona.

"Kalian tak boleh mengetai calon istriku seperti itu, kalian harus menghargai pilihan orang lain" seru Itachi kemudian memandang calon istri yang sedang berada di dekapnya.

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat dikening wanita muda itu, dan seketika merubah rona wajah wanita bersurai biru itu menjadi merah pandam. Jangankan Konan yang menerima kecupan manis itu dari kekasinya, mahasiswi yang melihat momen itu pun ikut berubah rona wajahnya.

Pletak!

"Itai..!" Itachi meringis kesakitan karena kepalanya di timpuk dengan buku.

Bukan gadis yang dicintainya yang melakukan hal seperti itu, melainkan rector universitas yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Itachi.

"Jangan kau racuni mahasiswi baru ini, Itachi!" seru Minato dengan tegas sembari meletakan buku yang ia gunakan untuk menimpuk kepala Itachi.

"Ah, maafkan aku, rektor!" sahut Itachi dan sekali lagi menebarkan senyumannya.

Minato tak memperdulikan Itachi, ia hanya berjalan lebih mendekati para mahasiswi. Kemudian menatapi para mahasiswi barunya, dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Sebelum kalian mulai belajar pada hari esok, saya akan memberitahu kalian tentang peraturan sekolah ini, yaitu beda dengan universitas pada umumnya kalian hanya diberikan waktu 30 hari untuk menuntut ilmu di universitas ini..." jelas minato dan menggantung perkataannya.

Mendengar penjelasan rector itu, para mahasiswi yang awalnya tenang berubah menjadi gaduh. Mempermasalahkan lamanya mereka menuntut di Universitas Sihir Hokkaido itu.

"Yang benar saja? Bagaimana mungkin 30 hari cukup untuk mempelajari ilmu sihir" ucap mahasiswi A.

"Ah, parah sekali. Masa universitas yang seterkenal ini hanya melaksanakan belajar-mengajar selam 30 hari, sih?" tambah mahasiswi B.

Mendengarkan penuturan mahasiswi A dan mahasiswi B, Minato merekahkan senyumannya. Lalu melanjutkan perkataannya tadi.

"Ya, itu untuk mengantisipasi para penyihir jahat mempelajari ilmu sihir kegelapan" sambungnya.

Seluruh mahasiswi terdiam mendengar sambungan ucapan Minato, dan memfokuskan pandangan mereka kepada rector universitas itu.

"Dan satu lagi, seminggu sebelum mendekati 30 hari kalian. Kalian harus mencari partner kalian untuk mengikuti ujian akhir, kalian boleh menjalin hubungan dengan partner kalian alias pacaran" tambah Minato.

Lagi-lagi para mahasiswi gaduh dengan penuturan Minato. Bagaimana tidak? Diperbolehkan pacaran dengan partner masing-masing. Padahal biasanya peraturannya adalah tidak boleh pacaran dengan partner mereka. Ini malah sebaliknya.

"Andai saja partnerku, Itachi-sensei. Kyaa" jerit beberapa mahasiswi membayangkan bahwa Itachi yang menjadi partner mereka.

"Hey! Dosen bukanlah partner kalian, dan lagi cuma satu partner untuk satu mahasiswi. Kalian boleh pacaran, tapi tak boleh bermesran-mesraan maupun membawa partner kalian ke asrama kalian. Jika ketahun, kalian akan ditendang dari universitas ini" seru Minato kemudian mengambil nafas panjang.

"Dan jika kalian tak mendapatkan partner juga, maka mau tak mau kami akan memilih partner kalian. Untuk hari ini sekian, konichiwa!" tambah Minato kemudian hilang seperti biasanya.

Memang rektor universitas itu sangatlah menampakan bahwa universitas ini memanglah tempat menuntut ilmu sihir. Bukanlah seperti universitas pada umumnya. Setelah mendengar penjelasan lelaki paruh baya berambut pirang itu, seluruh mahasiswi meninggalkan aula besar itu dan mulai berpencar menyelusuri seluk beluk universitas ini.

Begitu juga dengan Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Karin. Mereka berpencar menyelusuri setiap gedung-gedung ini. Sakura berjalan menuju sebuah danau, danau yang sangat indah. Dengan pepohonan yang rindang, semakin menambah keindahan danau itu.

' _Diatas tanah yang mengambang diudara ini, masih ada danau seindah ini? Kirei!_ ' gumam Sakura sembari menikmati keindahan danau yang cukup luas itu.

Tiba-tiba pandangan gadis bersurai merah muda itu tertuju kepada seseorang lelaki yang berjalan memasuki danau itu. Semakin lama, tubuh lelaki berambut seperti ekor ayam itu semakin terbenam di danau nan indah itu.

' _Apa yang dilakukannya? Atau jangan, jangan.._ ' gumam Sakura.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar lelaki berambut raven itu yang hampir tak terlihat dipermukaan danau itu.

"Ah! Hey, tunggu..! jangan lakukan itu!" teriak Sakura memanggil lelaki itu.

Splash!

Sakura terbenam di air danau yang dalamnya hampir mencapai 5 meter itu. Dia masih memijak dasar danau bagian tepian, namun ia tak juga melihat keberadaan lelaki yang ia lihat tadi.

' _Dimana lelaki itu? Apa dia sudah tenggelam?_ ' gumam Sakura.

Bluk!

' _Lah, kok? Ah! Aku lupa, aku tak bisa berenang! Siapa pun, tolong aku!_ ' gumam Sakura yang sudah panik jika ia sampai mati tenggelam.

Sedari lahir, Sakura memang tak pandai berenang maupun menyelam. Jangankan danau, kolam renangpun ia tak pernah berenang. Paling hanya bermain di tepi kolam menggunakan pelampung. Jadi maklum saja, kali ini ia tenggelam di danau yang belum diketahui namanya ini.

* * *

Akhirnya, selesai juga chapter 2 nya. Huft! *mengelapjidat

Masih panjang nih kayaknya yaa, minna-san. Jadi, aku masih perlu saran-saran kalian. Makanya, jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian yaa. Jika berkunjung membaca ceritaku ini.

Dan Arigato gozaimasu sudah membaca ceritaku. Sampai jumpa di chapter 3 yaa, minna? Bye! Sayonara! ;) *ditendang


	3. The Beginning

"Ah! Hey, tunggu..! jangan lakukan itu!" teriak Sakura memanggil lelaki itu.

Splash!

Sakura terbenam di air danau yang dalamnya hampir mencapai 5 meter itu. Dia masih memijak dasar danau bagian tepian, namun ia tak juga melihat keberadaan lelaki yang ia lihat tadi.

' _Dimana lelaki itu? Apa dia sudah tenggelam?_ ' gumam Sakura.

Bluk!

' _Lah, kok? Ah, cotto matte! Aku lupa, aku tak bisa berenang! Siapa pun, tolong aku!_ ' gumam Sakura yang sudah panik jika ia sampai mati tenggelam.

* * *

 **Magic Univercity of Hokkaido**

The Beginning

Splash!

"Kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah suara yang menyadarkan gadis bersurai itu bahwa dia tak lagi berada diambang kematian.

' _Yokatta! Aku selamat_ ' gumam Sakura tak menyadari bahwa dia telah dituntun ke tepi danau.

"Kau baik-baik saja, nona?"

Dan sekali lagi pertanyaan yang sama terlondar dari seorang lelaki berambut khas pantat ayam itu kepada Sakura.

"Hee.. A-aku baik-baik saja, arigato" Sakura mencoba berdiri setelah digendong ala pengantin menuju tepian.

"Sama-sama. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hm? A-apa?"

Entah karena hampir mati, atau otaknya memang sudah lambat tanggap. Sakura bertanya seakan-akan pertanyaan lelaki itu sangatlah aneh dan cukup sulit dicerna.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Tanya lelaki itu kembali.

"Mencoba menyelamatkanmu" sahut Sakura dengan polos. Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir yang diselamatkan bukanlah lelaki itu melainkan Sakura sendiri.

"Menyelamatkanku? Dari apa?"

"Bukankah, kau sempat ingin bunuh diri?"

"Hee" lelaki itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan aneh. "Aku tak sedikitpun memikirkannya"

"La-lalu, tadi kau a-apa.. eh, sedang melakukan apa?" Sakura mati kutu karena salah menyangka orang ingin bunuh diri pada orang yang menyelamatkan nyawanya sendiri.

"Menyelam" sahut lelaki itu dengan datar.

"Menyelam, oh begitu.. Eh, bukannya itu biasanya dilakukan di pantai perbatasan laut?"

"Pantai? Laut? Apa itu? Sejenis tempat terlarangkah?" Tanya lelaki itu dengan polos.

' _What the hell? Apa-apaan lelaki ini? Masa' Pantai dan laut aja tidak tau_ ' gumam Sakura dalam iner-nya.

"Ah, itu semacam danau ini juga. Namun, lebih indah dan luas. Bagaikan langit yang terbentang luas" sahut Sakura dengan semangat.

"Oh.." jawab lelaki itu dengan singkat, padat, jelas dan membuat Sakura jengkel. "Ugh, aku harus pergi"

"Ah, Cotto matte!" seru Sakura mencoba mengejar lelaki yang sudah hilang sekejap mata dibalik rimbunan pohon-pohonan.

' _Aku lupa tanya namanya, ya sudahlah.. sebaiknya aku kembali ke asrama_ ' gumam Sakura berjalan meninggalkan danau tak bernama itu.

Tap!

' _Astaga! Aku lupa, universitas ini kan luas sekali. Bahkan aku tak tau dimana asrama putrinya!_ ' Sakura tampak panik sembari mengedarkan pandangannya. ' _Kanan, kiri atau lurus aja? Aduh, habislah aku!_ '

"Hey? Apa kau tersesat nona?" sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangan Sakura ke sumber suara, tampak seorang lelaki berambut merah menyala bak api membara.

"Hm, begitulah. Apa kau tau asrama putrid dimana?"

"Ya, mau kuantar"

"Tentu"

Belum sempat Sakura melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengikuti lelaki itu menuju asrama putri, lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Sakura.

"Kau percaya padaku, nona?"

"T-tentu"

"Apa kau pikir aku melakukannya tanpa imbalan?"

"Memangnya kau meminta imbalan apa?"

"Hmm.." lelaki itu berfikir sejenak. "Aku akan mengantarmu, jika kau memberi sebuah ciuman di bibir atau semacam itu"

' _What?_ ' gumam Sakura yang hampir berhasil mengeluarkan manik emerald hijau miliknya itu. "Tidak! Terimakasih! Lebih baik aku mencari sendiri, bye!"

Sakura cukup kesal tampaknya mendengar permintaan imbalan lelaki berambut merah api tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Disuruh mencium lelaki yang tak dikenal karena sebuah pertolongan kecil? Yang benar saja. Meskipun Sakura harus mengakui lelaki itu cukup tampan, tapi tetap saja dia kesal dengan lelaki itu.

' _Aku benar-benar tak sudi bertemu lelaki kurang ajar itu!_ ' Sakura mulai bergerutu sendiri sampai tak sadar ia sudah sampai mana sekarang. ' _Hee, dimana lagi ini? Ya tuhan, tersiksa sekali hidupku ini. Sudah hampir tenggelam, ketemu lelaki kurang ajar, dan sekarang tersesat di gedung-gedung universitas sendiri? Huuft.._ '

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini nona?" sebuah pertanyaan membuyarkan khayalan Sakura tentang dirinya akan mati kedinginan dengan pakaiannya yang basah dan tersesat di sekolah barunya ini.

"Ah, kau baik-baik saja? Kau tampak basah kuyub" Tanya lelaki berambut pirang dengan tiga garis horizontal di masing-masing pipinya.

"Ah, ini karena kecelakaan kecil"

"Sebaiknya kau harus mengganti pakaianmu agar kau tak sakit dihari pertama sekolahmu besok" anjur lelaki itu.

"Itulah masalahnya"

"Masalah? Biar kutebak, kau tersesat mencari asramamu kah?"

"Yap, dan tebakanmu tepat sekali"

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan mengantarmu kesana, aku tak tega melihatmu seperti ini"

Sakura tak banyak bicara, jadi tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai disebuah gedung tampak seperti rumah atau asrama. Dan memang itu adalah asrama, sebuah asrama khusus kaum wanita yang bersekolah disini.

"Nah, ini tempatnya. Sebaiknya kau cepat masuk, sebelum kau diteriaki oleh ibu asrama" anjur lelaki itu sambil tercengir kuda.

"Hn, arigato. Ano, boleh tau namamu siapa?" Tanya Sakura menghentikan langkah lelaki beriris _Ocean_ tersebut.

"Oh, namaku Na- eh.. Uzumaki Naruto, namamu siapa nona?" sahut lelaki bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu.

"Namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura"

"Senang berkenal dengamu, Sakura-chan"

Tanpa berkata-kata, Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan dan menghantar kepergian Naruto hingga tak tampak dipelupuk mata gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

.

.

.

"Astaga, Sakura! Kau bahkan basah kuyub dihari pertama kita menempati asrama ini!" celoteh gadis bersurai pirang itu memandangi pakaian Sakura yang sudah sangat berat karena terlalu banyak menyerap air.

"Ini karena kecelakaan kecil tadi di danau, Ino" sahut Sakura dengan santai mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Danau, apa kau mencoba bunuh diri? Heh? Aku tau kau tak pandai berenang, dan buat apa kau kesana, _forehead_?" seru Ino mulai mengoceh bagaikan ibu-ibu.

"Aku tak mungkin bunuh diri, _pig_!"

"Lalu, kenapa kau sampai basah-basah begini?"

"Aku hampir tenggelam karena ingin menghentikan lelaki yang ingin bunuh diri"

"Sudah kuduga, kau sok jadi pahlawan padahal kau tak pandai berenang.." Ino mengangguk bak detektif yang sedang memecahkan masalah. "Eh? Lelaki? Apa dia tampan?"

"Aku tak begitu mengingatnya, tapi dia memiliki rambut seperti pantat ayam dan iris mata yang hitam" Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat wajah lelaki yang lebih tepatnya menyelamatkannya.

"Sepertinya aku mengenal ciri-ciri itu, apakah dia tak banyak bicara?"

"Ya, begitulah. Mungkin(?)"

"Sesuai dugaanku, dia Uchiha Sasuke. Berhati-hatilah dengannya, aku dengar dia mempunyai jelmaan iblis pada tubuhnya"

"Iblis? Tapi, ia tak tampak menakutkan"

"Walau begitu, kau harus tetap berhati-hati Sakura"

"Hn, baiklah. Oh ya, kau tau lelaki berambut merah bak api dan sikapnya sangat kurang ajar bagiku"

"Sangat mudah ditebak itu, Sakura. Dia Gaara, memang dia tampan namun sangat suka mengganggu wanita yang dianggapnya manis atau menarik"

"Sudah kuduga, dari sikapnya juga sudah ketahuan"

"Tapi, dia cukup tampan jika dijadikan seorang pacar" Dan Ino mulai membayangkan ia sedang kencan dengan lelaki berambut api eh.. berwarna seperti api maksudnya.

Bletak!

"Itai! Kau kenapa, _forehead_?" seru Ino kesal karena Sakura membuyarkan khayalannya.

"Ah, tadi ada serangga di kepalamu"

"Cih!"

Hening sejenak.

"Oh ya, kau kenal dengan lelaki berambut pirang namanya kalau tak salah Uzumaki Naruto" Sakura mencoba memulai pembicaraan yang sempat terputus.

"Uzumaki? Sepengetahuanku ya, yang namanya Naruto itu.."

Tok! Tok!

"Kalian jangan berisik! Ini sudah malam, cobalah untuk tidur!" sebuah seruan berasal dari balik pintu kamar Sakura dan Ino, dan membuat mereka menghentikan pembicaraan lalu tidur diatas ranjang mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan Harinya**

"Ohayo Ino" sapa Sakura dengan semangat.

"Hng..? Ohayo, Sakura" sahut Ino bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"Apa aku perlu menunggumu? Atau kau kutinggal?" Tanya Sakura sembari menyiapkan semua buku pelajaran di hari pertamanya.

"Ah, chotto.. matte yo" ujar Ino lalu bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk di pundaknya.

Sedangkan Sakura setia menunggu di meja belajar miliknya, sembari membaca buku-buku yang sengaja ia bawa untuk bacaan jika ada waktu luang sebentar.

.

.

.

"Ano, Sakura-chan?" sebuah suara yang mengalihkan pendengaran Sakura dari curhatan Ino tentang lelaki idaman yang ingin dijadikan seorang pacar.

"Ah, Uzumaki-san. Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Panggil saja, Naruto. Boleh aku berbicara padamu sebentar?"

"Boleh, silahkan saja Naruto"

Lelaki berambut pirang itu mengedarkan pandangannya sesaat kemudian kembali menatap gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Sedangkan Ino masih termenung melihat Sakura dan Naruto dihadapannya.

"Tapi, tidak disini. Mari aku tunjukan tempatnya" sambung Naruto lalu menarik lengan kecil milik gadis bermarga Haruno itu.

Dengan lengan yang sedang ditarik, Sakura memandang Ino yang tertinggal dengan wajah panik. Namun tampaknya tidak bagi Ino, ia malah melambaikan kedua tangannya sambil berisyarat ' _Ganbatte yo, Sa-ku-ra!_ ' lalu berlalu dibalik gedung yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"Nah, disini tempatnya. Masuklah, Sakura-chan" ujar Naruto kemudian membuka salah satu pintu yang tampak sangat mewah dan tinggi besar.

Sakura tak langsung masuk namun memandangi pintu itu dengan bergumam, ' _Ini universitas atau istana sih? Pintunya aja semegah ini, belum ruang kelasnya, apalagi kamar mandinya_ '. Setelah bergumam seperti itu, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk dari salah satu pintu yang tepat dihadapannya.

"Aku sudah membawanya!" seru Naruto.

"Oh, masuklah. Kami sudah menunggu didalam" sahut seseorang dari dalam ruangan yang cukup luas bagi seorang guru.

"Permisi!" ujar Sakura dengan sopan tanpa tau siapa yang akan ia hadapi nantinya.

"Ah, jadi kau Haruno Sakura?" Tanya seorang lelaki dengan rambut putih namun bukan beruban ya.

"Ha'I, Kakashi-sensei" sahut Sakura.

"Oh, kalau begitu kau juga mengenalku bukan, Sakura?" seseorang berambut pirang dengan tangannya dilipat di depan dada berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Ah, rektor Minato!"

"Wow, santai saja. Oh ya, Naruto, tolong panggil dia yang kusebutkan tadi kesini segera" perintah Minato pada Naruto.

"Baik, Tou-san!"

Setelah itu, Naruto menghilang dibalik pintu besar di belakang Sakura dan mengalihkan pandangan gadis itu kembali kepada dosennya tersebut.

"Tou-san?" kata Sakura dengan lirih.

"Ah, Namikaze Naruto. Tentu saja, dia anakku dan aku Tou-san yang ia maksudkan tadi" sahut Minato dengan santai duduk di sebuah sofa panjang dengan warna merah marun.

"Hee? Jadi, namanya Namikaze Naruto? Ta-tapi, dia bilang.."

"Ah, pasti Uzumaki bukan? Itu nama keluarga dari istriku, kau tau? Naruto paling tak mau mengenalkan dirinya sebagai putra rektor"

"Kenapa begitu?"

Minato menghela nafas sejenak, dengan Kakashi yang masih setia di sampingnya. Seperti bodyguard lebih tepatnya. Dan Sakura masih setia menunggu Minato menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dia memang begitu, tak ingin tampak sok hebat dengan ayahnya seorang rector" sambung Minato.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Permisi, apa anda memanggil saya, rektor?" sebuah suara yang mengalihka pemikiran Minato.

"Ya, masuklah"

Cklek!

"Ah, kau.."

Baru kepala yang tampak dari balik pintu, sebuah kalimat sudah keluar dengan alaminya dari gadis bersurai merah muda itu sembari menatap seseorang yang masuk tak beberapa lama dari kepergian Naruto.

* * *

 **Gomen, lama update minna. Terpengaruh karena kabar MK-sensei mau pensiun jadi mangaka. X'( Padahal ceritanya udah makin seru, malah pakai pensiun segala si Sensei. Wuaa! D'X #curhatlo?**

 **Arigato sudah mampir membaca, dan jangan lupa meninggalkan review kalian ya minna,**


	4. Partner Yang Tak Terduga

"Ah, kau.."

Baru kepala yang tampak dari balik pintu, sebuah kalimat sudah keluar dengan alaminya dari gadis bersurai merah muda itu sembari menatap seseorang yang masuk tak beberapa lama dari kepergian Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Magic Univercity of Hokkaido**

Chapter 4

Partner Yang Tak Terduga

.

.

.

"Ah, kau.."

Masuklah seorang pemuda berbadan jangkuk, pemuda itu tak terlalu memperdulikan gadis bersurai merah muda yang masih terperanga atas kehadirannya. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Kau mengenalnya, Sakura?" Tanya Minato.

"Ha? Ha'i. Aku memang eh.. tentu saja mengenalnya, rektor Minato" sahut Sakura agak tergagap.

"Yo Sakura, kita bertemu lagi" sapa pemuda itu sembari mengangkat tangan sebelah kanannya isyarat sedang melambai.

"Hm, kau sedang apa disini, Shikamaru?" Tanya Sakura pada lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan berkucir rambut seperti kepala nenas.

"Sama sepertimu, aku juga dipanggil oleh rektor-san" jawab lelaki yang diketahui bernama Shikamaru itu.

"Oh.."

Melihat dua mahasiswa barunya yang sudah tampak cukup mengenal satu sama lain, Minato pun tampak senang melihat hal itu. Jadi, dia tak perlu repot-repot mengenal mahasiswanya satu sama lain.

"Yokatta, kalian sudah saling mengenal" ucap rektor berambut pirang itu. "Baiklah, Sakura tau mengapa kau dipanggil ke sini?"

"Ah, tidak! Maaf, sebenarnya ada apa rektor-san?" tanya Sakura.

"Kami sudah mengetahui bahwa kau tak memiliki sihir apapun sebelum masuk ke universitas ini" jawab Kakashi dengan santai.

"Ah, itu benar" jawab Sakura lemas. "Saya memang tak memiliki sihir apapun untuk diawal, tapi saya akan sebisa mungkin mengejar ketertinggalan saya ini"

"Maka dari itu, kami memanggil Shikamaru kemari" tambah Minato.

"Memangnya ada apa rektor-san?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kau akan menjadi partner Sakura, kau bimbing dia untuk mengembangkan sihir meskipun sedikit, paling tidak tak tertinggalan jauh dari mahasiswa yang lain" sahut Minato dengan tegas. "Kau mengertikan? Shikamaru? Sakura"

"Ha'I!" sahut Sakura dan Shikamaru dengan serempak.

"Tapi, itu hanya berlaku sementara" sambung Kakashi.

"Ha'I, arigato, rektor-san, Kakashi-sensei" ucap Sakura.

"Kami permisi dulu" tambah Shikamaru.

Dan kedua mahasiswa itu berjalan mendekati pintu dan menghilang dibalik pintu megah bertahtakan emas dengan berat beberapa kilogram. Sedangkan Minato dan Kakashi kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka yang sempat tertunda cukup lama.

"Yosh! Kita mulai lagi, Kakashi.." ujar Minato kini tengah duduk dihadapan Kakashi.

"Aku mulai duluan?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada menantang.

"Ya, silahkan saja.." sahut Minato. "Tapi, bukan berarti aku akan kalah darimu"

"Untuk kemarin kau beruntung saja, rektor-san" Kakashi pun tak mau kalah sombongnya.

Aura menakut sudah tampak bergelora diseluruh tubuh kedua dosen ini, dengan tatapan yang sinis satu sama lain, mereka tersenyum sadis bagaikan pembunuh berhati dingin yang tak segan-segan membunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Kita mulai permainan catur ini!" seru mereka dengan lantang.

Gubrak!

Para fans Kakashi dan Minato seperti berteriak histeris melihat orang yang mereka kagumi sedang bertarung dalam sebuah permainan bernama catur. Layaknya penyihir, mereka tak perlu repot-repot mengintip ke ruangan rektor. Cukup dengan bola kristal atau benda semacam itu untuk menunjukan sesuatu pada pemiliknya, mereka sudah dapat melihat kegiatan orang yang mereka kagumi.

Karena keasikan perang catur, bukan berarti kedua dosen itu lengah dan tak menyadari sedang diperhatikan. Untuk sejenak Kakashi menatap Minato seperti memberikan isyarat, dan Minato hanya mengangguk yakin melihat Kakashi.

" _Hiden of Magic_.." ucap Kakashi dengan lirih.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, gambaran di dalam bola kristal mahasiswi mengabur, bahkan tak menampakkan apa pun di dalamnya. Melihat tersebut, tentu saja mereka panik. Dan mencari tau, apa yang salah dengan bola kristal itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya gadis A.

"Tidak tau, padahal tadi baik-baik saja" sahut gadis B mencoba mencari letak kesalahan bola kristal digenggamannya.

"Lihat, sudah bekerja.." seru gadis C.

Tring!

"Iiieeeee….! Hentikan bola kristal itu" seru gadis D.

Dan mereka sama-sam terkejut melihat apa yang sedang tamping di permukaan bola kristal berwarna merah muda sedikit transparan itu. "Kyaa..!" teriak mereka histeris.

Kenapa mereka berteriak histeris? Mari kita perhatikan dengan seksama apa yang ditampilkan bola kristal itu. "Rock Lee, Baka! Hentikan tarian anehmu itu! Dasar alis tebal" umpat seluruh gadis kepada Rock Lee yang sedang menari ria menunjukan gerakan barunya di depan kelas.

Ternyata, bola kristal itu berhenti bekerja karena menerima efek sihir Kakashi. Dan bola kristal yang tampak transparan itu memantulkan apapun yang ada dihadapannya. Dan tentu saja, gerakan aneh tarian dari Rock Lee yang berada didepannya pun terpantul begitu saja. Sehingga, gerakan aneh yang dilakukan Rock Lee pun cukup membuat lelaki beralis tebal itu menerima cercaan oleh para mahasiswi. Namun, Rock Lee malah salah paham dan percaya diri dengan cercaan para gadis itu. Tidak percaya? lihat saja tingkahnya.

"Tenang, tenang, tenanglah kalian para fansku. Jika kalian ingin aku mengulanginya, dengan senang hati" seru Lee dengan mengedipkan mata sebelah kirinya dan gigi yang berkilaupun timbul dipermukaan. "Laaa.. Laa.. Laa.. Laaaaaaa~!" dan Lee menari dengan hati gembira.

Brak! Brik! Bruk! Pentang! Pentong! Penteng! BUAM!

Serbuan tas, buku, kursi bahkan meja pun menghampiri Lee yang masih bernyanyi ria dengan tarian baru anehnya itu bergerak dengan luwesnya. Namun, serbuan itu sukses menghilangkan sosok Lee di tumbukan barang yang dilempar oleh mahasiswi.

"Ada apa ini, Ino?" tanya Sakura yang baru memasuki ruang kelas.

"Ah, lelaki beralis tebal itu membuat Kakashi-sensei's _lover_ dan rektor Minato's _Lover_ mengamuk. Jadi, mereka melempari Lee dengan apapun agar menghentikan gerakan anehnya" jawab Karin yang duduk tepat dibelakang Ino.

"si Alis tebal pun aneh, percaya diri sekali kalau mereka mengagumi tarian anehnya" gerutu Ino.

"Sudah, sudah, lebih baik kita tak usah mengurusinya. Aku melihat, ada seorang dosen yang akan datang mengajar" lerai Hinata dengan lembut.

Sesuai ucapan Hinata, masuklah seorang wanita berambut merah menyala dihiasi jepitan berwarna hijau di ponisnya. Sehingga manik _Ocean_ wanita itu tampak sangat jelas indahnya. Dan kehadiran wanita itu, sontak membuat keributan di kelas hilang entah kemana. Kini tinggallah keheningan abadi dikelas tersebut.

"Ohayo, minna-san" sapa wanita itu.

"Ohayo, Kushina Baa-san!" sahut Karin dengan lantang.

Plak!

Sebuah penghapus papan tulis meleyang indah tepat sasaran di kepala gadis bersurai merah dan manik merahnya yang tertutup sempurna dengan kacamatanya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan Baa-san, Karin! Disini aku dosenmu, jadi panggil aku dengan Kushina-sensei~" seru wanita itu yang perlahan-lahan emosinya mulai mereda.

"Ha'I, Kushina Baa.. eh sensei. Memang sensei mau mengajarkan sihir apa?" tanya Karin yang masih asik menggosok jidatnya yang tampak memerah sempurna.

"Sihir? Ini lebih tepatnya bela diri. Seperti keluarga Akimichi, menurunkan sihir memperbesar bagian atau seluruh tubuhnya dari postur tubuh aslinya untuk mengalahkan lawan" jelas Kushina mulai mengajar.

"Jadi, sihir itu hanya memperbesar tubuh saja, sensei?" tanya Ino sembari mengacungkan tangan kanannya.

"Tentu saja tidak, sihir ini juga dapat memberikan tenaga 2 bahkan 10 kali lebih kuat dari tenaga kita sebenarnya. Contoh aku bisa menghancurkan bahkan meretakan tanah hingga radius 1 kilometer" sahut Kushina dengan bangga.

"Nani?!" seru para mahasiswa tak percaya mendengar penuturan Kushina. "Buktinya mana sensei?"

"Bukti? Untuk itu kita perlu sebuah batu besar, agar aku tak meruntuhkan bangunan universitas" ucap Kushina mencari-cari benda yang dapat ia hancurkan.

"Ini, sensei" ucap seorang mahasiswa seiring butiran-butiran pasir gurun melayang membawa sebuah batu yang cukup besar berdiameter 2 meter menuju tempat Kushina berdiri.

"Ah, arigato, Gaara" ujar Kushina sembari tersenyum kepada seorang mahasiswa di pojok kelas.

Mahasiswa itu berdiri dan mengangkatkan tongkatnya di tangan kanan sembari menggengam sebuah botol di tangan sebelah kiri. Pasir yang membawa batu besar itu perlahan-lahan kembali masuk ke botol berukuran sedang yang tengah digenggam lelaki berambut merah menyala itu.

"Sama-sama, Kushina-sensei" sahut lelaki bernama Gaara itu dengan senyum manisnya dan kemudian kembali duduk dikursi yang ia tempati.

"Siapa lelaki itu?" bisik mahasiswi A pada yang lain.

"Ah, itu bukannya Gaara-kun." Sahut mahasiswi B yang satunya.

"Bukankah ia tampak tampan sekali" puji mahasiswi C.

"Hn! Aku dengar dia sedang sendiri, jadi aku masih punya kesempatan menjadi kekasihnya" khayal mahasiswi A.

"Kyaa!" jerit seluruh mahasiswi itu bersamaan karena mengkhayal terlalu tinggi akan ketampanan Gaara.

Mendengar pujian para mahasiswi yang tak jauh dari kursinya, membuat gendang telinga Sakura menjadi panas. "Cih! Lelaki kurang ajar itu mana pantas dijadikan kekasih" ucap Sakura dengan lirih.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Sakura?" tanya Hinata dengan lembut dan pelan.

"Ah, tidak ada Hinata. Aku hanya kurang mengerti saja dengan sihir yang dijelaskan Kushina-sensei" sahut Sakura menyengir ria.

"Sudah! Jangan berisik! Lihat dengan seksama, dan pelajari" seru Kushina mencoba mengheningkan cipta.. eh? Mengheningkan suasana kelas maksudnya.

Dan seketika itu mahasiswa dan mahasiswi pun bungkam seribu bahasa sejagat raya, terlihat Kushina mulai mengankat tongkatnya dan mengucapkan mantra sihir. " _Strength of hand, magic!_ " , muncullah cahaya terang berwarna merah muda dikedua tangan Kushina dengan cepat tangan wanita itu menghantam batu besar dihadapannya menjadi beberapa bongkahan batu.

"Siapa yang ingin mencoba?" tanya Kushina kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada para anak didiknya yang sudah terpelongo melihat kekuatan Kushina. Termasuk Chouji, lelaki berbadan gempal yang merupakan keturunan langsung Akimichi.

Pertanyaan Kushina tak mendapat tanggapan dari para anak didiknya, dan wanita yang memiliki tempera mental yang tinggi sedikit emosi karena diacuhkan begitu saja. Dengan menghela nafas pendek berulang kali, Kushina mengatur nafasnya agar tak tersulut emosi. ' _Ingat, Kushina. Kau dosen sekarang? Ingat? Jadi jangan emosi_ ' gumam Kushina dalam bathinnya yang begitu tersiksa.

"Baiklah, jika kalian tak ada yang mencoba sendiri. Aku akan menunjuk salah satu dari kalian" dan Kushina memilah-milah mahasiswa mana yang akan dipilihnya. "Kau! Gadis bersurai merah muda yang duduk di sebelah gadis di depan Karin"

Yap! Tepat sekali, dan Sakura mendapat giliran pertama untuk mencoba duluan. ' _Yang benar saja? Aku tak yakin ini akan berhasil_ ' gumam Sakura mulai panik dengan giliran pertamanya.

"Yosh! Kau duluan mempraktekannya.. ano?"

"Sakura, sensei. Nama saya Haruno Sakura" kata Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Sakura? Oh, sou desu. Sakura, cobalah konsentrasi pada tanganmu. Bayangkan kau mempunyai kekuatan besar di kedua tanganmu ini. Dan ucapkan matranya, kau ingat?" jelas Kushina mulai bersikap bagaikan dosen yang sudah berpengalaman.

"Ha-ha'I, a-aku ingat sensei" sahut Sakura mulai tergagap layaknya Aziz gagap.

"Ya sudah, mulailah" seru Kushina sembari melangkah menjauh beberapa langkah.

' _Tarik nafas dalam-dalam! Keluarkan! Bayangkan, Sakura! Bayangkan kau memiliki kekuatan bagaikan Ultramen seperti di Tv-Tv. Dan kau bisa menghancurkan batu besar ini_ ' gumam iner Sakura menyemangatkan diri sendiri.

" _Strength of hand, magic!_ " seru Sakura mulai mengangkat tongkat miliknya.

Dan setelah mengucapkan mantra itu, Sakura tak memperdulikan apakah matranya bekerja atau tidak. Namun, tetap melayangkan pukulan dari tangan kirinya ke permukaan bongkahan batu yang terbentuk karena pukulan Kushina.

"Hee?" ucap Sakura dan diikuti beberapa mahasiswa serta mahasiswi yang melihat kerja sihir yang baru dilakukan oleh gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

* * *

 **Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Chapter 4 sudah update! XD Mencoba update kilat, susah juga rupanya.. huft! XO *ngelapjidat**

 **Rupanya melenceng dari cerita awal, Shikamaru lah yang menjadi partner Sakura. Tapi, seperti yang dikatakan papa Minato dan oom Kakashi XD #berharaplu! *plak Shikamaru hanya menjadi partner sementara Sakura untuk mengejar ketertinggalan Sakura dari mahasiswa yang lain dan memiliki sihir tersendiri yang telah dikuasai.**

 **Edisi balas review :**

 **KonoHaru** **: Oke siip, makasih atas sarannya XD**

 **Deka** **: Belum tau sih, tapi nunggu info selanjutnya aja dari official MK-sensei**

 **: aku akan usahain semampuku XD**

 **Eysha CherryBlossom** **: Hahaha** **haha** **h... XD reverse hareem itu apaan? o_O *Lola, itu bawaan** **dilaptop, setiap diketik jadinya rector mulu, dan masalah ejekan mereka, kemungkinan besar kebalik-balik saking semangatnya buat fic XD** ***direbusIno &Sakura**

 **Arinamour036** **: Oke, siip ;)**

 **D** **i** **anarndraha** **: Siapa yaa? ntar tau sendiri kalau udah baca chap 4 nya XD**

 **Gomen.. gak bisa langsung balas review minna, karena aku cuma bisa review sekali disetiap chapternya. Yosha! Arigato, sudah membaca fic ku di chap 4 ini dan jangan lupa review kalian yaa Minna XD , tetap setia menunggu update chap 5 nya yaa? Yaaa? Yaaa? XD #maksa**


	5. Calon Pengganti Mantan Kekasih

" _Strength of hand, magic!_ " seru Sakura mulai mengangkat tongkat miliknya.

Dan setelah mengucapkan mantra itu, Sakura tak memperdulikan apakah matranya bekerja atau tidak. Namun, tetap melayangkan pukulan dari tangan kirinya ke permukaan bongkahan batu yang terbentuk karena pukulan Kushina.

"Hee?" ucap Sakura dan diikuti beberapa mahasiswa serta mahasiswi yang melihat kerja sihir yang baru dilakukan oleh gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Magic Univercity of Hokkaido**

Chapter 5

Calon Pengganti Mantan Kekasih

Trak!

Tek!

Tek!

Tek!

' _Yang benar saja?!_ ' jerit Sakura dalam batinnya.

Sebuah batu bongkohan kecil terjatuh dari batu yang baru saja menggelinding dengan indahnya mengikuti arah emerald hijau milik gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Batu kecil itu berdiameter 3 sentimeter, mungkin (?) dan tentu saja sukses membuat Sakura tercengang dan menyadari bahwa dia gagal dalam melakukan sihir yang pertama kali ia pergunakan. Sedangkan mahasiswa yang masih setia menonton kegagalan Sakura hanya tertawa mengejek Sakura yang gagal melakukan sihir yang diajarkan oleh Kushina.

"Hahahah.. Lihat tampangnya itu, lucu sekali!" caci Mahasiswa A.

"Kasian sekali, susah payah berusaha tapi tak berhasil" ejek Mahasiswi A.

"Pasti dia malu sekali tuh, gagal dihari pertama" tambah Mahasiswa B.

"Iya, pastinya. Aku yakin, dia tak akan berani menampakan mukanya lagi didepan kelas" Ujar Mahasiswi B.

"Ugh..!" Sakura tampak kesal mendengar ejekan para mahasiswa baru seletingannya itu, sampai-sampai mengepalkan tangannya begitu kuat dan membuat Kushina memasang wajah bingung melihat tingkah mahasiswi yang berada di dekatnya itu. "Berisik!"

Satu kata yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibir manis gadis bersurai merah muda itu dan sudah membuat keributan di dalam kelas itu menjadi keheningan malam, padahal masih siang. Kushina seperti merasakan aura kegelapan yang menyelimuti mahasiswi bersurai merah muda itu, lalu memutuskan berjalan mendekati Sakura untuk menyuruhnya kembali ke tempat duduknya tadi.

"Ah, tak masalah Sakura. Lain kali, kau pas.." belum sempat Kushina menyelesaikan kata-kata sebagai seorang dosen, dia harus terhenyak melihat gadis muda dihadapannya itu. Sebuah kilatan cahaya _green tea_ menyelimuti genggaman tangan Sakura.

"Cih! Kalian menyebalkan sekali, _Shaaannnaaro_!" ucap Sakura mendecak kesal.

Bam!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat indah di permukaan sebuah batu yang masih setia mendampinginya didepan kelas.

Trak!

Retakan kecil mulai muncul di permukan batu itu, Sakura tak sadar batu yang dipukulnya itu sudah mengalami keretakan di seluruh permukaannya. Dan..

Trak! Trak!

"Ah, lihat! Lantai kelas ikut retak!" seru seorang mahasiswa menunjuk bagian lantai yang makin lama semakin mengalami keretakan yang cukup panjang.

"Hee?" Sakura akhirnya sadar dari emosi yang tadi cukup memuncak, dan melihat arah yang di tunjuk oleh mahasiswa tadi. ' _Apa?! Aku sampai merusak lantai kelas?_ '

" _Repairing of Magic.._ " sebuah suara terdengar di sela-sela riak pikuknya kepanikan para mahasiswa terutama Sakura, karena ketakutan akan menghancurkan sekolah barunya itu.

Tring!

Tiba-tiba saja, keretakan yang terjadi pada permukaan lantai kembali seperti sedia kala. Dan membuat mereka yang sedang berada di ruang kelas bertanya-tanya, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa lantai rusak itu bisa kembali seperti semula? Pertanyaan itu sudah lebih awal muncul di benar Sakura yang menjadi biang kerok kerusakan itu.

"Wah, wah.. Kushina- _sensei_ , apa kau yang melakukan ini lagi?" Tanya seseorang dari luar kelas dan berjalan perlahan memasuki kelas.

" _Iie_ , Konan- _sensei_. Aku hanya menguji anak didikku yang baru ini, ternyata dia lebih kuat dari yang kubayangkankan" Sahut Kushina beralasan kepada wanita yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan Konan itu.

"Hn, ya sudah. Paling tidak, jangan hancurkan sekolah ini Kushina- _sensei_ " kata Konan lalu berbalik keluar kelas. "Kau tau kan, suamimu itu bagaimana?" dengan kikikan kecil mengiringi kepergian Konan dipandangan Kushina yang membayangi suaminya jika mengetahui bahwa dia merusak fasilitas sekolah.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak!" Kushina mencoba menghilangkan khayalannya tentang suaminya tersebut dan tak menyadari bahwa seluruh mahasiswanya memperhatikan tingkah anehnya sedari dia mengkhayal yang entah bagaimana bentuknya.

Kushina mengedipkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali saat menyadari bahwa dia menjadi tontonan oleh mahasiswa barunya. "Ah, cukup untuk hari ini sampai jumpa minggu depan!" Seru Kushina lalu menghilang dibalik asap putih yang tiba-tiba muncul saat dia memainkan tongkatnya sedikit.

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas, lalu berjalan menghampiri Ino dan mengambil buku yang terletak dimejanya.

"Itukah kekuatan sihirmu, Sakura?" Tanya seseorang yang membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tepat satu langkah keluar dari ruang kelas.

" _Are_? Shikamaru.." Sakura memutar arah badannya menghadap lelaki yang berjalan mendekatinya. "Ah, yang tadi itu? Aku juga tak begitu mengerti, tiba-tiba saja.."

"Aku mengerti, awalnya juga aku bagitu. Tapi, untuk seminggu ini aku harus tetap memabantumu untuk mengembangkannya" kata Shikamaru dengan kedua tangannya selalu berada didalam sakunya.

" _Ha'I_ , _arigato_ , Shikamaru" Ucap Sakura membungkuk hormat.

Setelah itu, Shikamaru berlalu pergi diterbang angin tanpa dapat sedikitpun Sakura melihatnya di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang tampak luas dan panjang. Sedangkan Ino, hanya membatu seperti batu mengetahui mantan pacarnya yang selalu ingin dihindarinya setelah lama memutuskan untuk berpisah kini muncul lagi dihadapannya. Meskipun tak ada perubahan yang tampak siknifikan, ada pepatah yang mengatakan ' _Sehijau-hijaunya rumput dihalaman, lebih hijau rumput tetangga_ '. Nah, itulah yang dirasakan Ino. Setelah lama putus, entah kenapa Ino merasa Shikamaru tampak lebih tampan _plus_ dewasa. Ya, namanya juga sudah bukan anak SMA lagi yang asik mengurus masalah percintaan.

"Hey, _pig_!" seru Sakura membuyarkan khayalan Ino tentang ketampanan mantan pacarnya.

" _Nani_?!" sahut Ino yang tampak kesal melihat Sakura yang menghancurkan khayalannya di tengah-tengah klimaks cerita khayalannya.

"Ehem! Ciee, terpesona dengan ketampanan mantan pacar sendiri" goda Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Ino yang sudah 100% merona karena ketahuan oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"A-apa sih? Udah ah, ke kantin, aku lapar!" pungkir Ino terlihat gagap saat sahabatnya itu menampakan senyuman tengilnya itu.

"Hahahah.." Sakura hanya dapat tertawa melihat tingkah Ino yang salah tingkah saat ketahuan sedang mengkhayalkan mantan pacar yang Ino sendirilah yang memutuskannya.

Karena punya urusan tersendiri, Karin dan Hinata tak mengikuti Sakura dan Ino menuju kantin. Mereka memilih jalan yang berlawanan dengan Sakura dan Ino, sehingga berpisah di tengah jalan.

" _A-ano_ , Sakura- _chan_.. Aku ada urusan sedikit, permisi" ujar Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan memilih jalan sebelah kiri mereka. Sedangkan Ino dan Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan dengan menghantarkan kepergian Hinata.

Belum sempat melangkah, lagi-lagi mereka harus merapatkan kaki mereka di lantai. "Ah, aku juga ada urusan sebentar. Kalian pergilah duluan" kemudian Karin menghilang di ujung lorong sebelah kanan.

"Tinggal kita berdua" ucap Sakura kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kantin bersama Ino yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hey, _forehead_!" seru Ino dengan sedikit berbisik.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ino untuk sejenak seperti berkata ' _Apa, pig?_ ', dan Ino sudah mendapat tanggapan yang dapat mengawali pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau sudah tau ' _dia_ ' sekolah disini kan?" Tanya Ino dengan santai berjalan sedikit lebih cepat dari Sakura.

" _dia_? Oh, Shikamaru kah? Tentu saja, untuk saat ini dia partner-ku" sahut Sakura menjawab lebih santai dari Ino dan berharap tanggapan Ino agak berlebihan.

" _Nani_?! Dia parent-mu dan kau tak mengatakannya padaku, _forehead_?" Ino tampaknya sudah tersunggut emosi atau lebih tepatnya dibilang cemburu kali ya.

"Kenapa? Cemburu? Tenang saja, ini hanya sementara. Kau dengarkan tadi, dia bilang seminggu ini saja" Sakura mulai tampak senang mendapat tanggapan Ino tadi yang memberinya lampu hijau tentang Shikamaru.

"Cemburu? Heh?! Yang benar saja" Ino mendengus kesal. "Apa kau bilang, seminggu ini saja?"

"Hn! Dia itu ditugaskan _rektor-san_ untuk membantuku mengembangkan teknik sihirku"

Ino mengangguk bak dektektif berfikir, " _Are_? Kenapa cuma kau saja yang mendapat partner sementara?"

Sakura menghela nafasnya cukup panjang dan cukup menghabiskan setengah tabung oksigen yang disediakan rumah sakit. " _Ano_.. Ino, sebenarnya aku tak memiliki sihir bawaan seperti kalian"

"Hee?"

"Kecilkan suaramu! Ini sudah dekat dengan kantin, _pig_!"

" _Gomen_ , tapi kenapa kau tak bercerita tentang itu padaku"

Lagi-lagi, Sakura menghela nafasnya untuk kedua kalinya dan sukses menghabiskan satu tabung gas rumah sakit. _Nyambung kemana sih, nih cerita?_

"Aku mau bercerita, tapi aku tak ingin merepotkanmu"

"Sakura, aku ini sahabatmu. Aku tak akan pernah merasa direpotkan olehmu" Ino tersenyum ikhlas bagaikan malaikat turun dari Surga. "Dan kau juga sudah terlanjur merepotkanku dari awal, hahah.."

"Kau.." Sakura mencoba mengejar Ino yang masih tertawa dan berjalan lebih dulu darinya memasuki kantin sekolah. "Awas kau ya"

"Aw, ampun, _forehead_. Sudahlah, mari kita pesan makanan dahulu"

Setelah itu mereka mendekati penjaga sekaligus penjual satu-satunya di universitas ini, dan banyak yang mengatakan dari 100 orang yang menawarkan jasa untuk menjadi petugas kantin, hanya merekalah yang sukses mengambil hati _rektor-san_ hanya dengan semangkuk _ramen_ (?)

"Hm, mau pesan apa?" Tanya gadis bersurai coklat dengan celemek putih menutupi tubuhnya bagian depan yang masih asik mengayunkan tongkatnya ke belakang seperti mengendalikan piring-piring, sendok dan garpu yang beterbangan dari meja makan menuju tempat pencucian yang telah disediakan.

"Ah, kari sama teh hijau" Sakura memasan makanannya kemudia menunggu pesan Ino. "Sama dengannya saja"

Setelah selesai memesan, tak lama kemudian datanglah dua talenan aluminium berisi satu piring kari dan segelas teh hijau disetiap talenannya dan berhenti di depan tangan Sakura dan Ino. Sakura tampak takjub, bahkan penjaga kantin pun bisa menggunakan sihir.

" _Ano_.. Dari mana kakak bisa menggunakan sihir mengendalikan barang-barang?" Tanya Sakura sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Panggil saja aku Ayame, oh! Aku diajarkan oleh Naru- _kun_ , dia bilang sulit bekerja jika dengan anggota hanya aku dan Tou-san" Ayame –nama gadis itu bercerita dengan sangat semangat menceritakan itu pada Sakura. "Makanya, dia mengajariku sihir ini"

"Naru- _kun_?" kata Sakura seakan mengulang kata-kata Ayame.

"Aa, _Eto_.. putra _rektor-san_ , Namikaze Naruto" jawab Ayame dengan wajah sedikit merona dengan pandangan yang jauh.

Sakura dan Ino menyadari bahwa Ayame sudah tak menatap mereka melain seseorang yang sedang asik berbincang dengan temannya di meja makan. Dan mereka memperhatikan seseorang yang diperhatikan oleh Ayame.

"Tampan bukan?" Ayame tampak terpesona oleh lelaki berambut pirang dan beriris _Ocean_ itu. "Kalau aku punya kesempatan, aku ingin sekali jadi kekasihnya"

"Jadi, kau menyukainya?" ucap Ino dan membuyarkan binary-binar mata Ayame yang sudah menutupi iris miliknya sendiri.

"Heheh.. tapi, itu tak mungkin" Kata Ayame kemudian kembali asik mengayunkan tongkatnya kesana kemarin.

"Kenapa begitu? Kau berhak kok menyukai seseorang, mana tau dia juga menyukaimu, Ayame- _san_ " Sakura tampak ingin menyemangati Ayame dengan kata-kata itu.

Ayame mulai menghela nafasnya dan menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, lalu melanjutkannya kembali. "Coba kalian perhatikan wanita disampingnya itu, bahkan dia lebih cantik dariku"

Sakura dan Ino kembali memutar arah pandangannya ke tempat wanita yang dimaksud oleh Ayame. Dan kali ini mereka memfokuskan pandangan mereka, pada seorang wanita berponi yang menutupi selurug jidatnya dan rambut yang berwarna pirang. Wanita itu tampak sangat nyaman berada disamping lelaki berambut pirang itu.

"Namanya Shion, kudengar dia memiliki sihir meramalkan masa depan seseorang yang cukup dekat dengannya" jelas Ayame. "Ah, sudahlah. Kalian makanlah sebelum makanan kalian dicicipi serangganya Shino"

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menjalan menempati meja yang kosong di belakangnya tadi dan diikuti langkah Ino yang lebih dulu menduduki kursi kosong itu.

.

.

.

"Ino, aku ada urusan sebentar. Kau pergilah ke kelas duluan" Ucap Sakura lalu berjalan agak terburu meninggalkan Ino tanpa sempat mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu.

Ino hanya berjalan menyuluri koridor sekolah, sesampainya di sebuah taman yang tampak nyaman untuk beristirahat. Ino menginjakan kakinya di hijaunya rumput luasnya yang tak bisa diperhitungkan dengan pasti untuk saat ini. Gadis bersurai kuning menyala dengan kucir kuda dikepalanya itu mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling.

' _Ini bahkan sudah membuatku nyaman, daripada berkeliling mencari baju-baju yang cantik di mall_ ' gumam Ino dan memfokuskan tatapannya ke seseorang yang sedang asik menikmati keindahan taman yang tak meninggalkan keasrian dari namanya hutan.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Ino menghampiri lelaki bersurai hitam lurus bak porselin.

Pemuda itu langsung menjawab namun asik dengan kertas dan kuas yang sedang digenggamnya, "Melukis pemandangan"

"Wah, _Kireii_! Lukisanmu cantik sekali" puji Ino kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk disebelah lelaki yang sengaja menampakan sisi seksi perutnya yang ramping.

"Ada yang lebih cantik dari lukisan ini" jawab lelaki itu kemudian menghentikan kegiatan melukisnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Kamu" sahut lelaki itu menatap mata Ino yang sudah berbinar-binar dan rona wajah yang sudah tumpah menghiasi pipi gadis bersurai kuning menyala itu.

Untuk beberapa lama, Ino dan lelaki itu saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Ino yang masih tertegun mendengar jawaban lelaki yang baru ia temui itu, seperti kehilangan ingatannya tentang bagaimana caranya bernafas. Sedangkan lelaki itu tanpa berdosa tersenyum bagaikan malaikat yang turun dari surga memberikan sebuah hadiah yang sangat mengejutkan bagi Ino.

"Wahai, gadis cantik yang berada dihadapanku. Bolehkah saya tau namamu? Perkenalkan nama saya Sai" ucapkan lelaki itu memperkenalkan diri dengan menebarkan senyuman mempesonanya.

"…"

Ino masih belum sadar dari khayalannya entah sampai kemana-mana.

"Nona?"

"Ah, na-na-nama ya?" Ino tersentak kaget saat lelaki dihadapannya melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Ino. "Na-namaku Ino"

"Hm, Ino? Bahkan namamu seindah wajahmu"

 **BLUSH**

Lagi-lagi warna merah menari-nari dengan riangnya di pipi Ino, kali ini membuat gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu hampir ingin pingsan. Karena selama ini tak seorang lelaki yang memuji nama dan kecantikannya bahkan Shikamaru sebagai mantan pacarnya sendiri. Sampai di seruduk banteng pun, kalau gak disuruh Shikamaru gak akan mau memuji kecantikan Ino sebagai pacarnya sendiri. Padahal mereka pacaran sudah lebih dari satu tahun, bukan! Bahkan hampir dua tahun lamanya.

" _A-arigato_ , Sai"

* * *

 **Puft! Selesai juga chapter 5 ini, yaa meskipun tak seperti chap 3 dan 4 yang digantung pas moment2 tertentu. Dalam penyelesaian chapter 5 ini menguji banget XD habisnya, ni otak buntu pake banget! Udah stadium akhir pula. #tragis! Udah gak tau mau bikin lanjutannya kayak mana, jadi dibuat cerita slow aja sampai chap greget dan final chapnya XD #emangkapan? Kagak tauo_O? *plak**

 **Yang tadi abaikan minna, terimakasih sudah membaca fic chap 5 dan jangan lupa reviewnya yaa, kalau bisa saran sih XD #berharap**


	6. Mengungkap Masa Lalu

"Ah, na-na-nama ya?" Ino tersentak kaget saat lelaki dihadapannya melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Ino. "Na-namaku Ino"

"Hm, Ino? Bahkan namamu seindah wajahmu"

 **BLUSH**

Lagi-lagi warna merah menari-nari dengan riangnya di pipi Ino, kali ini membuat gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu hampir ingin pingsan. Karena selama ini tak seorang lelaki yang memuji nama dan kecantikannya bahkan Shikamaru sebagai mantan pacarnya sendiri. Sampai di seruduk banteng pun, kalau gak disuruh Shikamaru gak akan mau memuji kecantikan Ino sebagai pacarnya sendiri. Padahal mereka pacaran sudah lebih dari satu tahun, bukan! Bahkan hampir dua tahun lamanya.

" _A-arigato_ , Sai"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Magic Univercity of Hokkaido**

Chapter 6

Mengungkap Masa Lalu

"Ehem..!" suara itu mengalihkan sepasang manusia yang asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri ke sumber suara. "Kalau mau bermesraan jangan disini"

Seketika itu, Ino terkejut siapa yang mengatakan hal itu padanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, ' _Shikamaru?! A-apa-apaan dia ini!_ '

"Sudahlah, jangan ganggu mereka, Shikamaru" tegur seorang gadis berkepang empat dengan kuciran layaknya kepala nanas sambil menarik lengan kekar lelaki disampingnya untuk menjauh dari Ino dan Sai.

' _Cih! Menyebalkan, apa-apaan gadis itu menggandeng tangan Shikamaru, mereka jadi tampak sama-sama serasi. Bahkan sikap menyebalkan mereka pun sama_ ' gerutu Ino bergulat dengan hati nuraninya.

"Sai, ayo kita pergi dari sini!" geram Ino lalu menarik paksa Sai bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak menjauh dari Shikamaru dan 'kekasihnya' (?)

"O-oi, chotto..!" seru Shikamaru berusaha mengejar Ino yang sudah melesap dari hadapannya, namun dihentikan oleh gadis disampingnya itu.

"Jadi, gadis itu yang sering kau ceritakan?" Tanya gadis bersurai kuning menyala itu dan menatap Shikamaru berharap mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Ya, Temari" sahut Shikamaru masih enggan menatap gadis yang dipanggilnya dengan nama 'Temari' itu.

"Dia yang meninggalkanmu, bukan?" pertanyaan Temari berhasil menarik pandangan Shikamaru dari keberadaan Ino yang sudah tak tampak lagi.

"Seharusnya dia dapat menerima apapun sikap kekasihnya" komentar Temari. "Bukan memutuskan hubungan, sampai tak berbicara selama ini"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Temari mendelik sinis. "Kau bahkan memutuskan Kankuro, karena dia 'Membosankan', bukan?"

Shikamaru menyeringai setelah mendapati Temari memutar bola matanya hingga terlihat tampak sangat kesal. "Itu berbeda"

"Apa bedanya?" Tanya Shikamaru mencondongkan badannya sehingga dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah temari yang sedikit merona. "Kau juga menjalin hubungan dengannya, bukan?"

Seketika itu, rona wajah Temari berubah menjadi rona marah seorang gadis. Temari tampak berdecak kesal kali ini. "Dia yang menembakku, dia yang mencintaiku, bukan aku"

Kini Shikamaru hanya tertawa mengejek mendengar jawaban cukup konyol dari mulut _partner_ -nya ini. "Jadi, kau tak mencintainya begitu?"

Lelaki bertubuh cangkung itu memasukan kedua tangannya kesaku celana lalu mulai melangkah pergi berlawan arah dengan jalan yang dilalui oleh Ino. "Dan mengapa kau bisa menjalin hubungan sampai 3 tahun dengannya, heh?"

untuk kedua kalinya Temari berdecak kesal, dia mempercepat langkahnya dan menyamakannya dengan lelaki yang sudah lebih 2 bulan menjadi partner-nya itu.

"Argh, sudahlah. Jangan bicarakan dia.." Temari menarik nafas panjang sejenak. ".. aku tak pernah menang, jika menyangkut masa lalu"

Dan akhirnya, Shikamaru tertawa bangga atas kemenangannya terhadap Temari untuk kesekian kalinya. 2 bulan terakhir membuat mereka saling beradu mulut tentang masa lalu. Dan tentu saja, seperti yang dituturkan Temari. Dia tak pernah berhasil membungkam mulut partner-nya itu, jika gadis bersurai kuning menyala itu mulai menyinggung mantan kekasihnya Shikamaru. Lelaki berkucir kepala nenas itu selalu berhasil membalikkan cerita dan membungkam Temari dengan cerita cinta masa lalu gadis itu bersama Kankuro.

* * *

" _Ano_.. Kau mau membawaku kemana, Ino?" pertanyaan Sai menyadarkan gadis berkucir kuda dengan surai kuning menyala itu dari khayalannya yang entah sampai kemana.

"Eh.. ki-kita dimana, Sai?!" seru Ino begitu sadar sudah tak berada di lingkungan sekolah, dihadapanya hanya ada bunga lavender sejauh mata memandang.

"Tenanglah, _hime_. Ini hanya taman sekolah yang berada 10 Kilometer dari universitas" sahut Sai dengan santai tampak memperdulikan kepanikan Ino yang masih terperanga kaget.

"10 Kilometer, Sai?! Bahkan kau tak mengingatkanku untuk berhenti di depan gerbang?!" seru Ino yang sudah mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan.

"Gerbang? Ah, kau lupa universitas ini tak memiliki gerbang" ingat Sai memasang wajah polosnya dan Ino terpesona akan kepikunannya.

" _Are_? Be-begitu? A-a.." Ino hingga lupa bagaimana caranya berbicara. "Ka-kalau begitu, kita kembali saja"

Belum sempat Ino meninggalkan Sai yang memutuskan untuk menikmati pemandangan _Purple Flowers_ ini, tangan Ino ditarik sehingga terduduk disamping lelaki berambut hitam kelam itu.

"Mumpung kita disini, aku ingin menghabiskan hari ini bersamamu" ucap Sai dengan menebar senyuman tak berdosa miliknya dan Ino hanya dapat terpesona. " _Purple is the color of Lavender Flower, and it's like your color_ "

Ino yang tak ahli dalam berbahasa inggris hanya dapat berkata, "Hee? _Na-nani_?" Sai tersenyum dan mengerti saat itu juga.

"Ungu adalah warna Bunga Lavender, dan itu seperti warnamu" tutur lembut Sai.

"Ah, _a-arigato_ "

" _Dia_ mantan kekasihmu?" Ino menaikan alisnya sebelah dan menatap wajah Sai yang masih mengarah ke depan. "Lelaki tadi, maksudku"

' _Bagaimana dia bisa tau?_ ' jerit Ino dalam bathin.

"Itu tampak jelas diwajahmu, _hime_!" kali Ino terperanjat mendengar jawaban Sai yang seperti dapat membaca isi hatinya.

Seperti tak ingin memperdulikan ekspresi terperanjat gadis disampingnya itu, Sai merogoh sebuah buku gambar kosong yang ada di dalam ranselnya. Dan mengeluarkan sebuah kuas beserta beberapa cat warna yang tampak biasa digunakannya.

"Kau ingin melukis lagi?" Tanya Ino menyapu wajah terkejutnya pergi dan memandang buku kosong ditangan Sai dan lelaki itu hanya mengangguk pelan. "Aku sedikit mengantuk, jika sudah selesai bangunkan aku ya, Sai"

"Tidurlah dipangkuanku"

Tawaran Sai kali ini membuat Ino mendelik curiga kepada lelaki yang masih menaruh senyuman palsu diwajahnya itu.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan menciummu ataupun lebih"

Penjelasan Sai tentu saja belum bisa meyakinkan hati Ino, tapi Sai tetap nekat menarik kepala Ino dan menaruh dipangguannya. Tampak seperti barang saja, bukan? "Sayang kalau rambut indahmu tersentuh tanah"

Ino mengedipkan matanya dan sesekali melototkan matanya kewajah Sai yang sudah asik melakukan kegiatan melukisnya itu. Entah apa yang akan digambara oleh Sai, Ino tak tau dan tak begitu perduli dengan hal itu. Gadis bersurai kuning menyala itu hanya memutuskan terlelap dipangkuan lelaki yang baru saja ia kenal itu.

* * *

Dilain tempat yang berbeda, gadis bersurai merah muda terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya disebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan bau obat-obatan. Namun, tak tampak adanya tanda itu gudang obat. Disana hanya terlihat seperti ruang yang penuh dengan botol berisi cairan berbagai warna, ada sebuah kasur dan sepasang meja serta kursi.

"Mencari siapa?" sebuah suara terngiang di telinga gadis beriris _emerald_ itu tersadar bahwa ada seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Ah, Konan- _sensei_! _Ano_.. aku mencari _sensei_ " sahut gadis muda itu mengubah arah pandangannya ke seorang wanita bersurai biru laut itu.

"Mencariku?" wanita itu berjalan mengitari Sakura dan memasuki ruangan yang bertulisan ' **Ruang Kesehatan** ' itu, lalu meletakkan beberapa buku digenggamannya diatas meja. "Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?"

"Ah, _Iie_! Aku kesini ingin meminta sesuatu dari _sensei_ " sahut Sakura menghampiri Konan yang tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya. "Boleh?"

Konan melirik sesaat kemudian kembali asik membalik buku yang terletak dihadapannya sekarang. "Jadi kau tertarik dengan sihir pengobatan? Kenapa?"

" _Eto_.. aku tak begitu suka sihir untuk bertarung. Dapat mengobati seseorang yang terluka itu sudah cukup bagiku" tutur Sakura menjelajahi ruang kesehatan yang penuh dengan lemari berisi ramuan sihir untuk pengobatan.

"Kau tau, aku bukan guru seperti yang lainnya, _ano.._ " Konan menggantungkan kata-katanya, lalu menatap sebuah cahaya yang muncul saat ia memainkan tongkat miliknya. "Haruno Sakura, itu kah namamu?"

"Hee? Bagaimana _Sensei_ tau, bahkan aku belum memperkenalkan diri" ujar Sakura terkejut dan menaikan dua alisnya cukup tinggi.

Konan terdengar terkekeh kecil dan menunjuk sesuatu yang berada diatas surai merah muda milik mahasiswi barunya itu. "Kami punya sihir tersendiri untuk mengenali kalian, para mahasiswa baru"

' _ **Haruno Sakura, 17 tahun, tak mempunyai keahlian sihir**_ ' itulah yang dipancarkan oleh cahaya yang tampak begitu sangat jelas diatas kepala Sakura. Itu sebenarnya hanya sihir biasa yang digunakan para dosen untuk mengenali para mahasiswa baru. Sihir ini baru dikembangkan oleh Namikaze Minato, rektor Magic University of Hokkaido.

"Ah, _sou desu ka_?" Konan mengangguk yakin dan menatap Sakura yang kembali menyelusuri lemari botol semua ramuan obat. "Jadi, boleh aku belajar sihir pengobatan dari _sensei_?"

Konan menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya dengan sangat perlahan. "Kau tau, aku bukan guru yang bagus untuk tempat belajar sihir"

"Tak masalah, aku akan berusaha lebih rajin mempraktekan sihir yang diajarkan oleh _sensei_ " kini Sakura sudah menatap Konan keyakinan penuh. "Meskipun sulit aku akan belajar, aku tak ingin merepotkan Shikamaru- _senpai_ "

"Oh, jadi kau mendapat partner sementara" Konan berjalan mendekati jendela yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka. " _Yosh_ , baiklah aku akan mengejarkanmu. _Demo.._ "

" _Demo?_ " Sakura mengulangi kosakata yang dilanturkan oleh Konan yang tengah asik menikmati hembusan angin. " _Demo_ apa, _sensei_?"

" _Demo_.." Konan membalikan posisi badannya memunggungi jendela dengan tirai berkibar-kibar. "Kita belajarnya mulai jam 5 sore sampai jam 9 malam tanpa henti"

 **GLUK**

Sakura menelan mentah air ludahnya, dia tak membayangkan akan berlatih tanpa istirahat. Tapi, Sakura mengerti mengapa Konan melakukan hal itu, karena kami tak banyak waktu untuk berlatih sihir baru dan menguasainya dengan cepat.

" _Ha'I_ , aku mengerti, _sensei_!" sahut Sakura dengan semangat.

' _Aku tak boleh diam dan menunggu bantuan Shikamaru, aku harus mengembangkan sihir pengobatanku. Aku tak begitu memahami dan tertarik dengan sihir yang diajarkan Kushina-sensei_ ' gumam Sakura mulai bertekat.

Konan hanya mengulaskan senyumannya melihat semangat yang timbul dari raut wajah Sakura. "Ya sudah, kembalilah ke kelas. Temui aku disini nanti sore"

Mendengar perintah Konan, Sakura langsung menurut dan berlalu pergi dibalik tembok putih yang mengalangi pendangan Konan.

"Kau tak boleh kecapekan, Konan _-hime_ " anjur sebuah suara yang terdengar cukup jelas oleh Konan dan berhasil membuatnya tersentak kaget lalu membalikan tubuhnya.

"Itachi- _sensei_ , sejak kapan kau disini?" seru Konan dengan raut wajah belum percaya.

Itachi tersenyum manis menatap Konan dengan ejekan. Tentu saja, Konan semakin bingung dengan keberadaan lelaki beriris Onyx itu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang.." Itachi meraih helaian surai Konan yang tak begitu panjang dan membelainya dengan lembut. "Jika kita sedang berduaan, panggil aku dengan Itachi- _kun_ "

Kini sebuah kecupan melayang di jidat Konan yang tertutup oleh poni yang menghadap sebelah kiri. "Atau kau mau dihukum, heh?" dan Itachi menyeringai girang melihat wanita dihadapannya sudah membatu membayangkan hukuman yang akan diberikan olehnya.

"Ah, _Iie_. _Gomen-nasai_ , I-ita.." Konan masih tergagap mendapat tatapan tajam oleh lelaki Uchiha itu. " _I-ITTADAKIMASU_..!"

' _Eh? Yang keluar kok itu sih, baka, baka, baka!_ ' jeritan hati Konan menyesali perkataannya sendiri.

"Hei, katakan dengan benar. Atau kau yang akan kumakan" ucap Itachi yang sudah berhasil masuk dari jendela yang sengaja terbuka itu. "Katakan sekarang"

 **GLUK**

Konan mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin dengan wajah pucat memandang Itachi yang semakin lama, semakin dekat dan menyudutkannya di dinding dingin ruang kesehatan.

"I-i-itachi, iiii.. ta-chi~ kun" ucap Konan lirih memaksakan mulutnya untuk berkata-kata yang tak pernah ia ucapkan sekalipun.

"Hm? _Nani_? Aku sungguh tak mendengar apapun" goda Itachi semakin menjadi.

' _Itachi-sensei benar-benar menyebalkan, menggodaku seperti ini_ ' Konan memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merona karena Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya di depan matanya.

Itachi menyentuh dagu Konan dengan lembut dan membuat wanita muda itu menatap tajam _Onyx_ milik lelaki berbadan jangkung itu. Lelaki Uchiha itu menaikan sebelah alisnya seperti berkata, ' _Nani_?!'

" _Gomen-nasai_ , Itachi- _kun~_!" seru Konan sembari meneruskannya dengan jeritan panjang dengan akhiran – _kun_.

Itachi menyeringai dan membekap mulut Konan dengan sebelah tangannya. Itachi tampak senang namun sedikit khawatir jeritan Konan akan di dengar oleh orang lain. Sadar mulutnya dibekap, Konan pun bungkam seribu bahasa.

Setelah kekasihnya itu akhirnya terdiam, Itachi merebahkan tubuhnya di sebuah kasur yang tersedia di ruangan tersebut. Dia tampak beberapa kali menghela nafas, Konan tampak bingung dengan sikap lelaki dihadapannya itu.

" _Doushite_? Itachi- _kun_.." Tanya Konan yang tampaknya sudah mulai terbiasa memanggil kekasihnya dengan imbuhan – _kun_ dan menghampiri Itachi yang masih terbaring di kasur.

"Ah, _Iie_. Aku hanya berfikir, siapa yang akan menjadi _partner_ _Ototo_?" Itachi kembali menghela nafasnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya bersandarkan bantal.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" Tanya Konan duduk dipinggiran kasur memunggungi Itachi.

"Hn, aku khawatir padanya" Itachi bangkit dari kasur dan duduk disamping Konan. "Konan- _hime_ kejam sekali"

"Kejam?" kini bola mata Konan membulat sempurna hampir melompat keluar dari kepalanya.

"Kau lancar sekali memanggil Sasuke dengan – _kun_ , sedangkan namaku masih dengan – _sensei_ " gerutu Itachi layaknya anak kecil tak kebagian permen.

" _Eto.._ karena Sasuke- _kun_ sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri" sahut Konan malu-malu cicak.

"Lalu aku? _Sensei-_ mu? Rekan kerjamu?" sungut Itachi berjalan menghampiri jendela.

Kini Konan hanya menatap punggung Itachi ditutupi jas hitam dan kemeja abu-abu. Wanita itu menghela nafasnya sejenak, kemudian menghampiri Itachi.

"Kau kekasihku, dan dia yang akan menjadi adik iparku. Tapi, kita sekarang sedang kerja, mengajari mahasiswa baru" Konan mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit biru dengan awan yang bertebaran menghiasi warna birunya. "Aku belum terbiasa dengan panggilan itu dan kau tau itu, Itachi- _sensei_ "

Itachi sedikit memajukan mulutnya lalu memutarkan _Onyx_ -nya dengan sempurna, diikuti dengusan kesal. "Kau harus biasakan, Konan- _se~_ nsei"

Konan sedikit terkejut melihat Itachi melompat keluar dari jendela tanpa mengatakan _Sayonara_ lalu mengecup keningnya seperti biasanya. ' _Apa dia marah?_ ' gumam Konan menatap kepergian kekasihnya itu.

* * *

 **BRUK!**

"Itai..!" ringis Sakura mendapatkan dirinya sudah tersungkur di lantai koridor sekolah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah suara menyadarkan Sakura bahwa ia baru saja menabrak seseorang.

" _Ha'I, gomen_. Aku tak melihatmu tadi" ucap Sakura yang masih berusaha membersihkan rok sepanjang 3 jari diatas lutut. "Sa-sasuke?"

"Hn?" sahut lelaki rambut berpantat ayam itu. " _Nani_?"

"Ah, _Iie_. _Arigato_ sudah menolongku untuk yang kemarin" ujar Sakura sedikit membungkuk.

"Hn" sahut lelaki itu lagi dengan menancapkan _Onyx_ -nya di pandangan emerald Sakura.

' _Dingin sekali, tapi kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu_ ' risih Sakura mulai salah tingkah mau melakukan apa lagi.

"Suraimu" kata Sasuke sedikit lirih dan membuat Sakura kurang mendengar kata-katanya.

" _Nani_?"

"Rambutmu indah" ulang Sasuke.

 **SRERT!**

Hembusan angin tiba-tiba saja menerpa rambut merah muda milik Sakura, dan untuk sejenak kebisuan seribu bahasa mereka menimbulkan keheningan cukup lama sampai hembusan angin terhenti dan lelaki Uchiha itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Seperti bunga Sakura, aku menyukainya"

 **BLUSH**

Untuk sekarang tak hembusan angin, namun rasa sesak seperti sebuah tusukan pisau yang menancap tajam didada Sakura. Deg! Sakura hanya menatap kosong wajah tampan Sasuke tanpa menyadari wajahnya sudah merona.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke membulatkan matanya kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung ditempat itu juga.

".. _aku menyukainya_ "

Kata-kata itu selalu terngiang di kepala Sakura, wajahnya semakin memerah menyadari bahwa Sasuke baru saja memuji rambut merah muda miliknya.

' _Dia menyukainya? Rambutku? Baru pertama kalinya ada lelaki memuji rambutku,_ _kyaa..!_ ' gumam Sakura menjerit kegirangan, lalu berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Sasuke sembari memegangi surai merah muda miliknya.

* * *

 **Huwaaa.. gak bisa move on mikirin gimana jadinya** **manga** **Naruto kalau MK-sensei beneran gak gambar komik Naruto lagi.. MK-sensei tega bener dagh X'O paling tidak buat cerita Namikaze Family deh, habis terharu kalau lihat jalan cerita mereka X'D** _ **#abaikan**_

 **Akhirnya, chap 6 nya update juga XD semoga aja nih fic selesai sebelum liburan sekolah selesai, kalau gak selesai juga, bisa discontinue deh fic ini, kan sayang XD** _ ***ditimpuk**_

 **Oh ya, gimana ceritanya yang kuselesaikan penuh kegalauan diri ini? semakin gaje dan gak karuan kah? maklumin aje ye, minna XD salahin MK-sensei yang buat author galau gak tentu arah** _ **#GakUsahNyalahinOrang:O**_

 **Yups, Terimakasih sudah baca fic ku yaa minna, jangan sampai lupa tinggal review berharga kalian yaak XD** _ **#lebay**_

 ** _Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1436 H_ , Mohon Maaf Lahir Dan Bathin ****:) Bagi Yang Merayakan XD**


	7. Mengungkap Masa Lalu - Part 2

**Magic University of Hokkaido**

 _Mengungkap Masa Lalu_

 **-Part 2-**

* * *

"Wah, membosankan sekali" suara keluahan itu keluar dari bibir manisnya gadis berkucir kuda dengan surai kuning menyala yang sangat indah. "Besok sudah pemilihan _partner_ , aku belum bisa menentukan yang tepat"

Gadis bersurai merah muda di sampingnya hanya tersenyum lembut dan sejenak termenung akan sesuatu hal. ' _Ah, benar juga. Aku juga belum memilih partner-ku_ ' guman gadis itu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan.

"Ah, benar juga. Sebaiknya aku minta dia saja yang menjadi _partner_ -ku" keputusan Ino pun sudah bulat dan mengalihkan perhatian Sakura.

"Siapa? Sai?" Tanya Sakura melirik sebentar sahabatnya yang mengangguk yakin. "Kenapa bukan Shikamaru?"

Sekarang bukanlah anggukan yakin yang tampak di pandangan Sakura, melainkan _Death glared_ Ino yang sangat menusuk memperhatikan _emerald_ Sakura dengan tajam. "Kan sudah kubilang, dia sudah punya _partner_ sekaligus pacarnya, _forehead_!"

Ya, tanpa diberitahukan oleh Ino pun, Sakura juga sudah mengetahuinya dari mulut Shikamaru. Ia bahkan sudah mengetahuinya pada hari dimana ia terakhir berlatih sihir bersama Shikamaru sebagai _partner_ sementaranya.

* * *

 **Flashback On**

" _Strength of hand, magic!_ "

 **SRING!**

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda melompat menjauh dari batu-batu besar yang telah ia hantam dengan kekuatan penuh. Sedang lelaki berambut nanas di belakangnya, hanya berdiri menunggu reaksi dari sihir gadis itu.

 **Trak! Bam!**

Yap! Batu berukuran cukup besar itu telah menunjukan hasil penyerangan gadis bermanikan _emerald_ itu. Rona kebahagian disertai cucuran keringat yang telah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, gadis itu tersenyum bahagia dan memandang lelaki disampingnya sekarang.

"Selamat, Sakura! Sihirmu sudah jauh berkembang, bahkan sangat terkendali daripada Kushina- _sensei_ " ucap lelaki sembari membayangi _sensei_ yang ia bicarakan sedang murka.

" _Arigato_ , Shikamaru- _Senpai_. Ini berkat bantuanmu seminggu ini, aku akhirnya cukup menguasai sihir ini" sahut Sakura dengan semangatnya.

"Ah, aku bahkan tak berbuat apa-apa. Dengan begini, kau tak perlu bantuanku sebagai _partner_ sementara lagi" ujar Shikamaru melipat tangannya di dada bidangnya.

"Kau benar, _gomen_ sudah merepotkanmu seminggu ini" Sakura sedikit menundukkan kepalanya lalu segera diangkatnya kembali.

"Ah, kau tak merepotkanku sama sekali. Oh ya Sakura, bagaimana.." belum sempat Shikamaru melanjutkan perkataannya yang sudah tergantung karena sebuah seruan yang memanggil namanya.

"Sudah selesai, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru dan Sakura serempak mengamati seorang gadis bersurai kuning menyala dengan kucir empat kepala nanas berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan wajah datar.

"Ini sudah sore, tidakkah bisa besok kalian lanjutkan lagi?" ketus gadis itu tampak sedang kesal.

" _Mendokusei_.." Shikamaru menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Aku sudah bilang, jangan menungguku, Temari"

' _Pantas saja, 5 hari lalu Ino mengamuk tak jelas. Shikamaru sudah punya kekasih yang bahkan tampak menyebalkan dari Shikamaru_ ' gumam Sakura sembari mengingat amarah Ino yang tak terkendalikan beberapa hari yang lalu.

" _Ano_.. dia siapa, _senpai_?" Tanya Sakura memecahkan perseteruan Shikamaru dan Temari yang sudah cukup lama berlangsung.

"Ah, aku? Aku _partner_ sekaligus kekasihnya" sahut Temari dengan santai.

" _So-sou desu ka_? _Gomen_ , telah merepotkan kekasihmu" ucap Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Temari tadi.

"Tak usah minta maaf Sakura, Temari bisa tidak kau tinggalkan kami berdua sebentar" kata Shikamaru.

"Hn, aku mengerti"

Lalu, Temari berjalan meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih menatap punggungnya hingga menghilang dibalik kegelapan bayangan pepohonan yang cukup tinggi itu. Sekarang Shikamaru menatap Sakura yang masih terdiam menatapinya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kalian pacaran, _senpai?_ " pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir manis gadis merah muda itu.

"Ah, um.. baru beberapa minggu lalu" sebuah kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Shikamaru.

"Jadi, kau sudah _move on_ dari sahabatku?" goda Sakura dengan tatapan mengejeknya.

Shikamaru menyisir rambutnya hingga ujung helaian terakhir, sedikit garukan beberapa kali membuat Sakura menanti sedikit lama. "Aku tak pernah melupakannya, kau tau?"

Sakura mengubah tatapan mengejeknya dengan raut wajah serius. Shikamaru menghela nafasnya cukup dalam. "Dia yang menghindariku, aku bahkan tak diberikan kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya"

"Dia memang begitu, dan aku yakin ia masih menaruh perasaan padamu" Sakura mulai berkomentar. "Aku sudah mencoba menyadarkannya, tapi ia tetap keras kepala"

"Aku tau itu" Shikamaru menghela nafasnya kembali yang cukup lebih cepat dari yang tadi. "Aku hanya, argh.. aku sudah tak punya strategi untuk mendekatinya lagi"

 **Flahback Off**

* * *

"Kau dengar aku?" sebuah suara menyadarkan Sakura dari ingatannya pada 2 minggu lalu, tepatnya begitu.

"Aeh? _Gomen_ , Ino" Sakura hanya menyengir ria mendapati wajah kusut Ino yang sudah cukup parah. "Ayolah, _pig_! Jangan marah begitu, jadi kau sudah menanyakan Sai untuk menjadi _partner_ mu?"

"Belum, setelah istirahat akan kutanyakan" Ino mulai mengedarkan pandangannya, memastikan _sensei_ tak masuk ke kelas. "Jadi, siapa _partner_ mu?"

"Aku belum memutuskan siapa, aku belum memikirkannya sampai sekarang" Sakura menghela nafasnya, menyadari kelalaiannya tersebut.

"Naruto, kenapa bukan dia saja?" usul Ino.

" _Iie_ , aku yakin ia sudah memiliki _partner_ sekarang. Kau tau kan, Shion ataupun Karin mengejarnya untuk menjadi _parner_ nya"

"Kau benar, Hinata? Bukankah ia juga menyukai Naruto?" Ino mencoba mengingat kembali seminggu yang lalu saat Hinata berseteru dengan Karin karena sama-sama menyukai lelaki berambut pirang itu.

"Kau benar, makanya tak mungkin ia menjadi _partner_ ku saat-saat terakhir begini"

"Jadi, kau belum memiliki _partner_ , Sakura- _chan_?" pertanyaan yang tak berasal dari kedua gadis itu, melainkan seorang lelaki berambut merah yang tampak menguping pembicaraan kedua sahabat itu.

Sakura merubah mimik wajahnya saat mengetahui siapa yang bertanya kepadanya. "Itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu, Sasori"

"Hey, hey! Jangan ketus begitu, wajahmu jadi tampak tua dengan wajah masam itu" goda lelaki dengan sebutan Sasori itu sambil mencolek pipi Sakura. Namun, dengan sigap Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangan Sasori.

' _Dasar, bahkan saudara jauh pun mempunyai sikap kurang ajar juga'_ gumam Sakura berdecak kesal.

"Siapa lelaki tampan ini, Sakura?" bisik Ino berharap lelaki dihadapannya tak mendengar ucapannya.

Namun, telinga tajam Sasori sangat peka dengan pujaan. Lihat saja, sebuah tawa kemenangan yang tersungging dibibirnya. "Perkenalkan _Kirei-chan_ , namaku Sasori" sambil menggenggam tangan Ino yang lembut, Sasori memberi sebuah kecupan manis.

"Eh, namaku bukan _Kirei-chan_ , tapi Ino" sahut gadis berambut pirang itu dengan polos. Dan Sakura menyeplak jidat lebarnya. ' _Ya ampun, Ino_ '

" _Yoroshiku,_ em.. Ino- _chan_ " Sasori tersenyum riang lalu menatap Sakura dengan kesenangannya. Lalu, berlalu pergi begitu saja.

"Kau jangan sampai tergoda dengannya" saran Sakura dengan ketus.

" _Doushite_? Kau cemburu?" Ino mendelik tajam dengan senyuman menyindir.

Sakura membalas dengan _death glared_ tajamnya, disertai dengusan kesal. "Dia memiliki sikapa sama dengan sepupunya, Gaara dan.. um, Temari. Eh? Kau taukan?" Sakura tampak ragu mengatakannya, karena takut Ino tersinggung.

Dan benar saja, Ino memalingkan wajah kesalnya agar tak dilihat oleh Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum kaku, melihat aneh kearah sahabatnya itu. Benci, tak ingin tau, tak peduli tentang apapun yang menyangkut dengan Shikamaru. Sakura tau itu hanya kata-kata Ino untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya kepada cinta pertamanya itu.

"Sudahlah, aku juga tak akan jatuh cinta pada Sasori, meskipun ia tampan, hehehe.." balas Ino dengan cengiran.

 **PLAK!**

"Itai..! kenapa kau menjitakku, _forehead_!" Ino meringis kesakitan. "Dan jika serangga kau jadikan alasan, kujitak lagi kepalamu"

"Ehehe.." Sakura hanya tertawa karena ketahuan alasannya oleh Ino. Dan gadis bersurai pirang itu hanya menatapnya dengan jengkel. ' _Malah ketawa kau, forehead_!'

" _Konichiwa_! Hari ini kalian akan belajar mengeluarkan sihir terdalam dari diri kalian" Tiba-tiba saja Itachi muncul dibalik asap yang tak disadari oleh mahasiswa di kelas itu.

" _Konichiwa_! Itachi- _sensei_ ~" sahut para mahasiswi dengan semangat '45 contoh penerus bangsa yang bersemangat, bukan?

"Yap, karena kalian cukup semangat. Kita mulai saja, kita mulai dari Chouji!" Itachi menunjuk seorang lelaki berbadan gumpal yang masih asik dengan _snack_ yang sedang digenggamannya. "Kau maju!"

"Ha? Kenapa aku, _sensei_?" Tanya Chouji sambil berjalan menghampiri Itachi dan membuang bungkus makanan ringannya yang telah habis.

"Sudahlah, tutup matamu dan konsentrasi pada satu titik cahaya dalam kegelapan" jelas Itachi sembari member tempat untuk Chouji berdiri didekatnya. "Sihir ini lebih tepatnya aku yang menggunakannya, kalian hanya perlu berkonsentrasi dan fokus pada satu titik cahaya dalam kegelapan saat kalian menutup mata"

Kembali menatap Chouji yang berusaha keras mencari cahaya di kegelapan dirinya sampai-sampai wajahnya memerah karena tak mengambil nafas terlalu lama. Itachi menggerakan tangannya diarea wajahnya, lalu berjalan sedikit menjauh.

 **Pruuut~**

Sebuah gas berjumlah cukup besar keluar dari lobang pantat Chouji dan membuat seluruh mahasiswa terpaksa menahan nafasnya karena ulah Chouji. Ini lebih tepatnya berkonsentrasi mengeluarkan gas alam Chouji, daripada memfokuskan ke titik sihir tersembunyinya.

"Hoy..! gendut, kau kentut jangan sembarangan!" maki seorang mahasiswa sembari berteriak tanpa melepaskan tangannya yang melekat dihidungnya.

' _Yang benar saja_?' gumam Sakura menatap lemas lelaki berbadan gempal yang berdiri disamping Itachi.

"Apa kau bi.. lang?!" dengan berapi-api Chouji berteriak membalas makian para mahasiswa akibat ulahnya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Chouji tidak bisakah kau berkonsentrasi sedikit. Besok kalian sudah harus mempersiapkan ujian kelulusan, mengerti?" Itachi melerai perdebatan para mahasiswanya dengan senyuman menawannya, tentu saja para mahasiswi terpesona melihatnya.

"Yosh! Aku akan berkonsentrasi sekarang, yang tadi hanyalah pemanasan!" ujar Chouji mengelak.

' _Pemanasan apanya? Buang gas gitu dibilang pemanasan?!_ ' iner Sakura sudah angkat bicara rupanya.

Chouji menghela nafas panjang sebelum menutup kedua matanya, seperti sedang menenangkan diri. Setelah beberapa menit berselang, Itachi tersenyum kemudian menepuk pundak Chouji sebanyak tiga kali.

" _Show Us_.." sebuah mantra yang mengundang cahaya yang sekilas timbul di seluruh tubuh Chouji.

 **SRING!**

"Wow, aku jadi lebih tampan darimu _sensei_ " ucap Chouji sembari mengeluarkan cermin besar dari kantongnya lalu membantingnya kebelakang.

Semua orang terpana dengan perubahan Chouji, bahkan tak ada kedipan mata oleh seluruh mahasiswa. Bagaimana tidak? Chouji yang berbadan gempal menjadi kurus, pipinya yang tempam menjadi tirus. Meskipun tak terlalu tampan, tapi Chouji menarik perhatian sebagian mahasiswi.

"Heh? Jadi, penyamaran tubuhkah sihirmu?" Itachi tersenyum sinis lalu melipat tangannya didada. "Bahkan penyamaranmu tak menandingi ketampananku" dan Itachi tersenyum bangga. ' _Apa lagi, Ototo-ku yang manis. Hoho.._ ' _**APA? Jangan-jangan Itachi Brother Complex, OH NO! *ditendang**_

Chouji berdecak kesal, _sensei_ yang ia benci tak berhasil kesal oleh perkataannya. Dengan santai Chouji berjalan mendekati meja semula ia tempati, tanpa mengetahui seluruh mata tertuju padanya karena tubuhnya kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Baiklah, aku berbohong!" Chouji terlihat berbinar mendengar penuturan _sensei_ yang berada didepan kelas. "Kalian bisa menggunakan sihir ini, tapi hanya untuk diri kalian sendiri"

"Ini tak akan membahayakan, jika kalian gagal. Belajarlah sendiri, aku akan mengawasi kalian" sambung Itachi. "Oh ya, besok kalian beruntung, besok adalah hari berlibur dan kalian boleh mengunjungi Kota Edo"

"Kota Edo?!" seru seluruh mahasiswa masih belum mengerti dengan perkataan _sensei_ mereka itu.

"Ya, Kota Edo adalah Kota untuk para penyihir tinggal. Disana mereka hanya menjual barang-barang sihir tak berbahaya, tak ada penyihir jahat disana. Jadi, kalian aman kesana" sahut Itachi. "Ah, aku lupa. Kota itu berada sebelah utara dari disini, aku dan Kakashi- _sensei_ yang akan mengantar dan mengawasi kalian"

Setelah jam pelajaran habis, Itachi meninggalkan kelas diikuti para mahasiswa yang berhamburan keluar dari ruangan itu. Sakura dan Ino memutuskan berpisah disimpang jalan karena memiliki kepentingan masing-masing. Sudah lebih dari seminggu, Hinata dan Karin tak bersama mereka. Mungkin karena pertengkaran mereka mengenai putra tunggal _rector_ itu.

Sakura menghela nafasnya sejenak, memikirkan siapa yang akan menjadi _partner_ nya besok. Ditambah teman barunya, Hinata dan Karin mengalami masalah seperti itu. Sebenarnya Sakura tak ingin mereka begini terus, tapi mereka tetap kokoh dengan prinsip masing-masing.

' _Oh ya,_ _kenapa belakangan ini aku tak melihat Sasuke-kun ya? Apa dia sudah memiliki partner?_ '

Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya saat mengetahui dirinya sudah tak dilingkungan sekolah, melainkan berada ditepi danau yang menjadi tempat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sakura sedikit terkekeh membayangkan cerobohnya dirinya yang tak pandai berenang malah mencoba menolong orang yang disangkanya ingin bunuh diri padahal itu salah paham.

' _Seperti biasa, danau ini begitu tenang_ '

Sakura tampak sangat menikmati hembusan angin yang menari-nari diatas udara sejuk disekitar danau yang tak bernama itu. Kenangan kecerobohannya itu masih sangat jelas di benak gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Namun jika bukan kecerobohannya, mungkin Sakura tak akan dapat mencium harumnya aroma tomat di tubuh lelaki berbadan jangkung itu.

"AKU BEGINI JUGA SALAHMU!"

Sakura tersentak saat mendengar sebuah seruan yang berasal dari sela pepohonan yang rindang. Perlahan-lahan, Sakura berjalan melewati sela-sela pepohonan menemukan asal suara seruan itu.

"Aku tau, _gomen-nasai_ " sebuah suara lirih membalas sebuah seruan tadi yang menyita perhatian Sakura.

Kini Sakura menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik semak-semak yang cukup untuk membuatnya tak terlihat oleh kedua orang lelaki berambut _raven_ dihadapannya itu.

' _Itachi-sensei dan Sasuke-kun?!_ '

Dengan seksama Sakura memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka yang tampak sedang mempermasalahkan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Kau Kira Dengan Minta Maaf, Aku Kembali Seperti Semula. Tidak, Aniki!" seruan itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke seraya pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang tampak masih merasa bersalah.

" _Chotto_.. argh! _Ototo_!" Itachi tak sempat menghentikan langkah kesal Sasuke yang berlalu pergi tanpa menginggalkan titik terang dari permasalahan mereka.

' _Jadi.. Itachi-sensei itu aniki Sasuke-kun?_ ' gumam Sakura yang masih menjadi penguntit dibalik semak-semak.

Tap!

Itachi melangkah berlawanan arah dengan Sasuke, dengan artian berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang sudah mulai panik karena ia menyangka keberadaannya diketahui oleh _sensei_ nya itu.

' _Nani?! Bagaimana ini?_ '

Tanpa sadar rupanya Itachi sudah berjalan melewati Sakura, dan setelah sadar gadis beriris jambrud itu menghela nafas lega karena keberadaannya tak diketahui oleh Itachi. " _Yokatta_.. fiuh!" ucap Sakura merasa lega.

.

.

.

"Tak baik mendengar pembicaraan diam-diam"

' _Eh?!_ ' Dengan kaku Sakura memutar kepalanya secara perlahan menatap lelaki yang sudah duduk disampingnya itu. "I-itachi- _sensei_ , sejak kapan disini?"

"Kau kira aku tak menyadari keberadaanmu?" Tanya Itachi mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sakura yang sudah tergagap.

"Eh?" Cuma satu kata itu yang terperosok keluar dari mulut Sakura dengan wajah bengongnya.

"Jangan hanya 'Eh?' benar-benar kau ini" Itachi beranjak dari sisi Sakura lalu berjalan membelakangi Sakura yang ikut mengekor dibelakangnya.

" _Sensei_ , _Aniki_ Sasuke- _kun_?" Tanya Sakura tak memperdulikan kesal Itachi.

"Hm?" Itachi menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Sakura. "Bukan, dia _Ototo_ -ku"

' _Itu sama saja, sensei-baka!_ ' maki iner Sakura berdecak kesal dengan Itachi.

"Dia benar, aku memang salah" dan penuturan Itachi itu menghentikan kemarahan hati Sakura dan menatapnya dengan bingung. "Tak seharusnya aku membiarkan Obito- _sama_ berbuat semaunya"

"Maksudnya?" Itachi mendelik tajam padam _emerald_ itu.

"Jadi, kau tak mendengar semuanya ya?" dan kini _Onyx_ itu menerima tatapan penuh pertanyaan. Dan pemilik _Onyx_ itu pun menghela nafasnya sejenak lalu melangkahkan kakinya. "Kau dengar gosip jelmaan iblis ditubuh Sasuke, bukan?"

" _Ha'I,_ tapi Sasuke-kun tak mirip iblis sama sekali tuh, _sensei_ " sahut Sakura mengeluarkan argumennya.

 **GUBRAK!**

Itachi menarik nafas pendek dan melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Jelmaan bukan berarti dia iblis, dalam keturunan kami, Uchiha memiliki jelmaan iblis didalam tubuh.."

"Jadi, _sensei_ juga iblis?" hakim Sakura.

"Jangan memotong kata-kataku! Sudah kubilang jelmaan bukan berarti yang sebenarnya iblis" kalap Itachi melihat tingkah mahasiswinya yang satu ini. "Kami bisa mengendalikan jelmaan itu asal mata asli kami utuh"

"Tapi, mata Sasuke- _kun_ utuh kok, Itachi- _sensei_ pun begitu" potong Sakura tak memperdulikan ancaman Itachi tadi.

"Kau memotongku lagi?! Memang mata kami utuh, namun berbeda dengan Sasuke"

Hening sejenak.

"Obito- _sama_ meninggal tertimpa batu, sebelah matanya diberikan kepada Kakashi- _sensei_ sebelum ia mati" sambung Itachi.

"Haa, jadi Kakashi- _sensei_ iblis juga begitu?"

"Jangan berpendapat seenak jidat lebarmu!" dan kini Itachi lebih tampak kesal dari yang tadi. "Kakashi- _sensei_ bukanlah Uchiha jadi jelmaan iblis itu tak ia miliki"

Sakura menatap Itachi begitu dalam, berharap _sensei_ nya itu melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka tentang Sasuke.

"Iblis milik Obito- _sama_ pindah ketubuh Sasuke yang masih berusia 3 tahun" sambung lelaki Uchiha tersebut.

"Lalu, kenapa Sasuke marah kepada _sensei_?" pertanyaan gadis bersurai merah muda itu membuat lelaki bermata _Onyx_ yang masih berjalan didepannya menghela nafas.

"Aku membiarkan iblis itu memakan kesadaran Sasuke yang belum mengerti apa-apa dan membantai seluruh keluargaku" sahut Itachi tertunduk lemas membayangkan amukan Sasuke dimasalalu.

"Sasuke benar, _sensei_ memang salah" tutur Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya diatas tangan kirinya sebagai alas. Seperti palu kehakiman.

"Kenapa kau yang menghakimi _sensei_ mu ini, hah?" wah, tanduk Itachi muncul bahkan taringnya pun keluar.

"Aku bukan menghakimi _sensei_ kok, itu menurutku" Sakura tak terburu mengucapkan kata-kata santai itu dan membuat tanduk dan taring amarah Itachi menghilang. "Sasuke marah bukan hanya karena _sensei_ membiarkan iblis itu memakan kesadarannya, melainkan membiarkan dia membunuh seluruh keluarga yang ia sayangi"

Itachi tersenyum mendengar pendapat Sakura dengan tegas dan tenang tanpa takut _sensei_ nya itu murka kepadanya. "Dan seharusnya iblis itu masuk ketubuh _sensei_ yang sedari awal sudah menakutkan"

"Kau.. masih saja mengejekku, dasar jidat lebar!" Itachi mengepalkan tangannya dengan urat-urat tangan yang sudah tampak jelas dikulit tangannya.

' _Wah, sensei marah! Dia pasti akan memukulku!_ ' jerit Sakura ketakutan melihat amarah Itachi yang telah memuncat.

Tak!

' _He?_ ' Sakura terpelongo saat menyadari lelaki berambut _raven_ dihadapannya tersenyum sembari mengelus surai merah muda miliknya itu.

" _Arigato_ , kau benar. Seharusnya akulah yang menjadi wadah iblis Obito- _sama_ " ucap Itachi yang masih membiarkan seulas senyuman diwajahnya. "Kembalilah ke sekolah, nanti kau ketinggalan mata kuliah"

"Kyaa! Astaga, aku sampai lupa! _Arigato sensei_ , aku ke sekolah dulu" seru Sakura kepanikan saat baru sadar bahwa dirinya akan ketinggalan mata kuliahnya yang keempat.

Dengan ulasan senyuman diwajahnya, Itachi menghantarkan kepergian Sakura dari dalam hutan pepohonan yang lebat ini. Setelah Sakura tak tampak dipelupuk matanya, Itachi menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak ada uban, kutu, maupun ketombe.

"Sepertinya Konan akan memarahiku lagi"

* * *

 **Yeay! Update chap 7 juga XD Tapi, ane kok baru sadar napa Sasusaku di chap 6, ane kelihatan PHP in Sakura yaak?o_O** _ ***direbusSakura**_ **Oh ya, aku juga baru sadar, perasaanku moment SasuSaku yg kemarin kagak kayak gitu** **dagh** **, kenapa jadi melenceng jauh yee? O.o Nah Loh?** _ ***dicincangSasuke**_ **#abaikan**

 **Dah, ampe situ aja deh Note ane, jangan lupa reviewnya, kali ini ane udah berusaha sekuat tenaga banting otak buat word sepanjang sungai nil, tapi jadinya? yaak, gitu deh XD Bye, bye di chap selanjutnya,, #macamselesaiaja-_-**

 **Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sasuke-nii XD Moga jadi Tou-san yang baik buat Sarada-chan** _ ***pakemicrophone**_


	8. Mengungkap Masa Lalu - Part 3

.

.

.

.

.

 **Magic University Of Hokkaido**

 _Mengungkap Masa Lalu_

- **Part 3-**

 **Sasuke's Side**

" _.. Kau pembunuh!.."_

Satu kalimat penekanan itu yang selalu terngiang dikepala lelaki berambut pantat ayam itu sembari merebahkan tubuh lelahnya diatas kasur berukuran besar cukup untuk dua bahkan 4 orang itu.

Lelaki bermata _Onyx_ itu berusaha menghela nafas dengan tekanan bathin yang sangat menyiksa. Meskipun dengan wajah datarnya itu, orang yang sudah terbiasa dengannya akan mengerti raut wajah itu bukan hanya datar. Melainkan menyimpan rasa sakit yang teramat dalam di dalam bathinnya.

" _.. Mereka itu keluargamu, apa kau tau? Ah, bahkan dengan hati iblismu itu kau tak memandang keluarga, bukan?"_

Lagi, makian itu terngiang dibenaknya yang sudah amat sakit dengan semua masalah yang ia terima selama 18 tahun terakhir ini. Jika omongan orang-orang sekitar yang menyudutkannya sebagai iblis berhati dingin, ia tak peduli sama sekali. Tapi, tidak dengan makian dari orang yang masih terbayang diingatannya itu.

Gadis kecil dengan beririskan permata _Ruby_ itu menatap tajam _Onyx_ milik lelaki Uchiha itu. Terasa seperti sedang ditusuk oleh seribu jarum tepat dijantungnya. Meskipun telah tertutup dengan sebuah _frame_ hitam yang menyembunyikan iris merah itu, hujaman rasa sakit akibat tatapan gadis itu masih terasa hingga kini.

"Masih mengingatnya?" sebuah suara yang membuyarkan ingatan lelaki berambut raven itu, segera bangkit dari kasur dan menatap safir biru langit memandanginya dari depan pintu kamar. "Bahkan dia telah melupakanmu"

Seulas senyuman sinis terukir diwajah pemilik helai rambut berambut berwarna kuning menyela itu. Seakan berhasil menebak perasaan teman satu kamarnya itu yang masih terduduk di atas kasur empuk.

"Aku tak menyangka, kau berteman dengan sepupuku.." sambungnya sembari meletakan jubah biru gelap di gantungan baju belakang pintu. "..Uzumaki Karin"

Tak ada kelanjutan dari kata-kata dari lelaki berambut pirang itu, ia hanya menghempaskan badannya di sebelah sisi berlawanan dengan lelaki berambut senada dengan matanya. Menghela nafasnya sejenak lalu menatap punggung teman sekamarnya yang masih mematung disebelahnya.

"Aku tau" satu kata balasan dari putra bungsu Uchiha itu. "Dia membenciku"

Naruto –lelaki berambut pirang mengetahui nada datar milik Sasuke –lelaki berambut raven itu tidak seperti biasanya, terdengar lesu dan tak bersemangat. Jika menyangkut masa lalu, Naruto paham betul sahabatnya ini akan terlihat seperti orang yang akan segera menemui ajalnya.

Bagaimana tidak, membunuh anggota keluarga yang sangat disayangi bahkan dibenci oleh seorang gadis yang sangat berharga baginya itu sangat menyakitkan. Bertahun-tahun ditinggalkan, dicampakan dan dilupakan seperti sampah yang tak berguna. Tak ada kata sapaan – _kun_ untuk namanya lagi, hanya kata 'Kau' yang digunakan oleh gadis bersurai merah menyala itu untuk teman sejak kecilnya.

Terdengar kejam, memang. Kebencian Karin terhadap Sasuke menutupi seluruh kenangan yang mereka ukir selama 2 tahun mengenal. Karin termasuk gadis yang tak menerima alasan untuk sebuah tindakan kejam, seperti pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke diumur 3 tahun. Sangat muda, dan siapa yang menyangka diumur seperti itu seorang anak kecil dapat membunuh keluarganya sendiri.

"Tenanglah, aku yakin dia tak sebenci itu padamu" kini Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan penuh pertanyaan atas penuturannya tadi. "Kita ini sama, jika ia dapat membencimu. Kenapa denganku tidak?"

Benar, mereka sama. Sama-sama memiliki sosok asing didalam tubuh mereka yang dapat mengancam keselamatan orang disekitar mereka. Meskipun sudah terbiasa dengan sosok asing itu, bukan berarti mereka terbiasa mengendalikan emosi dari iblis ditubuh mereka.

"Aku pembunuh, _dobe_ " terdengar penuh penyesalan. "Kau tidak"

"Kau tidak, _Teme_." Sedikit helaan nafas untuk mengetahui perubahan raut wajah datar itu. "Lebih tepatnya iblis itu yang membunuh dengan menggunakan tubuhmu"

Sasuke menatap Naruto diiringi senyuman lega. ' _Arigato, Naruto_ ' mungkin itulah arti dari tatapan itu. Naruto hanya menampakan gigi-giginya yang tersusun rapi, diikuti tawa bangga karena berhasil menyemangati sahabat karibnya itu.

"Kau sudah menemukan _partner_ mu?" pertanyaan pengalihan dibuka oleh Naruto dan disambut dengan gelengan pelan oleh Sasuke. "Kau, _dobe_?"

"Sudah, tapi mereka bertiga itu semangat sekali. Rela melakukan apa saja syarat yang kuminta" Naruto terkekeh sembari menyilangkan tangannya dibelakang kepalanya beralaskan bantal. "Aku sampai bingung memilih mereka"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sedikit lalu menatap langit-langit kamar yang dihiasi gemerlap bola api ditimbulkan ulah putra tunggal Minato itu. Memberikan kenyamanan tubuh setelah seharian mengikuti mata kuliah terakhir.

"Kau kenal dia?" ucap Sasuke menggerakan tongkatnya sehingga menimbulkan asap gelap menampilkan sebuah gambaran yang sedikit mengabur.

"Tentu" sahut Naruto dengan semangat, mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah datar Sasuke namun _Onyx_ nya terlihat berbinar. "Kau menyukainya ya?"

Meskipun mereka sama-sama memiliki jelmaan iblis, sikap mereka sama sekali tak sama. Sasuke lebih terbilang pendiam, tak banyak bicara, bahkan bisa dikatakan dingin. Sedangkan Naruto termasuk orang yang ramah, baik dan suka menolong orang-orang sedang membutuhkan bantuan. Di depan orang lain sih tampak dewasa, tapi jika sudah berduaan dikamar ataupun dimana saja bersama Sasuke. Naruto akan menjadi setan kecil yang sering mengusili lelaki Uchiha itu. Seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang, menyenggol Sasuke yang sudah menurunkan alisnya. ' _Anak bodoh ini.._ '

Naruto terkekeh kecil melihat tampang Sasuke yang berubah saat ia menggoda sahabatnya itu. "Kau tak perlu malu, Sa-su-ke- _kun_ ~" sambung Naruto meniru nada bicara Hinata.

 **Plak!**

Sebuah hantaman pukulan mendarat dengan indahnya di mahkota pirang milik Naruto yang sudah meringis kesakitan dari tangan Sasuke. "Hentikan, kau membuatku merasa jijik"

"Aa~ Sasuke- _kun_ merasa jijik terhadap diriku yang seksi ini" goda Naruto yang telah berdiri dan melakukan gerakan aneh Rock Lee.

 **Bam!**

Sebuah bantal melayang di wajah Naruto yang tengah tertawa kemenangan membuat sahabatnya itu jengkel setengah mati. Lelaki berambut pirang menghentikan gerakan anehnya dan memungut bantal yang dilempar oleh Sasuke, lalu mendudukan dirinya dikasur.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu tertarik padanya?" Naruto melirik kepulan asap hitam di langit kamarnya sudah menghilang sedikit demi sedikit, tak menyisakan gambaran apapun yang diperlihatkan Sasuke tadi.

"Dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang.."

* * *

 **Flashback On**

"Hii, kau habis main apa sih?" Sasuke melirik seorang gadis yang sedang berjongkok disampingnya. "Lihat, seluruh tubuhmu penuh tinta merah"

Gadis itu menyapu cairan yang dikatakannya 'Tinta Merah' dengan sebuah sapu tangan kecil berwarna kecoklatan. Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap iris gadis polos yang tak menyadari cairan yang sedang dibersihkannya itu adalah darah.

"Nah, ini lebih mendingan" gadis itu tersenyum riang lalu berdiri di depan Sasuke. "Ayo kita pergi, bersihkan badanmu di sungai"

"Sungai?" Sasuke mengulangi kata terakhir yang diucapkan gadis itu.

Gadis itu mengangguk yakin dan menarik tangan Sasuke hingga bangkit dari duduknya. "Iya, seperti bak mandi tapi sangat luas dan indah" tangan gadis itu memperagakan luasnya sebuah sungai hingga tangannya hampir mengenai wajah Sasuke.

' _Polos sekali.._ '

Sasuke tak begitu dapat mengamati bentuk wajah gadis itu dibawah cahaya rembulan yang tertutup oleh tingginya pepohonan nan rimbun ditengah rimba hutan. Gadis itu tak peduli, 'Apakah Sasuke ingin mengikutinya atau tidak?', ia hanya menarik tangan Sasuke menuju tempat yang ia maksudkan.

"Ini dia namanya 'Sungai', indah bukan?" seru gadis itu memunggungi Sasuke.

Kini Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas gadis dihadapannya sedang tersenyum manis menatap dirinya yang masih penuh dengan darah disekujur tubuhnya. Dibawah cahaya rembulan yang tak lagi terhalangi untuknya melihat jelas rupa gadis itu. _Onyx_ miliknya membuat sempurna, mengartikan sebuah kekaguman yang teramat dalam.

" _Surai merah muda yang indah dan emerald hijau yang cantik.."_

 **Flashback Off**

 **Sasuke's Side End**

* * *

"Hua…" Sakura sedikit membuka mulutnya dengan tangannya yang setia menanti menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu. "Chim..!"

Setelah sukses menjalani menghilangkan gatal dihidungnya, Sakura menyapu hidungnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan disaku sebelah kanannya.

"Ada yang membicarakanmu" ucap gadis disebelahnya.

"Hm?"

"Kau bersin, pasti ada yang membicarakanmu" tambah gadis berkucir kuda itu.

Sakura menatap sahabatnya yang tengah asik memeluk bantal dipelukannya. Sakura meletakan sapu tangannya mengembang di atas meja didekatnya, lalu menghampiri Ino yang telah merebahkan tubuhnya lebih dulu.

"Kau ini, hal seperti itu tidak bisa dipercaya" Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Ino. "Jadi, Sai juga memintamu menjadi _partner_ nya?"

Ino menatap Sakura menghela nafas sembari menutup kedua kelopak matanya. "Iya, aku tak menyangka kami memiliki pemikiran yang sama" Ino menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, dan Sakura menurunkan alisnya. ' _Astaga, ia tergila-gila dengan lelaki senyuman palsu itu_ '

"Oh ya, yang kau ceritakan beberapa hari lalu memang benar ya?" Sakura mengerjitkan matanya menatap Ino yang sedari tadi memandanginya. "Tentang Sasuke, si Jelmaan Iblis"

Sakura memutar _emerald_ miliknya, muak rasanya setiap orang yang membicarakan Sasuke menggunakan embel-embel 'si Jelmaan Iblis', meskipun kenyataannya begitu sih. Tapi, Sasuke tetap manusia yang punya perasaan yang harusa dijaga. Bukan dicaci hanya karena masa lalunya, yaa.. memang membunuh keluarganya itu terdengar kejam. Namun, Sasuke membunuh bukan atas kemauannya sendiri, melainkan iblis milik Obito bukan.

"Aku tak menyangka, ia bisa memuji keindahan rambut merah jambumu itu" sambung Ino dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata-kata terakhirnya. "Mungkin ia lagi kerasukan, makanya memujimu"

 **PLAK!**

" _Ittai_..! _doushite_? _Forehead_!" seru Ino meringis kesakitan.

"Ah, tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin memukul kepalamu" sahut Sakura bersenandung sembari mengalihkan wajahnya. Dan Ino mendengus kesal. ' _Sialan.._ '

"Hei, atau jangan-jangan ia menyukaimu.." Ino menggantung kata-katanya sejenak, sembari berfikir beberapa menit. "..Ah, dia tak mungkin menyukai gadis berjidat lebar sepertimu"

" **Aa**.. **Was**.. **Ka**.. **u** , **I**.. **Nooo**..!" Ino rupanya tak menyadari Sakura telah dipenuhi dengan aura kegelapan.

* * *

Suara gemuruh terdengar dihalaman Universitas Sihir Hokkaido, bukan suara aneh lainnya. Hanya suara antusias para mahasiswa yang akan melewati hari libur mereka di Kota Edo. Mereka tak lagi menggunakan seragam sekolah dengan jubah biru gelap untuk lelaki dan merah marun untuk wanita. Melainkan menggunakan baju biasa mengikuti _trend_ anak muda akhir-akhir ini.

"Sakura..!"

Sebuah seruan mengalihkan perhatian gadis bersurai merah muda yang namanya diserukan.

"Hinata? Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura penuh antusias.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu Hinata tak menyapanya, sekarang tiba-tiba dipanggil memanggil dan menghampirinya meskipun Karin sedang di dekatnya.

" _Ano.._ Kau dipanggil Itachi- _sensei_ di ruang rektor _-san_ " sahut Hinata sedikit terengah-engah, kemudian menatap Karin yang menghujami tatapan sinis. "Tenang saja, aku sudah tak mengejar Naruto- _kun_ kok. Neji- _nii_ _partner_ ku sekarang"

Seulas senyuman muncul dibalik _frame_ berwarna hitam itu. "Aku juga, Kushina- _sensei_ memarahiku dan menyuruhku ber _partner_ dengan Jugo"

Terdengar tawa yang lepas diantara kedua gadis muda itu, Ino hanya menatap aneh mereka. Sedangkan Sakura sudah melesap meninggalkan mereka bertiga menuju ruang dimana Itachi menunggunya.

* * *

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

" _Sumimasen_ , apa _sensei_ memanggilku?" ucap Sakura dari balik pintu megah itu.

"Masuklah, Sakura" sahut seseorang dari dalam ruangan itu.

 **Cklek!**

Dengan ragu-ragu, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang memiliki jendela cukup besar untuk sebuah ruang kerja milik sendiri pada umumnya dengan tirai merah marun yang menghiasi bingkai jendela berwarna hitam itu.

Ada dua sosok yang terlihat didalam ruangan yang dengan sempurna dipenuhi oleh cahaya mentari pagi yang masuk dengan filter kaca transparan disana. Dua sosok itu tentu saja ia mengenalnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Itachi dan Minato.

"Yo, kita bertemu lagi, _forehead_!" sapa Itachi layaknya seorang teman. ' _Kenapa sensei pakai nama ejekan Ino padaku sih?'_ Sakura tersenyum ria kepalsuan.

Lelaki berambut pirang dibalik meja itu hanya tersenyum lembut sembari menahan urat kepalanya yang sudah muncul akibat ulah Itachi tadi. "Kemarilah, Sakura. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan"

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan lalu perlahan mendekati Itachi yang berdiri dihadapan meja Minato. Enggan rasanya Sakura berdiri bersebelahan _sensei_ nya yang satu ini, apalagi dia terkenal dengan keusilannya. Meskipun banyak gadis disini tergila-gila padanya, termasuk Ino sekalipun tak membuat Sakura luluh dengan ketampanan Itachi yang sudah diakui beberapa orang, sih (?)

"Kau telah memutuskan siapa _partner_ mu?" Sakura tersentak kaget atas pertanyaan lelaki bersafir biru langit itu, kemudian sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hm, _Yokatta_ "

' _Haa? Kenapa mereka bersyukur aku tak memiliki partner?_ ' iner Sakura kebingungan menatap dua lelaki di dekatnya itu menghela nafas lega. " _Doushite, sensei_?"

"Kami yang akan memutuskan siapa yang akan menjadi _partner_ mu, Sakura" tambah Itachi bersilang dada dengan angkuh. ' _Boleh saja, asal jangan Duo Red Hair itu aja..'_

"Bagaimana? Kau setuju, Sakura? Karena hanya kau yang tak memiliki _partner_ " ucapan seorang rektor berjubah putih dengan les merah api di ujung jubahnya itu. "Dan kau Sasuke, yang akan menjadi _partner_ Sakura"

Sakura berhasil membulatkan _emerald_ miliknya menatap sesosok lelaki yang ia tak sadari keberadaannya daritadi telah berdiri dengan indahnya disamping pintu berukuran besar itu. Tatapan mata yang datar, tanpa ekspresi yang tak tersirat arti apapun. Hanya sebuah kerjitan membuat alisnya hampir sempurna bersatu diatas batang hidung mancungnya itu.

"Aku tak mau" sahutan lelaki berambut pantat ayam itu setelah sekian lama. Dan kini sang _emerald_ bertemu dengan _Onyx_ , saling menatap, menghujam tatapan, dan makna yang berbeda-beda. '.. _Kenapa?.._ '

Belum ada suruhan untuk adik lelaki Itachi itu, namun putra bungsu Uchiha itu telah memutuskan menghilang dibalik pintu yang dirancang sedemikian rupa hingga tak begitu berat jika digerakan oleh satu orang saja.

Sakura melirik Itachi dan Minato sejenak kemudian menatap kepergian Sasuke untuk beberapa lama. Hanya helaan nafas putus asa yang dilakukan oleh kakak lelaki Sasuke itu, sedangkan seorang kepala keluarga Namikaze itu hanya menggeleng pelan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, _sumimasen_ " Sakura sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya untuk sejenak lalu berlalu pergi dengan cepat keluar dari ruangan yang bukanlah tempatnya.

Gadis berambut musim semi itu hanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap sosok yang ia cari menampakan dirinya di pelupuk mata. ' _Ah, itu dia..!'_

" _Chotto matte, kudasai..!_ " seru Sakura mengejar sosok yang ia cari. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke, lelaki pemilik _Onyx_ itu hanya menatap tajam tubuh gadis bersurai merah muda itu mendekatinya.

" _Nan desu ka_?" Tanya singkat Sasuke.

Sakura tak langsung menjawab, ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang sama sekali tak kacau. Hanya degupan jantungnya saja, membuat nafasnya terengah-engah. Sakura menelan ludahnya sebelum meyakinkan dirinya untuk angkat bicara.

"Kau membenciku?"

Warna wajah Sasuke berubah saat pertanyaan itu melayang pada dirinya, yaa.. siapa lagi. Hanya mereka berdua disana, mahasiswa yang lain tengah berkumpul dihalaman sekolah. Jadi tinggal mereka berdua saja, hanya berdua, tak ada orang lain.

" _Nani_?"

Entah Sasuke benar-benar tuli, atau memang telinganya sedang mengalami kerusakan hingga membuat Sakura terpaksa mengulangi tarikan nafas cukup panjang. Seperti memberikan motivasi.

"Kau tak ingin menjadi _partner_ ku, apa karena kau membenciku?" kini Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke penuh harap.

Sasuke berdecak, bukan kesal melainkan ada maksud yang lain. "Disampingku, kau hanya akan tersiksa" iris _Onyx_ itu tak mampu menatap _emerald_ yang sedari tadi menanti tatapan yang sama.

"Karena jelman iblis Obito- _sama_?"

Gotcha! Tepat sasaran, Sasuke melongo mendengar jawaban singkat gadis di depannya itu. ' _Darimana dia tau?_ '

"Dari Itachi- _sensei_ " sahut Sakura tanpa merasa berdosa, seakan mengerti tatapan kosong yang dilempar kepadanya.

Sasuke mulai memutar otak, Itachi tak mungkin semudah itu membiarkan air keluarga menyebar luas jika bukan alasan penting. Bahkan gadis yang dihadapannya ini bukanlah termasuk hal penting yang biasa diutamakan oleh seorang Uchiha seperti mereka. ' _Sejak kapan Aniki jadi sebodoh ini?'_ Sasuke berdecak kesal menyadari kebodohan kakaknya sendiri.

" _Are_?" satu kata terlontar dari bibir manis sakura mendapat tatapan penuh pertanyaan Sasuke. "Ada yang salah Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi hingga iris hitam yang senada warna matanya pun kini sudah tampak jelas. "Pfft..!"

"Kenapa tertawa? Ada yang lucu?" Sakura tampak merajuk, padahal iya tak sedang melawak tapi ditertawakan dan bukankah itu menyebalkan?

"Buaha.. bukan apa-apa" Sasuke setengah mati menahan tawanya. "Lupakan saja"

Sakura mengerjitkan jamrud miliknya, menatap maksud dari tawa Sasuke. ' _Lupakan saja? Mana mungkin, Sasuke-kun. Tawamu itu membuatku menyadari satu hal.._ ' kini hanya seulas senyuman yang dapat dipersembahkan oleh Sakura. ' _Aku jatuh hati padamu, Uchiha Sasuke_ '

"Apa yang lucu, Sasuke- _kun_?" terdengar sedikit manja, namun sekarang gadis bersurai merah muda itu memang sedang merajuk.

"Pfft..!"

 **Lagi?!**

Dan lagi-lagi, Sasuke tak dapat menahan tawanya yang sudah sangat ia usahakan agar tak menyinggung perasaan Sakura. Namun, sia-sia saja jika dengan wajah yang dianggap lucu oleh Sasuke itu masih terlihat jelas. Sakura sudah sepenuhnya memajukan bibir mungilnya hingga manyun beberapa millimeter.

' _Seperti yang dilakukan dobe kemarin.._ ' gumam Sasuke mengingat tingkah aneh sahabat satu kamarnya itu.

* * *

 _ **Ntah kenapa ane mikir**_ _ **buat**_ _ **chap khusus Sasuke side, biar gak ngetrolling Sakura kali yee, *bersilangdada Yaa, akhir-akhir ini baca fic bergenre hurt semua, untungnya ane kagak j**_ _ **a**_ _ **di author killer -_- #untungye? dan yaah, maaf.. ane ngetroll SasuSaku dengan masa lalu Sasuke, maklum anak didik MK-sensei, senseinya aja tukang ngetrolling, apalagi muridnye**_ _ ***digebukin**_

 _ **dan sekian uneg-uneg saya, kurang dan lebih, Gomen-nasai XD bye-bye**_ _ ***ditendang**_


	9. Hari Liburan

"Sasuke- _kun_ menyebalkan!" tak ada lagi _emerald_ yang lagi menatap gelapnya _Onyx_ dalam lingkar mata itu. Sang pemilik _emerald_ sudah memutuskan meninggalkan lelaki bermarga Uchiha yang masih mencoba menghalangi ingatannya terhadap tingkah sahabatnya yang sangat mirip dicontohkan oleh gadis bermarga Haruno itu.

"Dia marah, ya?" Tanya Sasuke entah kepada siapa dan dimana. "Siapa peduli, heh.." Karena tak begitu peduli, lelaki berambut raven itu berjalan berlawanan arah dengan lawan bicaranya barusan. Meskipun hari ini adalah hari libur, entah mengapa Sasuke suka sekali mengenakan jubah kebesaran seragam universitas. Memang hanya jubahnya saja dikenakannya, didalam jubah ia mengenakan baju biasa. Tapi, apa diatak risih kali ya? Apa dia sok keren dengan jubah, entahlah hanya dia dan iblisnyalah yang tau.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Magic University of Hokkaido**

 _Hari Liburan (?)_

"Dasar aneh! Ditanya malah ketawa" gerutu gadis bersurai merah muda sembari menggertak giginya sehingga orang-orang disekitarnya memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Sakura- _chan_?" sapa gadis berambut indigo itu dengan tatapan mengkhawatirkan gadis ber _emerald_ di sampingnya itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"He?" gadis beriris permata jamrud itu baru sadar bahwa teman-teman sekitarnya sudah menatap keanehan dirinya. "Aa.. aku baik-baik saja kok, heheh.."

Mendengar jawaban Sakura –gadis bersurai merah muda itu, para temannya hanya tertawa kecil menatap Sakura yang menggosok bagian kepala belakangnya. Sakura menatap kesekitarnya, dan menyadari bahwa dia sudah tak berada di perkarangan universitas. Melainkan di sebuah kota yang sangat ramai dengan kegiatan masing-masing warga, tapi tetap damai dan tentram. Atas bantuan kekuatan sihir perpindahan Itachi dan Kakashi untuk seluruh mahasiswa, kini mereka dapat berada ditengah-tengah keramaian kota yang terkenal dengan penduduknya yang sebagian besar adalah para penyihir.

' _Sudah sampai ya..'_ gumam Sakura tersenyum menatap keramaian kota dihadapannya itu.

"Dengar..!" sebuah suara seruan yang mengalihkan perhatian para mahasiswa termasuk Sakura. "Kalian boleh saja santai untuk hari ini, tapi harus berkelompok yang terdiri dua pasangan _partner_ , berarti terdiri dari empat orang dan sebelum matahari terbenam kalian sudah harus berkumpul disini"

Sumber suara itu berasal dari mulut lelaki berwajah yang hampir tertutupi oleh poni dan masker mulutnya. Seperti biasanya tatapannya yang datar, membuat dirinya cukup menjadi para mahasiswi yang mengaguminya histeris. ' _Ya ampun.._ '

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa" ucap serempak kedua _sensei_ itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap putih.

Setelah menghilangnya kedua pengawas itu, para mahasiswa sibuk mencari masing-masing _partner_ mereka dan berpencar keseluruh penjuru untuk menikmati hari libur yang pertama dan terakhir mereka sebagai mahasiswa di Universitas Sihir Hokkaido itu.

"Hei, Sakura- _chan_ " sapa seseorang dari belakang dan menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunan sesaatnya itu. "Ehm, kudengar kau belum punya _partner_ "

"Naruto.." sahut Sakura terkejut melihat siapa yang menyapanya. Yap, lelaki berambut pirang itu berjalan menghampirinya dengan perlahan. Dan Sakura baru menyadari bahwa teman-temannya sudah menghilang di keramaian kota. "Eh, _eto_.."

"Daripada kau bingung, lebih baik menjadi _partner_ ku saja" potong lelaki bernama Naruto itu dengan ulasan senyum tak berdosanya. "Bagaimana?"

"Lalu, Shion bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura tak memperdulikan tawaran lelaki bersafir _Ocean_ itu.

Naruto tak langsung menjawab, ia hanya bercengir ria tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Sakura sudah berubah aneh terhadapnya. "Dia dimarahi penasehat, karena kabur dari rumah tanpa sepucuk surat pun. Jadi, dia tak dapat mengikuti ujian akhir besok"

"Haa? Kabur dari rumah? Ja-jadi dia.." Sakura tercengang atas perbuatan gadis bersurai kuning menyala yang selalu mengikuti lelaki dihadapannya tersebut.

"Lupakan saja dia, pikirkan saja tawaranku tadi, Sakura- _chan_ " ucap Naruto sembari membelai surai merah muda milik gadis ber _emerald_ itu. Menghirup wanginya bau bunga Sakura dari hembusan angin yang menerpa helaian rambut Sakura.

Plek!

Entah mengapa kedua insane manusia itu memantung kaku saat merasakan aura kegelapan yang turun ke bumi. Dengan kakunya, Naruto memutar arah pandangannya ke belakang pemilik tangan yang memegangi pundaknya. Terdapat kedua mata tajam penuh kegelapan menatap safir _Ocean_ milik lelaki berambut pirang itu.

Menyadari siapa yang mengganggu trik pendekatan kampungannya itu, Naruto hanya tertawa kaku mencoba melempar pandangannya. "Sasuke- _kun_ ~ ternyata.."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu" sahut Sasuke dengan tegas masih men _death_ _glared_ pemilik _Ocean_ itu. "Dan jangan ganggu _partner_ ku, urusi _partner_ mu sana!"

Mendengar sahutan tak bersahabat dari teman satu kamarnya itu, Naruto tertawa geli diikuti tatapan isengnya. "Aiih.. Sasuke- _kun_ cemburu padaku"

"Pfft..!"

Sakura sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya melihat tinggah dua orang lelaki dihadapannya ini, bahkan ia kini mengerti mengapa lelaki berambut raven itu mencoba menahan tawanya tadi. Apalagi lelaki bermata _Onyx_ itu sudah sangat tersipu malu, karena dipermalukan oleh sahabatnya sendiri di depan seorang perempuan.

"Kubilang berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" Sasuke memberikan pelototan khasnya agar Naruto berhenti mengejeknya seperti itu, lalu beralih menatap Sakura yang masih menyembunyikan tawanya. "Dan kau, jangan tertawakan aku!"

Seketika itu juga, Sakura dan Naruto terdiam seribu bahasa menatap aura kemarahan lelaki Uchiha yang telah memuncak. Kemudian saling menatap satu sama lain, Naruto menghela nafasnya cukup panjang, sedangkan Sakura hanya memandangi Naruto mengalihkan arah badannya.

" _Gomen_ , aku kan hanya bercanda. Lagian Tou-san tak mengijinkanku memiliki _partner_ " Aura kemarahan Sasuke tiba-tiba mereda. "Makanya aku mendatangi Sakura- _chan_ , sudahlah. Aku pergi saja!"

Tinggal mereka berdua, Sakura dan Sasuke. Hanya berdua, berdua lagi. Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih memandangi kepergian lelaki berambut pirang tadi dibalik keramaian kota tempat para penyihir tinggal.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba saja mata mereka beradu pandangan, dengan spontan Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. Entah mengapa, jantung Sakura terasa berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Sampai-sampai rasanya akan putus dari tempatnya, sehingga membuat kedua tangan gadis berambut merah muda itu memegangi dadanya, berharap dapat meredakan degupan jantungnya itu.

PRAK!

Tanpa sadar, tubuh mungil Sakura sudah tersudut di dinding rumah salah satu warga dan sudah terkurung oleh kedua tangan lelaki bermata senada dengan rambutnya itu. Sedikit keraguan, _emerald_ itu mencoba menatap _Onyx_ yang sudah penuh dengan aura yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Berbeda dengan biasanya? Tentu saja, apalagi kalau bukan..

' _KECEMBURUAN?!'_

Sakura langsung menampik pemikirannya tadi, tak mungkin rasanya lelaki yang dihadapannya tersebut cemburu. Dan apa alasannya untuk cemburu padanya, atau jangan-jangan.. atau jangan-jangan dia marah karena telah mendekati sahabatnya tadi. _**#Oy!LuKiraSasukeApaan?!**_

"Jangan dekati dia.."

Sebuah ucapan pembukaan dalam kondisi keheningan yang cukup panjang.

"Hee?" Sakura terpaku mendengar penuturan lelaki dihadapannya itu.

"Jauhi Naruto, si _dobe_ itu" sambungnya lagi.

' _Jadi, dia benar-benar Gay?!_ ' iner Sakura berteriak setengah mati tak mempercayai kenyataan yang tiba-tiba saja meruntuhkan angan-angan Sakura.

"Juga lelaki lain, tidak Gaara, tidak Sasori bahkan Itachi- _nii_ " tambah Sasuke sedikit mengalihkan arah pandangan matanya.

' _Apa? Bahkan kakaknya sendiri? Oh, Kami-sama! Kenapa aku menyukai lelaki Gay ini!'_ ini adalah jeritan iner Sakura paling tragis, bahkan menangis darah pun ia rela untuk menumpahkan kekecewaannya.

"Kenapa?" akhirnya pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir mungil gadis bersurai merah muda itu tak memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya sedang merasakan kekecewaan mendalam terhadap lelaki dihadapannya tersebut.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke sedikit melirik _emerald_ yang sangat memancarkan rasa penasaran. Tanpa memindahkan hadap wajahnya, Sasuke lagi-lagi mengalihkan pandangannya dan membuat Sakura menggendengkan kepalanya ke kiri agar dapat melihat si _Onyx_ yang berusaha melarikan diri. " _Eto.._ " Namun, tetap saja usaha Sakura terbilang sia-sia. Bagaimana tidak?

Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya ke kiri, Sakura menggendengkan kepalanya ke kiri.

.

.

Lalu Sasuke memutar kepalanya ke kanan, dan Sakura mengikutinya.

.

.

Bahkan Sasuke masih sempat mengangkat kepalanya ke atas, sehingga Sakura menyerah karena tak dapat menggapainya.

' _Apa-apaan anak ini?!_ '

Mungkin karena kesal, Sakura menyentuh pipi Sasuke dengan kasar membuat sang _Onyx_ membulat sempurna menatap si _emerald._ Alis berwarna sama dengan surai merah mudanya sudah siap siaga mengerutkan jidatnya yang lebar melihat tingkah lelaki berambut raven itu.

"Tatap mataku dan jawab pertanyaanku, Sasuke- _kun_!" tegas Sakura meminta jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi.

.

.

Sasuke sedikit menghela nafas, dengan wajahnya yang berhadapan dengan wajah Sakura namun matanya masih menatap ke arah yang berbeda. ' _Lagi?!_ '

"Aku tidak tau mengapa.." dan kini alis sebelah kanan Sakura naik beberapa millimeter dari posisi awalnya. "Aku hanya tak suka saja, melihatmu dekat dengan lelaki lain"

.

.

SRERR..!

.

.

Hembusan angin yang lembut menerpa tiap helai rambut kedua insan yang masih terpatung disudut kota menikmati tiap terpaan angin yang hampir saja menghalangi pandangan mereka. Seakan-akan sang dewi angin mengerti dengan keadaan mereka yang sudah merona dengan indahnya tanpa mereka sadari.

"Sakura..! disini kau rupanya" seru seseorang menghampiri tempat mereka yang tiba-tiba tersentak kaget dan merubah posisi tubuh mereka. "Eh, ada apa?"

"Eh, ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok, Ino" elak Sakura mendorong tubuh gadis berambut pirang itu menjauhi Sasuke yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Yakin? Tidak apa-apa?" Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan yakinnya. "Oh ya, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu menjadi satu kelompok"

"Kelompok?"

"Ya, _sensei_ kan bilang kalau satu kelompok terdiri dua pasang _partner_ " Ino membalikan tubuhnya agar dapat berhadapan dengan sahabatnya tersebut. "Makanya aku mengajakmu. Jadi, siapa _partner_ mu?"

Sakura mencoba melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih setiap diam di sudut kota, sambil berfikir apa lelaki itu mau berkelompok dengannya dan yang lain.

"Aku, _partner_ nya" sahut lelaki berambut raven itu tanpa sadar sudah berada disisi Sakura. "Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

DEG!

Lagi-lagi degupan jantung yang tak normal itu menghujami dada Sakura, gadis bermata jamrud itu tak menanggapi penuturan lelaki yang dengan santainya menyentuh pundak Sakura. Dan Ino hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat kedua orang dihadapannya yang masih menyimpan rona wajahnya.

"Ah, bagaimana jika kita keliling kota" anjur seorang lelaki berambut hitam porselin yang hadir disisi gadis berambut pirang itu. "Melihat keindahan kota ini bersama pasti menyenangkan"

Dan yang sekarang merona adalah gadis yang menerima senyuman tak berdosa atau lebih tepatnya senyuman palsu (?) entahlah. Yang terpenting, mengapa mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan keheningan.

"Ja-jadi, bagaimana Sasuke- _kun_?" Tanya Sakura memecah keheningan.

Orang yang ditanya tak langsung menjawab, hanya melirik ke arah langit sesaat lalu menatap gadis yang menanyakan pendapatnya tersebut. "Baiklah, kita keliling kota"

* * *

Karena ini adalah kota para penyihir, banyak sekali para penjual barang-barang yang berkaitan dengan sihir. Seperti bola sihir, tongkat sihir, bahkan boneka sihir. Tentu saja, boneka sihir sangat diminati para penyihir khususnya para gadis, selain rupanya bermacam-macam sesuai yang diinginkan. Sikap dan sifat mereka juga dapat diatur seperti keinginan majikan sesuai kontrak awal yang dibuat oleh penjual. Dan tentu saja, Sakura dan Ino sangat tertarik melihat keramaian yang memadati sebuah toko penjualan pernak-pernik sihir.

"Hey, Sakura! Lihat disana ramai sekali, kita lihat-lihat yuk?" ajak Ino menunjuk toko yang sudah memiliki para pelanggan yang membawa kantong belanjaan keluar dari toko mereka.

"Baiklah" sahut Sakura bersemangat meninggalkan dua lelaki berambut berwarna sama itu mengikuti dari belakang setiap kegiatan para gadis dihadapan mereka.

Mereka memasuki toko yang penuh dengan pernak-pernik yang sangat unik bahkan lucu. Ada boneka, bando, tongkat, topi, seperti toko pakaian biasa saja. Namun, yang membedakan toko ini adalah suasananya yang terasa penuh dengan berbagai jenis sihir.

"Ah, _kawaii_ " puji Sakura menggenggam sebuah boneka sihir berbentuk seekor kelinci berbulu tebal dengan kombinasi warna merah muda dan warna putih yang banyak mendominasi.

"Ah, ini juga manis, bukan begitu Sai?" ucap Ino menunjuk salah satu boneka di dekatnya. Boneka sihir yang menarik perhatian Ino itu berbentuk seekor kucing angora berwarna abu-abu kehitaman. Sangat manis dan menggemaskan.

Sai mendekati gadis _partner_ nya itu, dan mengambil boneka kucing itu untuk Ino. "Iya, sangat manis seperti dirimu, _hime_ " pujian itu membuat rona merah menari-nari dengan bebasnya di pipi gadis bersurai kuning menyala itu.

' _Wah, mereka mesra sekali. Aku jadi ingin seperti itu.._ ' gumam Sakura melirik Ino-Sai sesaat lalu menatap lelaki berambut raven di belakangnya yang masih berjaga layaknya _bodyguard_.

Sakura menghela nafasnya sembari menatap boneka sihir digenggamannya itu.

"Menurutku, ini lebih manis" ucap lelaki bermata _Onyx_ itu sembari menunjuk sebuah boneka sihir didekatnya dan menarik perhatian Sakura, Ino dan Sai.

.

.

.

"DARIMANA MANISNYA, _BAKA_!" seru Sakura, Ino dan Sai secara bersamaan melihat boneka yang menarik perhatian lelaki Uchiha itu.

Bagaimana tidak lelaki berambut pantat ayam yang menerima seruan seperti itu, boneka sihir yang ia maksud itu berbentuk ular berbisa berwarna ungu keputihan. Bukannya manis, malah lebih tepatnya menyeramkan! Sakura sampai geleng-geleng kepala melihat selera _partner_ nya tersebut.

"Tapi, menurutku Sakura lebih manis dari Sora" sambung Sasuke memandangi Sakura untuk sesaat.

' _Dia membandingkanku dengan Sora?! Yang benar saja!'_ Iner Sakura memberontak tak menerima perlakuan Sasuke. ' _Bahkan dia sudah memiliki nama untuk boneka sihir itu?! Oh My God!'_

Padahal Sasuke berniat memuji Sakura seperti yang dilakukan Sai pada Ino, namun gagal karena Sakura menerimanya sebagai pelecehan sehinggan Sakura membuang mukanya dari pandangan Sasuke. Dan tentu saja, Sasuke merasakan kegagalannya. Memang ia tak pandai menghadapi seorang gadis, bahkan Sakura adalah gadis pertama yang dekat dengannya setelah sekian lama. Mungkin (?)

"Ah, Sasuke- _kun_!" sapa seseorang yang baru melewati pintu masuk toko tersebut. " _Sashiburi_ , teman lama"

Sasuke menatap orang yang baru saja menyapanya yang sekarang sudah berada dihadapan matanya. "Karin- _chan_?"

' _Jadi, mereka sudah saling mengenal?_ ' lirih Sakura merasakan sebuah pisau tak kasat mata menusuk relung hatinya paling dalam. Sangat sesak, terasa sulit untuk bertahan, bahkan rasanya hujan airmata akan tiba lebih awal.

Sakura begitu terluka melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, seorang teman yang ia kenal, Karin dan orang yang ia sukai, Sasuke saling bertatapan. Mengeluarkan binar mata yang sangat berbeda, bahkan untuk seorang teman lama. Seperti ada sesuatu yang sangat istimewa pada tatapan mereka.

' _Ugh! Apa sih hati dan mataku ini, tidak dapat diajak kompromi sama sekali_ ' gerutu Sakura sembari berjalan di antara kedua orang yang sudah tak pernah berjumpa setelah sekian lama.

.

Kemudian, melewati mereka..

.

..begitu saja.

* * *

"Sakura- _chan_ , sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya seseorang ikut jongkok mengikuti gerakan Sakura yang menenggelamkan sebagian wajahnya di kedua lengannya.

"Eh, Na-naruto.." ucap Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"Kau sedang apa? Dimana Sasuke?" Sakura tak menjawab, namun kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya lagi. "Ah, dia tega sekali membiarkanmu sendirian disini"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebagai pertanda itu bukanlah salah Sasuke. Tapi, tentu saja lelaki berambut pirang itu tak langsung menerima pembelaan yang terbilang sangat mengecewakan.

"Lalu, kenapa dia membiarkanmu disini sendiri?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku yang ingin sendiri" sahut Sakura semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya tanpa berusaha menatap safir biru yang mengeluarkan aura kesedihan.

Naruto hanya dapat memaklumi kesedihan Sakura yang belum tau sebabnya, lelaki bermata _Ocean_ itu hanya menghela nafas memandang warna langit yang sedikit ke- _orange-_ an, pertanda mendekati matahari akan terbenam diufuk barat. Naruto menyandarkan kepala Sakura dipundaknya dan tak ada rontaan menolak dari gadis bermahkota merah muda itu. Mereka hanya menikmati keheningan senja di kota penyihir itu. Tak peduli banyak orang yang lalu lalang di sekitar, mereka hanya larut dalam warna senja yang ditimbulkan oleh sang surya.

"Ayo, kita kembali, Sakura- _chan_ "

Tangan Naruto menarik lengan Sakura yang masih terasa lemas, Sakura hanya mengikuti langkah kaki lelaki bermbut pirang itu menuju tempat tujuan akhir mereka. Tempat itu sudah di ramaikan oleh seluruh mahasiswa. Tentu saja, tempat perjanjian yang di tentukan oleh Kakashi sebagai pengawas.

"Sakura!" seruan itu menyentak perhatian Sakura karena suaranya sangat dekat dengannya, tepat disamping gadis ber _emerald_ itu membulat sempurna. "Kau kemana saja, haa?!"

Itu cukup kasar untuk diucapkan kepada seorang gadis yang masih bersedih. Sakura hanya menatap binar mata _Onyx_ yang memancarkan kemarahan. Dan itu membuat Sakura takut untuk pertama kali menatap kemarahan _partner_ nya tersebut.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, aku sempat mengira terjadi sesuatu kepadamu, Sakura!" ucap Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Sakura masuk dalam pelukannya.

Sakura hanya terpaku dalam pelukan lelaki berambut raven itu, untuk pertama kalinya _partner_ nya itu memeluknya. Dan pertama kalinya, ia dipeluk oleh seorang lelaki. _OMG_! Apa yang terjadi?!

* * *

 _ **Edisi Curhatan Author Gaje : Akhir-akhir ini, ane suka liat Vocaloid, tertarik buat ficnya sih, apa lagi baca ficnya, lucu sih (?) tapi, kagak tau mau buat fic apaan X'O #stres abaikan yg tadi, kemarin ane ketemu senpai, orang pertama ngenalin ane ama FFn, katanya mau update fic, pas ficnya dibaca ane jadi minder -_- kagak jadi dagh ane kasih tau fic ane yang abal-abalan pake banget ini..**_ _ **X'D gomennasai, senpai! *guling2**_

 _ **Yap, gimana chap 9 yang ane tancap gas updatenya.. habis ane udah mulai sekolah, update sekali seminggu #terpaksa ane gak tega discontinue innya sih, habis masih banyak uneg-uneg ane didalam ficnya *direbus**_

 _ **sampe jumpa di chap 10 yee? XD *menghilang**_


	10. Ujian Pertama

**Sakura's Side**

"Sa-sasuke- _kun_ " ucapku sedikit terkaget karena tindakan lelaki berjubah seragam universitas memelukku dengan erat.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya, aku memang tak pernah dipeluk oleh lelaki mana pun, kecuali ayahku. Jadi, jika tiba-tiba diperlakukan seperti ini, aku kan jadi grogi! Dan kenapa dia masih saja tak menghiraukan panggilanku yang sudah hampir menghabiskan akal sehatku agar tidak panik.

"Lepaskan aku!" sentakku sembari melepaskan pelukan eratnya dengan paksa.

Aku sudah tak perduli lagi, aku hanya memilih meninggalkan dia di depan pekarangan universitas. Meskipun ia tetap saja berseru, " _Chotto matte,_ Sakura!" tak kuhiraukan panggilannya itu. Dia keasikan memeluk cewek mungkin ya, sampai tak sadar bahwa Itachi- _sensei_ mempelototi kami seakan mengingatkan tentang peraturan sekolah yang melarang para mahasiswa untuk bermesraan dilingkungan sekolah.

Apalagi aku sudah mengetahui kalau _sensei_ 'sok kegantengan' itu memiliki jelmaan iblis, jadi tatapan dan aura iblisnya sangat terasa sampai radius 10 KM. **MENGERIKAN!** Aku sampai salut dengan Konan- _sensei_ sudi mencintai lelaki iblis seperti dia. Hmm?

* * *

"Sakura, Sakura!" seru Ino, sahabatku sembari tergopoh menghampiriku. Seakan ada hal gawat, atau hal lain dari biasanya telah terjadi.

" _Nan desu ka_?" sahutku singkat.

"Ada seorang gadis berambut senada dengan warna bermata seperti Sai- _kun_ " jelas Ino menggerakkan kedua tangannya sembari mempraktekkan bentuk tubuh orang yang ia maksud.

"Kulitnya putih pucat seperti Sai- _kun_ , tubuhnya tinggi seperti Sai- _kun_ dan.."

Kata-kata _' seperti Sai-kun'_ itu sangat menggangu telingaku, wajahku mulai berubah bentuknya dari penasaran menjadi jengkel.

"Sudah! Seperti Sai- _kun_ , seperti Sai- _kun,_ itu terus yang kau katakan, _pig_! Dan lagi, apa hubungan gadis yang **seperti Sai-** _ **kun**_ itu denganku haa?!" seruku dengan nada marah.

" _Eto_.. gadis itu mencari-carimu di setiap kamar yang ia temui, karena merasa terganggu, Tenten mengantarnya ke kamar kita" sahut Ino mengubah nada bicaranya sedikit lebih rendah.

"Oh, _sou desu ka_ " ucapku tanpa mencerna kata-kata Ino terlebih dahulu. " **APA?! KENAPA KAU BISA-BISANYA MEMBIARKANNYA MASUK KE KAMAR KITA,** _ **PIG**_ **?! KALAU DIA MENCURI BARANG-BARANG KITA, BAGAIMANA?!** "

Mendengar teriakan makianku, Ino kepanikan dan menyumpal mulutku dengan kedua tangannya, wajahnya berubah keringat dingin saat menyadari bahwa suaraku mengambil perhatian orang banyak disekitar kami.

"Kecilkan suaramu, _forehead_! Ini bukan rumah kita, seharusnya kau mengerti. Jadi, jaga sikapmu itu!" seru Ino dengan nada lirih namun masih tetap setia dengan tangannya di depan mulutku.

" _Ha'I, ha'i_! aku mengerti, sudah! Aku mau menemui gadis aneh itu" ucapku berjalan lebih dulu dari Ino menuju kamar kami.

Cklek!

Aku membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan, memandangi setiap sudut kamar ' _Apakah ada yang mencurigakan_ '. Dan yaa, satu-satu hal yang mencurigakan adalah seorang gadis yang bersembunyi dibalik selimut milik Ino.

"Ino, bisa tinggalkan kami berdua saja?" ucapku lebih tepatnya mengusirnya.

Ino hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mundur lalu menutup pintu kamar dengan perlahan-lahan dan hati-hati.

BLAM!

Cih! Itu bukan pelan-pelan, namun kuat-kuat _pig_! Dasar!

Aku berjalan menghampiri kasur Ino yang bersebelahan dengan kasurku sendiri. Aku memperhatikan 'hal' yang bersembunyi di dalam selimut berwarna kuning keunguan itu.

"Hei, keluarlah! Kau mencariku, kan?" ucapku dengan siap siaga jika ia adalah semacam makhluk buas atau sejenis itulah.

Grasak!

Perlahan-lahan dihadapanku, tampaklah sesosok gadis bersurai hitam dengan jidat yang lumayan tak lebar dariku. _Emerald_ milikku kini membulat dengan sempurna memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuh gadis dihadapanku, mirip seperti seseorang yang kukenal.

" **SASUK**.." namun ucapanku terhenti saat gadis itu tiba-tiba saja menutup erat-erat mulutku dengan tangannya yang mungil (?)

"Jangan teriak-teriak, iya! ini aku. Jadi, tenanglah!" bisik gadis itu sembari memperhatikan pintu kamar, berharap tak aka nada orang bodoh yang mendobrak pintu itu tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti, pfft..!" dan kini akulah yang menutup mulut agar menahan gelak tawaku sendiri.

"Ugh..!" ucap gadis itu dengan gusarnya mengacak-acak rambut raven miliknya sendiri.

Aku tak lagi memperhatikan wajahnya yang kini tampak frustasi, melainkan melihat suatu daerah yang biasanya datar kini tampak menonjol.

' _Kenapa bagian dadanya lebih besar milik padaku, padahal dia kan laki-laki?!_ ' gumamku sembari membandingkan miliknya dengan milikku.

Entah kenapa aku merasa _Onyx_ itu memperhatikan tingkah anehku, jadi dengan santainya aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan menghentikan kegiatan anehku.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ini sihir aneh ajaran si _dobe_ itu" jawabnya dengan frustasi atau lebih tepatnya risih dengan bagian yang menarik perhatianku tadi.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau menggunakan sihir anehnya?" ucapku melipat kedua kaki menyilang ke depan.

Dan tentu saja pertanyaanku itu membuatnya semakin frustasi, seperti pencuri yang sedang di introgasi oleh polisi. Kini ia beralih menatap sesuatu yang ada dibalik selimut yang ia gunakan untuk bersenyembunyi. Dan mengambil 'sesuatu' itu kemudian menyodorkannya di depan mataku.

"Ada larangan _partner_ masuk ke asrama, bukan?" dan kini pandangannya tak lagi padaku. "Makanya aku menggunakan sihir aneh ini"

" _Usagi_?" ucapku memandangi sesuatu yang digenggamnya. "Boneka sihir yang tadi?!"

"Untukmu" sahutnya singkat.

"Tapi.." aku menatap matanya yang tak menerima penolakan. "Aku kan gak minta.."

"Anggap saja, hadiah pemberian sebagai _partner_ " potongnya memaksaku memegang boneka sihir berbentuk kelinci manis itu.

"Bukankah ini berlebihan.."

Sebuah pisau tajam tak kasat mata menusuk tepat di dada Sasuke, tanpaku sadari.

"..membuang-buang uang.."

Dan kini pisaunya sudah ada dua yang menancap masuk ke dada gadis bersurai hitam itu, dan yang kedua itu masuk dari belakang.

"..Itu pemborosan, tau!"

 _And finally_ , sebuah meriam melesat menghampiri tubuh gadis bermata _Onyx_ itu membungkuk lemas. **BOAM!** Mentalnya kini sekarang pecah menjadi bagian terkecil layaknya piring pecah.

"Tapi, _arigato_ " sambungku mengecup pipinya dengan spontan.

 _ **TRING**_! **DEG**!

.

.

.

.

.

 **Magic University of Hokkaido**

 _Ujian Pertama (?)_

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura!" seru seseorang mendobrak pintu secara tiba-tiba mengejutkanku dan Sasuke meloncat masuk dalam selimut di kasur sebelah milikku. "Hee? Kemana dia?"

"Kau mengagetkannya, _pig_!" ucapku sesudah menghela nafas dan mengangangkat selimut yang digunakan Sasuke. "Sebaikanya kau pulang saja, tak aman jika tiba-tiba sihirnya sudah mencapai batas waktu"

"Kau benar, ya sudah aku pulang" sahutnya lalu menghilang dibalik kabut asam hitam.

"Sihir? Sihir apaan? Dan dia itu siapa? Lalu, kenapa dia cantik sekali?" Tanya gadis bersurai pirang yang mendobrak pintu kamarku secara tiba-tiba tadi.

' _Kalau aku mengatakannya dia seorang lelaki, pasti ino langsung jatuh pingsan. Sebaiknya aku tak mengatakan sejujurnya_ ' gumamku sembari memikirkan reaksi teman sekamarku.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Dia itu putri dari teman ibuku" dustaku sedikit menyengir ria.

"Oh, lalu kenapa dia kesini mencarimu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hanya menanyakan kabarku, dan menyampaikan salam ibuku" tambahku semakin berbohong. _'Astaga!_ '

"Oh, _sou desu ka~_ " ucap Ino menekan kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan seakan tak mempercayai ucapan kebohonganku tadi.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan menyembunyikan keringat dinginku dengan senyuman palsu ala Sai yang gagal total. Ino menghempaskan badannya ke kasurnya dan memeluk selimut miliknya dengan erat.

DEG!

' _Kenapa hatiku terasa sakit ya? Apa karena aku terlambat makan ya?_ ' pikirku sembari mengikuti gerakan Ino tadi namun di kasur milikku sendiri.

" _Oyasumi_ , _pig_ " ucapku mematikan lampu di meja kecil diantara kasur kami.

" _Oyasumi_ , _forehead_ " sahut Ino terdengar sudah setengah sadar.

 **Sakura's Side End**

* * *

Ini adalah hari pertama untuk para mahasiswa menjalani pembelajaran kuliah bersama _partner_ mereka masing-masing. Namun, mereka belum tau pasti ' _Bagaimana cara belajar yang akan dituntut oleh para sensei mereka_ '. Banyak dari mereka yang tak begitu peduli dengan hal itu, karena mereka berfikir akan belajar seperti biasanya. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang panik, berfikir pembelajaran mereka makin sulit apalagi waktu yang mereka punya untuk belajar di universitas itu hanyalah seminggu lagi. Itu sangat membuat frustasi.

Dan setelah beberapa jam dari waktu biasa untuk memulai pembelajaran, para mahasiswa memang sedang melaksanakan jam bebas. Namun, tiba-tiba saja teralihkan dengan kehadiran Kurenai yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan mading sekolah, lalu menghilang kembali secepat kilat.

Dan dengan sigap para mahasiswa berlarian menghampiri mading dan membaca sebuah lembaran kertas yang cukup besar yang terpapang di papan berukuran sedang itu. Seperti gulungan kertas bertemakan kerajaan dan ada pita biru muda dan biru tua yang melekat di bagian kiri bawah kertas tersebut.

* * *

' _ **PENGUMUMAN**_ _'_

' _ **Karena kalian sudah memiliki partner masing-masing, jadi untuk selanjutnya kalian dapat mengembangkan sihir kalian bersama partner kalian. Dimulai dari hari ini, kalian akan dinilai dan di uji apakah kalian pantas untuk diluluskan atau tidak. Untuk hal yang akan diujiankan pada hari ini adalah MEMBELAH PERUT KATAK yang terdapat di halaman belakang universitas. Paling lambat sampai pukul 12 malam kalian sudah harus menyelesaikan tugas ini bersama partner kalian. Sekian dan terimakasih.**_ '

' _ **Rektor Universitas Sihir Hokkaido**_ '

' _ **Namikaze Minato**_ '

* * *

Dan itulah isi kertas pengumuman yang terpasang di mading universitas itu. Setelah selesai membacanya, para mahasiswa berpencar keseluruh penjuru melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan. Namun, ada seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang masih terpaku dengan pengumuman dengan raut wajah yang aneh melihat kertas putih itu.

' _Membelah katak? Memang belajar biologi, kenapa ujiannya terdengar semudah ini yaa?_ ' pikir gadis itu berlipat tanga di depan dada.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang dan membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut. "Sebaiknya kita segera menyelesaikan tugas hari ini, Sakura"

"Hn" sahut gadis itu seakan tak memperdulikan ajakan lelaki berambut raven itu. "Apa kau tak merasa aneh dengan ujian hari ini, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke melirik kata-kata yang menggunakan huruf capital di dalam isi pengumuman, lalu mengangkat alisnya sebelah dan menghela nafas sejenak. "Kita tak akan tau, jika belum melihat objek ujiannya" lelaki bermata _onyx_ itu menarik tangan Sakura yang menatap punggungnya.

Mereka berjalan sedikit terburu-buru menuju tempat tujuan mereka, dan tak ada satu pun kata yang terucap dari mulut mereka. Bahkan tak ada pertanyaan tentang hal-hal yang masih belum diketahui, seakan dibiarkan digangtung dengan rahasia masing-masing.

"Dimana katak itu?" Tanya Sakura mencari-cari keberadaan sang katak dibalik semak-semak yang terbilang tak cukup tinggi.

Sasuke hanya mengikuti Sakura yang masih asik mencari keberadaan hewan amfibi itu.

 **Beberapa jam kemudian**.

"Kenapa kau tak membantuku mencari, haa?!" seru Sakura yang sudah mulai kesal tak mendapatkan yang ia mau. "Kau hanya berdiri mengikutiku ke sana kemari tanpa ikut mencari"

"Memang kau mencari apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tampang tak berdosanya namun tetap saja dengan wajah yang datar.

Gubrak!

"Yaa, mencari katak yang akan kita belah, Sasuke!" teriak Sakura yang sebisa mungkin ia redam, Sakura mulai kesal dengan Sasuke. Ini memang belum memasuki sore hari, tapi sudah lebih dari 3 Sakura mencari. Namun, tak kunjung ia dapat. Seakan mencari di tengah samudra luas, sangat sulit mencari seekor katak di halaman belakang universitas itu.

"Oh, kalau itu.." Sasuke memainkan tangannya sedikit menjauhi tubuhnya. Menunjuk sesuatu yang ada di dekatnya. "Disebelah sana"

Sakura berusaha keras mencari sesuatu yang ditunjuk oleh _partner_ nya itu. Dan kini iris jamrud miliknya seakan-akan ingin keluar bebas dari lingkaran mata gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Sakura berusaha keras menggosok-gosok matany ayng tak pedih sama sekali, dan berulang kali menyadari dirinya sedang ternganga sempurna melihat hal yang dipertunjukan oleh lelaki berambut raven tersebut.

"I-ini.." Sakura masih tercengang bahkan tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya menjadi kalimat yang sangat sempurna. "Beneran katak, kan?"

"Hn" sahut Sasuke singkat sembari menatap seekor katak di hadapan mereka.

Glek!

Sakura mengelap keringat dinginnya dan menelan air ludahnya dengan mata masih sengaja terbuka lebar. Bukan tanpa alasan mengapa gadis bermahkota merah muda itu bersikap aneh begitu. Karena yang akan dihadapinya adalah seekor katak yang bisa dibilang..

"MONSTER KATAK..!" jerit Sakura berlari, bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon besar di belakangnya.

"Jadi, kau akan menyerah begitu saja?" Tanya Sasuke bersilang dada disamping Sakura yang sedang bersembunyi.

"Gyaa..!" jerit Sakura menatap Sasuke yang menaikkan alisnya sebelah, karena tiba-tiba saja muncul. "Kau mengejutkanku, Sasuke! Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya memikirkan strategi saja"

"Memang strategimu apa?" Tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke tubuh hewan amfibi bertubuh jumbo itu.

" _Etto.._ "

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tau, heheh" ucap Sakura menyengir ria.

Gubrak!

Sasuke menghela nafasnya sejenak, berjalan mendekati Sakura lalu menggenggam tangan mungil gadis beriris _emerald_ itu. "Kau ikuti aba-abaku, tugas ini akan dinyatakan berhasil jika kita menyelesaikannya bersama"

Meskipun masih ragu, Sakura hanya mengangguk berharap semua rencana _partner_ nya berjalan lancar. Sasuke dengan sigap berlari mendekati katak raksas itu dan melompat ke depannya, lalu melemparkan bola transparan berwarna hitam keabu-abuan yang berasal dari tongkatnya ke wajah sang katak.

"Serang kakinya..!" seru Sasuke berlari menjauhi sang katak yang sudah kesakitan menerima serangan lelaki berambut raven itu.

"Hn!" sahut Sakura meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Lalu, menggenggam tongkatnya dengan erat menggunakan kedua tangannya yang dihadapkan ke depan mengarah ke katak besar itu. Dengan menarik nafas dalam, Sakura mulai membaca mantra sihirnya. " _Balls of Magic..!_ "

Sring!

Sebuah bola sihir berwarna _soft green_ muncul dari tongkat milik Sakura, berukuran 2 kali cukup besar daripada milik Sasuke. Melesat menghempas tubuh hewan raksasa itu sehingga terhempas ke tanah dengan bagian perutnya ke arah langit. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura melesat berlari hingga berdiri di atas tubuh objek sihirnya. Sakura mengangkat tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi sehingga cahaya _soft green_ menari-nari di perut katak itu dan merobek kulit lembab hewan itu. Maka, tampaklah bagian dalam atau isi dari perut katak itu.

Melihat isi perut katak, Sakura mengerti apa maksud dari tugas yang diberikan oleh _sensei_ nya. Sebuah pantulan cahaya matahari tampak dibalik organ tubuh milik hewan berukuran super besar itu. Dengan tangan kosong, Sakura merogoh benda mengkilap itu.

"Permata _Ruby_?" ucap Sakura menatap benda yang sekarang digenggamannya.

Swush!

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh raksasa itu menghilang seakan tertiup oleh angin senja. Dan begitu juga tubuh mungil Sakura yang seakan selembar kertas yang jatuh ke tanah.

"Heeeh.. kenapa kepalaku pusing sekali yaa?" Sakura mendapati tubuhnya menyentuh tanah dengan tangannya memegang kepala bagian atasnya. "Tubuhku ju.. gaa"

Brug!

* * *

 _ **Tada~ chapter 10 update lumayan cepat (?)**_ _ **Di chapter ini, kenapa ane jadi curhat yee? Maklumin, author masih sekolah, jadi mikir ujian besok, OH NO! #abaikan**_ _ **Gak terasa udah chap 10 yaa, semakin membuat ane membuat ceritanya**_ _ **yang see~**_ _ **makin melenceng jauh dari rencana awal XD #AuthorGaJe**_

 _ **Jaa nee, minna-san. Sampai ketemu di chap 11 yaa?**_ _ **\^o^/**_


	11. Mengingat Kenangan Yang Terlupakan

**Sakura's Side**

 _Pandangan mataku sedikit semu, namun penuh dengan cahaya putih. Aku merasa pendengaranku penuh dengan suara teriakan, bisikan bahkan makian. Kuedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, menangkap keadaan di dekatku. Ah! Aku ingat. Tou-san dan Kaa-san mengajakku pulang ke kampung mereka. Tapi, kenapa mereka yang diluar sana menatapku seperti itu? Apa karena tak pernah melihatku disini, mungkin saja begitu._

"Sakura- _chan_ , kamu harus kuat dan jangan pikirkan omongan mereka, mengerti?"

 _Aku pandangi orang yang menuturkan perkataan itu. Ah, tentu saja! Itu Tou-san, aku hanya mengangguk yakin. Dan disambut senyuman oleh lelaki berambut senada dengan surai milikku. Kembali kupandangi tatapan yang sangat mengusik pemikiranku itu, aku memang belum mengerti dengan ini semua. Namun, mengapa tak ada satupun orang yang ingin menjelaskannya padaku. Bahkan Tou-san dan Kaa-san._

"Hiks, padahal dia masih kecil.." _Terdengar seperti rintihan, dan kualihkan pandanganku ke pemilik suara rintihan itu. Dan aku sangat mengenalinya._ "Seharusnya ia tak menanggung beban sebesar ini, hiks.."

"Kaa-san, jangan menangis. Ini namanya _mubazir_ air mata lho" Ucapku sembari menyapu setiap air yang membasahi pipi Kaa-san. ia hanya tersenyum dengan tawa kecil namun, air itu masih mengalir bagaikan sungai dari hulu ke hilir.

Brak!

 _Kini aku terpaku dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba mendobrak paksa pintu di belakangku. Entah mengapa tatapan matanya sangat menakutkan, hingga kakiku terasa kaku untuk berlari ke belakang tubuh Tou-san._

"Kau! Ikut aku, sekarang!" teriak lelaki itu dengan sebuah obor ditangan kirinya.

 _Tentu saja tidak semudah itu aku mengikuti kata-katanya, aku bahkan berlari menjauhi mereka termasuk Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga menjauhi rumah, memasuki gelapnya rimba hutan. Dalam pelarianku, aku masih mendengar teriakan mereka._

"Berhenti kau, bocah sialan!"

 _Aku sangat takut, Tou-san. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Kaa-san? Kenapa mereka sangat menakutkan, menginginkanku bahkan mengejarku seperti ini?_

Tuk!

"Aaaaaaaaargh…!"

Bruk!

* * *

"Sakura..!"

Eh?

"Sakura, bangun..!"

Kubuka perlahan mataku, kini yang tampak sepasang wajah menatapku dengan pandangan sangat mengganggu pemandangan.

" _Nani yo?_ " tanyaku mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidurku.

"Harus aku yang bertanya, kau berteriak dalam tidurmu dan membangunkanku, _forehead_!" gerutu Ino dan aku hanya menaikkan alisku sebelah. "Dan sejak kapan kau memiliki boneka sihir ini?"

Ino kini menarik wajah lain yang kumaksudkan tadi selain wajahnya, yap.. wajah itu adalah milik boneka sihir milikku pemberian dari _partner_ ku. Dan aku lupa memberitahu Ino tentang itu, ditambah lagi boneka sihir milikku itu termasuk pemalu, atau lebih tepatnya tertutup mungkin ya. Tak pernah menambakkan diri didepan banyak orang kecuali hanya berdua denganku. Jarang-jarang bukan dia ingin muncul di depan Ino.

"Ah, sejak kita pulang dari Kota Edo" ucapku merengkuh boneka sihirku yang tampak kesakitan digenggaman Ino. " _Daijobu_ , Usa _-chan_ "

"Jadi, ini pemberian Sasuke? Namanya Usa- _chan_ ya?" Tanya Ino kini membungkuk hingga wajahnya mendekati kelinciku yang sekarang berada dalam pelukanku. Dan aku hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum dengan tanganku terus membelai bulu tebal bonekaku itu.

"Sakura- _san_ , mimpi burukmu itu sangat menakutkan. Membuatku mengkhawatirkanmu tau!" gerutu Usagi menggembungkan pipinya hingga memerah dan membuatku sontak tertawa.

"Aa~ _sou desu ka_? _Gomen,_ Usa- _chan_. Mimpi itu muncul begitu saja" ucapku kembali membelai telinga panjang boneka sihirku itu.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa, Sakura?"

Eh?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Magic University of Hokkaido**

 _Mengingat Kenangan Yang Terlupakan_

"Jangan bengong, dong!" seru Ino membuatku tersentak kaget melihatnya yang tak mengetahui aku sedang berbicara dengan Usagi. "Jawab pertanyaanku tadi"

"Aku kan bicara sama Usa- _chan_ , apa kau tak mendengar gerutuannya?" ucapku menjelaskan bahwa aku tak berbicara sendiri. Dan tentu saja, aku masih waras bukan gila.

Atau Ino sedang mengerjaiku, karena tak memberitahunya tentang boneka sihir milikku ini?

"Memang dia menggerutu, tapi tak berbicara layaknya kita berbicara" ucap Ino tampak tak berbohong.

"Hihihi.." tawa Usagi sembari melapisi wajahnya dengan kaki atau tangannya yaa? Yang penting bulunya putih deh, pokoknya itulah. Terima aja!

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Usa- _chan_?"

" _Are_? Sakura- _san_ , Ino- _sama_ maupun yang lain tak akan mengerti bahasaku. Karena mereka bukan majikanku" Usagi mulai tampak serius menjelaskan, menatapku dengan tajam.

' _ **Chotto matte kudesai! Jadi, kalau aku berbicara dengannya di depan orang banyak. Maka, aku akan disangka berbicara sendiri. Dan bisa saja, aku akan disangka orang gila yang sudah tak waras berbicara dengan boneka yang bahkan tak bisa berbicara bahasa manusia. Oh, Kami-sama! Apa salahku?!**_ '

"Oy! Aku bisa mendengar rintihan hatimu, Sakura _-san_ " tegur Usagi menyadarkanku dari teriakan hatiku paling dalam.

" _A-are_? Kau tidak sopan, mendengarkan rintihanku!"

"Ah, _gomen_! Jika kau membuat kesepakatan denganku, aku tak akan mendengarkan rintihan hati seenak saja" tawar Usagi keluar dari pelukanku.

"Kesepakatan?" dan aku seperti orang yang _baka_ , mengulangi kata-kata boneka sihirku.

"Hn!" Usagi mengangguk dengan yakin sekali, melayang di udara menggunakan telinganya yang panjang. "Kesepakatan antara majikan dan boneka sihir, kau membuat banyak pantangan dan aku meminta satu syarat. Bagaimana?"

Terdengarnya mudah, tapi jika aku salah menentukan pantangan. Maka, itu bisa jadi akan membahayakanku pada akhirnya. Pantas saja, jarang dari _senpai_ mempunyai boneka sihir. Ah, aku harus memikirkan dengan matang dulu, sebelum aku memutuskan pantangan buatnya. Aku juga belum tau apa yang akan menjadi syarat Usagi.

"Hm, aku pikirkan dulu" ucapku sesudah menghela nafas lesu. "Tapi, untuk sementara jangan sembarangan mendengar isi hatiku"

"Tentu saja, Sakura- _san_!" sahut Usagi dengan semangat.

"Oy! Kau malah bicara melantur dengan Usagi, sebenarnya apa yang dikatakannya?" tegur Ino, membuatku sadar akan keberadaannya didekat kami. "Kenapa aku tak mengerti apa-apa yang dikatakannya?"

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku dan kembali merebahkan tubuhku dikasur yang tadi aku duduki. "Ah, kau tak akan mengerti perkataannya karena kau bukan pemiliknya. _Oyasumi_!"

Dan aku langsung terlelap dalam mimpiku, aku tak peduli dengan ocehan Ino yang meminta penjelasanku. Bahkan Usagi ikut-ikutan tak memperdulikannya, ia hanya menghilang di udara yang sebenarnya berubah menjadi jepitan rambut berwarna hijau milikku.

* * *

"Sakura- _san_ , apa kau sudah memilikirkan ucapanku?" Tanya Usagi mengganggu konsentrasiku dengan buku yang sedang berada di depan pandanganku.

"Belum, Usa- _chan_. Bisa tinggalkanku sendirian?" ucapku tak menatapnya yang masih berkeliling di atas kepalaku dan kemudian menghilang di tengah hembusan angin.

Ini sudah dua hari setelah ujian pertama, setelah saat itu aku tak pernah bertemu Sasuke- _kun_. Entah mengapa, aku merasa dia sedang menghindariku. Aku merasakan kehadirannya, tapi aku tak menemukannya setiap aku memastikannya sedang di dekatku. Aku tidak tau apa alasannya, ditambah lagi ucapan Ino saat aku mulai sadar dari pingsanku.

" _ **Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Dia tampak ketakutan melihatmu"**_

Aku masih tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, aku bahkan tak tau mengapa Sasuke tampak ketakutan melihatku. Bagaimana aku bisa tau, jika dia saja menghindariku begini. Ino dan Sai sudah mulai berlatih untuk ujian kedua besok. Sedangkan aku dan Sasuke, argh..!

"Kau terlihat frustasi Sakura- _chan_ "

Suara itu membuatku membuka mata lebar-lebar dengan tanganku yang masih setia di surai merah mudaku yang sudah acak-acakan oleh ulahku sendiri.

"Ti-tidak juga kok, Naruto" sahutku dan ia hanya menyahuti dengan mengubah raut wajahnya seakan berkata ' _Yakin?_ '

"Aku hanya memikirkan sihir apa yang sebaiknya kulatih bersama Sasuke- _kun_ untuk ujian kedua besok" sambungku menutupi kebenaran mengapa aku terlihat frustasi.

"Bukannya dia menghindarimu?" Tanya Naruto membongkar kebohonganku sendiri.

Ah, dia tau ya? Aku bodoh sekali membohonginya. _Baka! Baka! Baka!_ Sakura!

"Dia selalu memilih jalan yang lain setiap merasakan kehadiranmu, apa kau tak menyadarinya?" sambungnya membuat perasaan raguku menjadi begitu jelas.

Ternyata benar, dia memang menghindariku. Tapi, apa alasannya? Kenapa dia tak menjelaskannya padaku. Apa salahku padanya? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat aku tak sadarkan diri?

"Aku pikir juga begitu, tapi aku tak begitu yakin. Karena awalnya kukira hanya perasaanku saja" ucapku menutup buku tebal ditanganku yang berdiameter 3 cm itu dengan cover berwarna coklat tua yang sedikit memudar termakan waktu berpuluh-puluh tahun.

"Aku juga pernah menanyakan alasannya, tapi dia hanya termenung dengan pandangan kosong dan raut wajah seakan melihat hal yang menakutkan sekali" tutur Naruto mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi.

"Mungkin itu sangat sulit baginya mendapatkan _partner_ sepertimu, Sakura- _chan_ " tiba-tiba saja dia bangkit dari kursi yang baru di tempatinya dan berjalan membelakangiku. " _Jaa,_ Sakura- _chan_ "

" _Chotto matte_ , apa maksud perkataanmu itu?"

.

.

' _Ah, sudahlah! Dia tak akan dengar_ '

.

.

"S-A-K-U-R-A"

"Kyaa!" aku terperanjat hingga kursi yang kududuki tumbang diimpit oleh tubuhku yang terasa remuk karena ikutan terjungkang. "Kau mengagetkanku, Gaara!"

"Hahaha.." lelaki berambut merah itu tertawa melihatku terjatuh ke tanah dengan indahnya. Tangannya ikut disodorkannya untuk menarik tubuhku. " _Gomen-nasai_ , aku sungguh tak bermaksud mengejutkanmu"

Aku hanya mendengus kesal dan bangkit dengan bantuan lelaki beriris biru muda sedikit berpadu warna putih. Setelah aku berdiri, dia mendirikan kursi yang kududuki tadi seakan menyuruhku untuk duduk kembali dengan tenang. Dan aku hanya menduduki kursi itu tanpa berkata terimakasih.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Sasuke?" Tanyanya setelah sekian lama terdiam beberapa saat. Dan aku tak langsung menjawab, hanya kembali membaca buku yang tadi kubaca yang berjudul ' _The Power of_ _Magic_ '. "Daripada buku itu, sebaiknya kau membaca buku berwarna hitam di rak sebelah buku itu"

Ah! Aku ingat, buku yang pertama kali mengambil perhatianku karena warnanya begitu pekat dengan warna hitam. Kalau tak salah, judul buku itu..

" _The History_ _of Magic_? Aku tak begitu suka cerita masa lalu" sahutku menegaskan apa yang tak ingin kuketahui.

"Paling tidak, itu dapat menjawab pertanyaanmu ' _Mengapa Sasuke menghindari beberapa hari ini?_ ', bukan?" katanya menutup dengan paksa buku tebal itu.

"Kau tau?"

"Tentu saja, tampak dari tatapannya saat merasakan auramu" sahut Gaara menyilangkan tangannya di dada, terlihat angkuh tapi begitu elegan.

"Auraku? A-apa maksudmu dengan auraku?"

Perkataan Gaara ini seperti perkataan Naruto tadi, ini seperti berkaitan dengan mimpiku tadi malam. Seperti berkaitan satu sama lain, apa yang telah di sembunyikan oleh Tou-san dan Kaa-san selama ini? Dan apa yang terjadi setelah aku terjatuh dalam mimpiku? Apa itu hanya sekedar mimpi buruk? Atau masa lalu yang telah kulupakan?

"Kau itu mempunyai aura berbeda, Sakura- _chan_ " dia terlihat tersenyum, mencoba meluluhkan hatiku begitu? Tak akan berhasil! "Awalnya memang tak begitu istimewa, semakin lama auramu itu berubah setelah sihirmu jauh berkembang. Kau tak merasakannya?"

' _ **Matte yo!**_ _ **Aura? Apa hubungannya auraku dengan Sasuke yang menjauhiku? Tidak masuk akal dan tak begitu berkaitan**_ '

Setelah menyimpulkan hal yang seharusnya tak mendapatkan jawaban, aku hanya menggelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan tuan Sabaku itu. Dan dia kini menghela nafas atau mendengus ya? Entahlah, terserah aku tak peduli.

"Auramu akan terasa hangat dan menentramkan bagi kami, tapi bagi Naruto dan Sasuke? Kemungkinan besar akan mengancam hidup mereka" sambungnya kemudian bangkit dari kursi yang tadi ia tempati dan menghampiri seorang gadis yang melambaikan tangannya pada Gaara. "Makanya, paling tidak ketahuilah tentang sihir murni dari lubuk hatimu"

Kini ia telah berlalu pergi bersama gadis itu, tampaknya _partner_ yang telah dipilihnya sendiri. Tak begitu cantik, tapi lumayan manis untuk selera _playboy_ seperti manusia pasir itu. Walau aku tak begitu mengenal gadis itu, aku yakin dia menanggung beban berat dalam bathinnya. Kasian bukan? Sudahlah, lupakan saja.

Sebaiknya aku mencari buku yang Gaara bilang tadi, mungkin ada bagian dari buku itu yang memberi tau rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh Tou-san dan Kaa-san selama bertahun-tahun. Dengan terburu-buru, aku berlari di lorong universitas menuju ruang perpustakaan yang berada tak jauh dari taman yang menjadi tempatku bersantai.

Bruk!

" _Ittai_..!" dan inilah kecerobohanku, berlari sekuat tenaga tapi menabrak orang. " _Gomen-nasai_!"

"Ugh..! Jangan mendekat!" seru orang kutabrak tadi sembari meletakkannya jauh mendekati tubuhku.

Sasuke- _kun_?!

"Eh? _Doushite_?!" ucapku malah semakin mendekatinya yang tampak semakin kesakitan pula. "Kenapa kau menjauhiku, Sasuke- _kun_? Apa salahku padamu?"

"Kubilang JANGAN MENDEKAT..!" serunya membuat tersentak dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Ke-kenapa dia berteriak seperti itu padaku. Ini tak seperti biasanya, bahkan tatapannya tampak sangat membenciku. Bagaimana kubisa tau alasannya jika dia menyuruhku menjauhinya. Sasuke- _kun_ , aku sungguh tak tau harus melakukan apa lagi untuk menyadari kesalahanku sehingga kau membenciku.

"A-apa salahku? Kenapa kau menjauhiku, Sasuke- _kun_?" dengan perlahan-lahan aku mencoba mendekatinya dan menjangkau tangannya yang masih berusaha melindungi dirinya.

"Kau tak bisa di dekatku, Sakura! Itu akan membunuhku, jika kau terlalu lama bersamaku" ucapnya kemudian mulai pergi menjauhi dengan jalan sedikit tertatih seperti menahan rasa sakit.

Apa dia sakit? Tapi.. _Chotto matte! Dia bilang jika aku terlalu lama bersamanya akan membunuhnya? Argh..! kenapa ini semakin rumit saja? Kenapa mereka semua tampak menutup-nutupi kebenaran yang sebenarnya._ Ini sangat rumit, tak ada tanda yang bisa membantuku menemukan jawaban untuk semua ini. Sebaiknya aku pergi mengambil buku sejarah itu.

* * *

" _Gomen-nasai_ , Sakura- _san_. Buku itu sudah dipinjam oleh mahasiswi lain, mungkin 2 atau 3 hari lagi akan di kembalikan"

Itulah jawaban perpustakawan universitas yang menambah beban frustasiku, _astaga!_

"Bisa beritau aku ciri-ciri dari orang yang meminjam buku itu?"

"Hmm?" dia memutar bola matanya ke atas, ke bawah, ke kanan, ke kiri dan pada akhirnya menatapku. "Dia perempuan cantik berambut panjang bertubuh tinggi, memiliki tanda berwarna ungu di area matanya"

Sepertinya aku tak pernah melihat mahasiswi berciri-ciri seperti itu, apa ada mahasiswi yang seperti itu ya? Sebaiknya aku tanyakan kepada ibu asrama saja, mana tau dia mengetahui mahasiswi yang dikatakan perputakawan.

* * *

"Mahasiswi? Kau bilang?"

Dan itulah tanggapan pertama yang kudapat setelah sekian lama wanita berbadan gempal itu memikirkan pertanyaanku.

"Hn! Dia cantik berambut panjang bertubuh tinggi, memiliki tanda berwarna ungu di area matanya"

"Seingatku, tak ada mahasiswi seperti itu di asrama kita, Sakura- _san_ " sahut ibu asrama dengan lemah lembut kepadaku.

"Tapi, perpustakawan itu mengatakan dia mahasiswi" aku kembali mengingat kembali dengan benar ucapan si perpustakawan tadi.

"Hm, jika bukan mahasiswi. Aku tau, ada seorang mahasiswa berciri-ciri seperti yang kau sebutkan tadi"

"Namanya siapa?" tanyaku berharap jawaban ibu asrama tak menyulitkanku seperti yang dilakukan oleh perpustakawan dungu itu.

Ck! Sialan memang dia.

"Namanya Orochimaru" sahut ibu itu dengan pandangan serius dari biasanya kepadaku dan membuatku sedikit merinding.

"Orochimaru?"

* * *

 _ **Jeng! Jeng! Jeng~**_

 _ **Update juga! Chapter gaje ala author yang semakin mengGaje ria, Tralala~ #abaikan Nah, author agak aneh ya masukin Orochimaru jadi mahasiswa. Padahal dia udah tua bangka gitu.. *bisik2 #DililitLeherOrochi**_

 _ **Kepikiran kata-kata reviewers kemarin, jadi ane bikin Sakura galau dulu entar nemu deh keinginan si reviwers kemarin. Kan kagak enak langsung Wow diawal, jadi ane Wow kan aja diakhir. #macambenerajalu!**_

 _ **Jaa-ne, Minna-san! XD *kabuur~!**_


	12. Who Am I?

"Orochimaru?"

Dengan sempurna aku mengulangi nama yang diucapkan oleh ibu asrama tadi, aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi, aku tak begitu ingat dengan pemilik nama itu. Sudahlah, yang penting aku sudah tau siapa yang meminjam buku tersebut.

"Ya, jika kau ingin menemuinya, kamu bisa menemukannya di laboratorium" dan yap, ibu asrama memang pengertian. Memberi tau aku keberadaan lelaki cantik bernama Orochimaru itu. "Dia suka bereksperimen, biasanya jam segini dia masih disana"

"Ah, _Arigato_. Sebaiknya aku harus cepat-cepat kesana, permisi" ucapku kemudian berlari keluar dari ruangan milik khusus pengurus asrama yang bisa dibilang ukuran ruangannya dua kali lebih besar dari ruangan yang kami tempati. Ditambah lagi semua fasilitasnya lengkap semua, layaknya hotel berbintang lima, bikin iri deh pokoknya.

.

Tap!

.

Tap!

.

Tap!

.

" _Sumimasen_!" dengan perlahan aku membuka pintu laboratorium yang tak terkunci. Aku pandangi setiap sudut ruangan besar itu untuk mencari keberadaan lelaki bernama Orochimaru itu.

"Ah! Ada orang yang datang rupanya" sebuah suara menyita perhatianku untuk fokus melihatnya. "Seorang gadis pula"

" _Ano_.. apa kamu Orochimaru.. - _san_?" tanyaku padahal belum selesai menangkap wajah lelaki yang berdiri di depan jendela dengan tirai yang menari-nari oleh hembusan angin.

"Ya, benar. Ada perlu apa denganku nona?" sahutnya mulai mendekatiku secara perlahan dan sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai bisa melihat raut wajahnya yang memang cantik tak kalah dengan wanita. Aku saja seorang wanita merasa minder. _Hadeh! o.o?_

"Orochimaru Jii-san!" seruku sembari membanting pintu yang menjadi tempatku bersembunyi tadi.

Brak!

.

.

.

.

.

 **Magic University of Hokkaido**

 _Who Am I?_

.

.

.

"Ehe, kau tampak terkejut melihatku Sakura- _chan_ " katanya tampak sumringah menatapku yang sedikit mempelototinya. "Aku memang Jii-san mu, tapi aku kan masih muda dan umur kita juga tak terpaut jauh bukan?"

Lihat saja tingkahnya yang menyebalkan itu, menebarkan pesona wanitanya padahal dia lelaki tua bangka. Yang benar saja, umur kami tak terpaut jauh apanya? Mimpi apa aku semalam bisa ketemu Jii-san yang narsisnya minta ampun. Oh ya, mimpi buruk ya? Pantas saja kan?

"Tentu saja kita beda jauh, Jii-san!" seruku menggerutu tak terima di samakan dengan umurnya yang sungguh jauh lebih tua daripada aku. "Dan jangan bilang Jii-san memanipulasi identitas untuk masuk ke universitas ini?"

"Ehehe.." dan hanya cengiran rianya itulah jawabannya.

Dasar tua bangka, menyebalkan!

"Oh ya, Jii-san meminjam buku ' _The History_ _of Magic_ ' di perpustakaan, bukan?" tanyaku _to the point_ langsung.

"Iya, memang kenapa?" sahutnya kemudian mengambil sebuah buku berdiameter 5cm di dekatnya yang tampak penuh dengan debu. "Buku ini menarik perhatianmu?"

"Ah, ada sesuatu yang ingin kucari dari buku itu" aku mulai mendekati lelaki berambut panjang itu yang masih setia memeluk buku bersampul berwarna hitam gelap. "Makanya pinjamkan aku sebentar"

"Tidak mau" singkat, padat dan dia memang menyebalkan!

" _Doushite_?!"

"Aku kan baru meminjamnya, makanya tunggu aku selesai membacanya dong"

Hentikan gaya bicaramu yang mirip dengan perempuan itu Jii-san! Kau membuatku malu saja, _OMG_! Kenapa aku harus sedarah dengan lelaki aneh ini?! _Kami-sama_ , sebenarnya apa salahku sih?!

"Cuma sebentar, Jii-san! Tidak bisakah kau berbaik hati untuk sekali ini saja?" pintaku masih kukuh meletakkan tanganku di depan buku itu.

"Kalau aku juga tidak mau, kau mau apa, Sakura- _chan~_ "

Astaga! Kenapa disaat-saat seperti ini aku harus berhadapan dengan lelaki menyebalkan ini, oh _Kami-sama_!

"Pakai aku, Sakura- _san.._ "

.

Eh?

.

Tuing!

"Waa! Boneka kelinci yang manis, _kawaii_!" ucap Orochimaru memeluk Usagi yang kelihatan tak begitu senang dengan perlakuan lelaki itu.

"Ambil bukunya, Sakura- _san_.." ucap Usagi dengan lirih seakan berbisik-bisik kepadaku.

Aku hanya merengkuh buku yang kini telah bebas dari genggaman Jii-san, dan aku berlari menuju pintu keluar atau masuk laboratorium itu.

' _ **Ah! Chotto matte, aku lupa sesuatu**_ '

Dan sebelum membuka pintu itu, aku kembali memandangi Usagi yang semakin risih dengan pelukan Orochimaru.

"Hati-hati ya, Usagi" bisikku dengan perlahan-lahan dan dia hanya tersenyum yakin seakan berkata ' _Tentu saja!_ '

"Dia itu memelihara Ular berbisa yang sangat suka dengan K-E-L-I-N-C-I, jadi waspadalah dengannya" sambungku kemudian menghilang di balik pintu dengan cepat.

"Kyaa..! Tolong aku, Sakura- _san_!" teriak Usagi dengan nyaring di pendengaranku.

Kelihatannya aku adalah majikan yang kejam ya, _gomen-nasai_ Usa- _chan_. Aku terpaksa, lagian kan kamu juga yang menawarkan diri duluan. Jadi, tak sepenuhnya salahku bukan. Hohoho.. tapi, aku jahat sekali membiarkan boneka sihir pemberian Sasuke mati di tangan Jii-san. ah, sudahlah! Aku yakin, Usagi bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, bukan?

Sekarang, aku harus mencari sesuatu hal di dalam buku ini yang bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanku selama ini. Pertama, aku harus mencarinya di daftar isi.

"Siluman dan Iblis? Hmm.. menarik" ucapku memperhatikan halaman daftar isi buku itu.

Coba yang lain dulu, mungkin ada yang lebih mendekati dari judul yang tadi. Yang tadi, kemungkinan besar mengenai Sasuke- _kun_ dan Itachi- _sensei._ Yang seperti dikatakan oleh Gaara, dapat mengancam kehidupan mereka itu adalah..

" _Black Pure Magician_..? Hee, kok aneh kedengarannya ya?" kataku sembari memutar otakku kembali berfikir dari maksud kata-kata itu. "Coba baca dulu aja ya.."

Kemudian aku membuka halaman yang menjadi tempat penjelasan tentang hal itu. Dari daftar isi sih katanya halaman 1025, tapi susah ya nyari halamannya di buku setebal ini. Kemungkinan besar halamannya sampai halaman 5000, jika disuruh menghapal buku ini. Otakku pasti langsung sekarat.

* * *

 **Bab 20. BLACK PURE MAGICIAN**

 **Penyihir jenis ini merupakan racun pembunuh paling ampuh untuk memusnahkan para iblis dan siluman secara perlahan tanpa ampun. Meskipun begitu, jika tak terkontrol dengan baik, penyihir yang memiliki kekuatan murni itu bisa saja membunuh manusia yang tak bersalah. Seperti pada 5 Masehi, seorang** _ **Black Pure Magician**_ **membunuh seorang anak kecil yang tak sengaja menyinggung perasaan penyihir yang terkenal sensitive pada abad itu. Tanpa ampun, anak itu mati bagaikan pasir di tiup angin. Semenjak saat itu,** _ **Black Pure Magician**_ **sangat diburu untuk menjadi tebusan jika para iblis dan siluman meminta tumbal.**

* * *

Glek!

"Argh! Tidak mungkin, a-aku tidak mungkin penyihir ini" ucapku frustasi membolak-balik kertas mencari tema yang lain. "I-ini, mungkin ini bisa membantuku mencari jawaban"

* * *

 **Bab 8. Siluman dan Iblis**

 **Makhluk paling di benci bahkan di takuti oleh para penyihir, setiap dari mereka memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing. Banyak dari manusia yang lemah yang memuja mereka dan memberikan tumbal untuk keselamatan para manusia. Musuh paling kuat yang seimbang bagi para siluman dan iblis adalah** _ **Black Pure Magician**_ **.**

* * *

"Argh..!"

Kulempar jauh-jauh buku tebal itu dari pandanganku, aku sudah tak peduli lagi mau buku itu rusak atau hancur. Kepalaku terasa sakit, sakit sekali. Terasa denyutan kuat disetiap sudut kepalaku ini, entah mengapa. Terasa berat, bahkan untuk bangkit dari kursi taman ini saja sangat sulit. Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Huaa..! _Ittaaaa~ iii…._!"

Suaraku serasa bergema di ruang pendengaranku, badanku bergerak sendiri bahkan tak sengaja menabrak orang-orang yang melewatiku. _Tolong! Kepalaku terasa sakit sekali_!

"Sakura, tenangkan dirimu!" suara itu tiba-tiba muncul di benakku, kupaksakan mataku yang sudah berwarna merah menahan rasa sakit. Aku melihat Itachi- _sensei_ di depanku, terlihat khawatir sekali. Dan aura hitam di belakangnya itu, ah! Dia iblisnya, tentu saja. Iblis itu pasti terancam oleh keberadaanku.

" _ **Black Magician.."**_

Suara siapa itu?

" _ **Pembunuh..!**_ "

Si-siapa itu?! A-aku bukan pembunuh!

" _ **Kau tak pantas hidup, mati saja kau!"**_

Tidak! Hentikan! Jangan ucapkan itu lagi! Aku bukan pembunuh! Aku bukan pembunuh!

"TIIIDDAAAAAAKKK….!" Seruku sembari menutup telinga dan mataku agar tak mendengar dan melihat apapun yang menggangguku.

"Sakura, tenangkan dirimu. Jangan biarkan dirimu hilang kesadaran"

Itu siapa lagi? Ah, rambut pirang itu. Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Tidak seharusnya dia kesini, bukan?

".. _ **Luman**_ " kata-kata yang entah mengapa keluar begitu saja dari mulutku saat aku menyadari kehadiran Naruto. " _ **Siluman..! kau seorang siluman, rupanya? Heeh..**_ "

Ada apa dengan suaraku? Kenapa terdengar menyeramkan, ada apa denganku? Siapa yang mengatakan itu tadi? Itu bukanlah suaraku.

"Sakura- _san_ , kau kenapa?"

Ah! Usagi, tolong aku! Aku tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku. Seperti ada yang mengendalikan tubuh milikku ini. Kumohon, tolong aku! Siapapun!

"Aku ingin menolongmu, tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya" sahut Usagi sangat mengkhawatirkanku.

Memang hanya dia yang bisa mendengar rintihan hatiku, tapi sayang kata-katanya tak bisa dimengerti oleh orang lain. Jika begini terus, aku bisa saja membunuh banyak orang. Aku mengerti sekarang, kenapa Tou-san dan Kaa-san menyembunyikan ini semua dariku. Mereka takut aku akan kehilangan kendali, tapi menjadi sia-sia sekarang. Hiks, _gomen-nasai.._ Tou-san.. Hiks, Kaa-san.

Tes!

.

.

Bruk!

 **Sakura's Side End**

* * *

Semua kegaduhan di tengah-tengah halaman universitas tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi hening saat tubuh mungil gadis berambut merah muda itu ambruk ke tanah. Dengan hati-hati, salah seorang lelaki berambut _silver_ itu menghampiri tubuh kecil yang tak bergerak sedikitpun itu. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya terpaku dan melihat reaksi dari gadis bermarga Haruno itu.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Sakura?" panggil lelaki bertopeng itu sembari mendekati gadis bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggaan Negara Jepang itu.

"…"

Tak ada jawaban yang diperolehnya, dan dicobanya kembali dengan tongkat miliknya.

Tuing! Tuing!

"Sakura, apa kau mati?"

.

.

.

" _ **Yang benar saja?! Emang majikanku mayat apa?! Diperlakukan seperti itu!**_ " gerutu kelinci putih itu frustasi melihat keadaan majikannya sekarang.

Namun, sayang sekali. Tak ada satupun orang yang mengerti kata-kata boneka sihir itu, yang mereka tau hanyalah kelinci itu mengoceh tanpa mengerti maksud dari ucapannya.

"Kenapa dengan kelinci itu?" salah satu orang mulai berkomentar mengenai ocehan Usagi yang tak jelas maknanya itu.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia ketakutan melihat amukan Sakura- _san_ " sahut orang disebelahnya.

"Sepertinya dia tak terima Sakura diperlakukan seperti itu" timpa seseorang yang datang entah darimana.

"Kau?!" ucap dua orang tadi secara bersamaan.

"Menarik, ternyata kekuatannya jauh lebih kuat dari dulu. Benarkan, Sakura- _chan_?" ucap lelaki itu terkekeh melihat keadaan Sakura sekarang, kemudian lelaki itu pergi menjauhi kerumunan para mahasiswa beserta penghuni universitas lainnya.

"Apa maksud dia? Kenapa dia tertawa seperti itu? Menyeramkan!" pikir seorangnya lagi melihat tanggapan lelaki misterius tadi.

Lelaki berambut raven berkepang kebelakang –Itachi Uchiha menerima tanda dari lelaki bertopeng berambut jingkrak –Kakashi Hatake itu tadi. Dengan segera Itachi menghampiri Kakashi dan memperhatikan tubuh Sakura yang begitu lemah. dan mereka menyimpulkan bahwa Sakura sudah tak sadarkan diri. Itachi menggendong tubuh mungil Sakura dalam genggamannya, membawa Sakura masuk ke gedung sekolah.

"Kalian bubarlah, dan jangan bersikap menyudutkan apalagi menekannya" seru Itachi sembari berjalan menghampiri gedung sekolah. "Kalau tidak, kalian lihat sendirikan akibatnya?"

Entah mengapa _Onyx_ milik _sensei_ itu seperti memberikan tekanan bathin ke setiap orang yang menatapnya. Apa mengerti maksud Itachi atau takut dengan tatapannya, semua orang disana tiba-tiba saja bubar begitu saja meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di hati mereka.

"Itachi- _sensei_ , apa tak masalah kau membawanya?" tanya Kakashi mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan lelaki mengangkat tubuh seorang gadis yang sekaligus mahasiswinya.

"Tak masalahnya, aku yakin sensornya tidak akan membahayakan iblis murni dalam tubuhku" sahut Itachi sedikit mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat sebuah ruangan dengan pintu terbuka yang telah dijaga oleh seorang wanita bersurai biru tua itu.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja, Itachi- _sensei_?" tanya wanita itu menuntun Itachi menuju ranjang yang telah tersedia di ruangan tersebut.

"Aku harap begitu, tolong jangan biarkan Sasuke maupun Naruto menjenguknya, Konan- _hime_ " sahut Itachi membaringkan tubuh Sakura di atas ranjang.

" _Doushite_ , Itachi- _sensei_?" tanya wanita bernama Konan tersebut.

"Aku takut, dia akan kembali mengamuk saat mencium darah iblis tak murni milik _Ototo_ dan darah siluman milik Naruto" tutur Itachi setelah menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

"Sebaiknya aku juga ikut berjaga-jaga di sini, aku tak yakin Konan- _sensei_ bisa mengatasi mereka berdua" tawar Kakashi kepada mereka. Konan dan Itachi hanya mengangguk, kemudian lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu berlalu pergi meninggalkan kedua _sensei_ tersebut dalam ruang Unit Kesehatan Universitas (UKU).

* * *

"Ugh?! Dimana ini?" sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan di ruang kesehatan tersebut.

"Kau sudah sadar, Sakura?" sahut Konan menghampiri Sakura yang tengah bangkit dari ranjang UKU. "Tidur saja dulu, jangan bangkit. Pulihkan tenagamu seperti semula"

"Baiklah, _sensei_ " ucap Sakura menuruti ucapan Konan dan kembali terlelap dibawah selimut putih yang sengaja dibalutkan oleh _sensei_ wanita muda itu kepada mahasiswinya itu.

"Bagaimana? Apa dia sudah lebih tenang, Konan- _sensei_?" tanya Kakashi bersilang dada di depan pintu.

"Begitulah, aku menekan titik sensornya agar tidak aktif untuk beberapa saat" kata Konan kembali bertanya sembari duduk di kursi kerjanya. "Apa mereka tadi datang kemari, Kakashi- _sensei_? Sehingga kau berdiri di depan pintu begitu?"

Kakashi tak langsung menjawab, ia hanya mengeluarkan kepalanya keluar sehingga dapat sedikit melihat orang-orang yang lalu lalang di koridor universitas. "Kalau Naruto baru saja kusuruh pergi, tapi Sasuke? Hmm.. aku merasakan auranya di sekitar sini sedari tadi, tapi tak dapat melihat keberadaannya"

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka terdiam, dengan serempak mereka menghela nafas berat dan panjang. "Hueeeh.."

"Kakashi- _sensei_ , bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" tanya seorang mahasiswa tiba-tiba saja muncul dan mengagetkan kedua _sensei_ yang sedang berjaga tersebut. "Ah, _gomen_ mengagetkan kalian"

"Tak mengapa, dia sekarang sudah tenang dan sedang beristirahat di ranjang, Ino" sahut Kakashi memandangi gadis berambut pirang itu yang kini tampak sangat khawatir melihat keadaan sahabat karibnya yang sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang UKU itu.

"Boleh aku menjenguknya?" tanya Ino mencoba masuk ke dalam ruangan. Namun, dengan sigap tangan kekar Kakashi menutup jalan Ino untuk masuk ke ruangan dimana Sakura sedang beristirahat memulihkan tenaganya.

"Sebaiknya jangan sekarang, aku tak bisa memastikan dia akan bersikap baik kepadamu setelah amukannya di halaman universitas tadi" ucap Kakashi masih melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Ino. "Kau tau, dia sekarang mengalami masa pengontrolan emosionalnya sebagai penyihir baru"

Dengan lemas, Ino menundukkan kepalanya lalu memutar arah langkahnya. Kemudian mencoba menarik nafas dalam sedalam-dalamnya sebagai penenang dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mengerti, sebaiknya aku kembali ke asrama. Permisi, _sensei_ " ucap Ino berjalan pergi menjauhi ruangan itu dengan kepala yang masih menunduk lemas. Seakan belum tenang dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu sekarang.

"Kau menyembunyikan kebenarannya dari sahabatnya sendiri?" tanya Konan tiba-tiba saja mengalihkan pandangan Kakashi dari Ino.

"Sebaiknya kita rahasiakan dahulu, kita belum tau apakah Ino dapat menerima sahabatnya yang bukanlah penyihir pada umumnya" sahut Kakashi menduduki meja kerja Konan yang telah rapi sempurna.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti"

* * *

Srek!

"Uhm, sepertinya aku tidur terlalu lama" ucap Sakura mencoba mendudukkan dirinya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, gelang di kaki dan tanganmu itu akan segera aktif jika kau akan menggunakan kekuatan sihir" tegur seseorang yang tengah berdiri di tepi jendela dengan tirainya yang bebas menari-nari oleh hembusan angin malam.

"Itachi- _sensei_ , ah bayangan hitam di belakangmu itu.."

"Iblis murni milikku, seperti yang kukatakan padamu dulu" sahut Itachi memotong kata-kata Sakura lebih dulu.

"Ehm, _sou desu ka_ " kata Sakura mencari posisi nyaman untuk tubuhnya menyandar di ranjang ruang kesehatan tersebut.

"Sepertinya _Spell_ _eyes_ -mu sudah terbuka" Itachi berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang kikuk menatap _Onyx_ tajam itu dalam kegelapan malam dengan sedikit cahaya bulan. "Tak kusangka, kau adalah _Black Pure Magician_ "

Deg!

Entah mengapa, dada Sakura seakan tiba-tiba berhenti sesaat membuat sensasi nyeri di jantungnya saat mendengar kata-kata _sensei_ nya tersebut. ' _Black Pure Magician_? Jadi itu adalah aku?' pikir Sakura dengan lirih.

"Tidurlah kembali, aku akan pergi mencari makanan untukmu" suruh Itachi mendekati pintu masuk UKU.

" _Matte yo, sensei_! Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" Itachi melirik Sakura beberapa saat dan akhirnya mengalihkan arah tubuhnya menghadap gadis bermata _emerald_ itu. "Kenapa kau tampak baik-baik saja, sedangkan Sasuke begitu tersiksa disekitarku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura tadi membuat Itachi menghela nafasnya beberapa saat, kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Seperti yang kukatakan kemarin, aku hanya memiliki satu jelmaan iblis dan berarti sama dengan nyawaku sebagai manusia"

"Sedangkan Sasuke memiliki satu iblis murni dan satu iblis Obito- _sama_ yang berarti nyawanya sudah lebih dari seorang manusia normal. Jadi, aku akan baik-baik saja jika kau mengamuk dan berusaha menyerap kekuatan kami. Tapi, Sasuke? Kau bisa saja langsung membunuhnya seperti yang kau lakukan 2 hari yang lalu" sambungnya.

" _Are_? Du-dua hari yang lalu? Maksud _sensei_ saat ujian pertama kemarin? A-aku berusaha menyerap kekuatan Sasuke?!" seru Sakura seakan tak percaya dirinya tega melakukan hal seperti itu pada _partner_ nya sendiri.

"Ya, saat kau tak sadarkan diri, Sasuke berusaha membawamu ke asrama. Namun sayang, semakin dia berjalan mendekati asrama. Kau semakin membunuhnya secara perlahan, dan membuatnya tak sanggup berjalan lagi" Sahut Itachi menutup dua matanya membayangkan keadaan _Ototo_ nya tersebut.

"Untung saja, Ino ada diluar dan aku langsung membawa Sasuke menjauhimu. Jadi, Sasuke selamat" sambung Itachi menatap _soft green_ Sakura secara langsung.

Menerima tatapan itu, Sakura hanya dapat menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang hampiri membunuh _partner_ sekaligus orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Sakura seakan sudah kehilangan ide untuk dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya sekarang ini.

"Bagaimana.." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sehingga menghalangkan cahaya bulan menerangi wajahnya yang sedikit pucat. "Bagaimana caranya untuk aku bisa bersamanya tanpa membunuhnya seperti yang lalu?"

Ha?

Itachi tiba-tiba tercengang mendengar ucapan gadis bersurai merah muda itu, ia hanya dapat tersenyum pada akhirnya. "Kau harus membunuh Iblis Obito- _sama_ dalam tubuh Sasuke, apa kau bisa, heeh?!"

Untuk sementara Sakura terdiam memikirkan tantangan _Aniki_ dari _partner_ nya tersebut. "Akan kucoba, akan kuusahakan! Meskipun, aku belum bisa membedakan mana iblis murni Sasuke maupun iblis Obito- _sama_ "

"Tak boleh kau coba!" seru Itachi yang mengejutkan Sakura. "Nyawa seseorang tak boleh kau jadikan percobaan, Sakura!"

Sakura hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan Itachi yang bernada sedikit tinggi.

"Kau harus melakukannya, kau harus menyelamatkannya dari belengguh iblis itu, Sakura" ujar Itachi memunggungi Sakura yang masih duduk di ranjang berselimut putih itu.

"Baik! Aku akan menyelamatkan Sasuke- _kun_ , pasti kulakukan!" sahut Sakura dengan semangat.

"Tapi.."

Tiba-tiba saja Itachi menghentikan langkahnya untuk membuka pintu masuk ruang kesehatan tersebut. "Iblis Obito- _sama_ itu bisa mengendalikan Sasuke untuk menyerang siapapun kapan saja. Oleh karena itu, waspadalah"

Brak!

Itachi menghilang dibalik pintu masuk yang telah tertutup sempurna. Sakura mencoba mengejar _sensei_ nya tersebut, namun terhenti karena rasa nyeri yang timbul di pergelangan kaki dan tangannya. "Ah! Ini gawat, aku bahkan tak sadar akan menggunakan kekuatan sihir sendiri"

Dan pada akhirnya, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengejar Itachi. Ia lebih memilih kembali berbaring di ranjang yang masih ditempatinya itu. "Apa aku bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke- _kun_? Atau.."

.

.

.

"… malah membunuhnya tanpa aku sadari"

* * *

 _ **Tralala~ update chap 12 yang semakin, see~ makin gaje juga XD dan ane pun semakin galau memikirkan kelanjutan fic ini, oh Nooo! *pakeToa #lebay! Yaa, minimal mendramatisin ceritanya aja, hohoho.. *EvilModeOn susah ya, buat wordnya sampai 5000, word 3000 aja susah bener gini, apalagi 5000 yaa.. o.o? bawaanya pengen TBC digantung sih #TipeAuthorPHPsih heheh.. jadi maklumin aja yaa minna XD *ditabok**_

 _ **Jaa ne, minna-san.. jangan lupa reviews yaa, kasih saran juga boleh, apa aja deh.. tinggalin jejak minna aja pokoknya XD *menghilang**_


	13. Ujian Kedua 'Begin'

**Sasuke's Side**

"Ugh..!" ucapku lirih menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang seluruh tubuhku. Serasa ajalku datang sebentar lagi, sakit ini sunggu.. sungguh sangat menyiksaku. Aku tau ini akibat amukan gadis itu, aku memang belum paham yang dikatakan _Aniki_ tentangnya. Tapi, aku tau pasti dia sangat berbahaya untukku sekarang. Jadi, aku harus menjaga jarak dengannya.

" _Ototo, partnermu itu Black Pure Magician. Jadi, jauhi dia demi keselamatanmu sebagai Half of Devil_ "

Itulah ucapan Itachi- _nii_ kepadaku, sedikit membingungkan memang. Tapi aku harus meng-Iya-kan perkataannya, karena dia adalah _Aniki_ -ku. Aku tau, dia melakukan ini semua demi kebaikanku. Meskipun terkadang aku membenci apapun yang ia lakukan untukku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _teme_?"

Ah, suara itu sudah jelas sekali dia adalah si pirang _dobe_. Mau apa dia ke sini? _Matte_! Kenapa aku jadi linglung begini? Ini kan kamar kami, astaga! Aku sampai tak menyadari dimana aku sekarang.

"Hn" jawabku singkat.

Dan yang kulihat sekarang dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur sambil menghela nafas berat. "Sayang sekali, dia adalah _Black Pure Magician_ ya, _teme_ "

"Siapa?" tanyaku cepat seakan aku menjadi orang yang lambat tanggap.

"Sakura- _chan_ , _partner_ mu itu loh"

Ah, iya! Aku sampai lupa, Itachi- _nii_ juga menyebutnya dengan panggilan itu juga kemarin. Tak tau apa alasan mereka menyebutnya dengan kata itu. Sangat mengganggu jika mendengar sebutan itu ditelingaku. Apalagi sudah menjadi gelarnya.

"Uhm, _dobe.._ "

" _Nan desu ka_?"

Aku berusaha untuk mengambil nafas diantara rasa sesak dan sakit pada seluruh tubuhku. Semakin lama, rasa sakitnya memang bertambah. Tapi, aku harus bertahan sekuat tenaga dengan kekuatanku sendiri.

" _Black Pure Magician_ itu apa?" tanyaku datar.

.

Satu detik.

.

Dua detik.

.

Tiga detik.

.

Gubrak!

"Sejak kapan kau tak tau dunia luar, haah?!" seru Naruto langsung bangkit dari kasurnya secara tiba-tiba membuatku sedikit terkejut, kemudian dengan perlahan menghela nafasnya kembali. " _Black_ _Pure Magician_ itu jenis penyihir netral bisa baik maupun jahat, penyihir paling ditakuti oleh Siluman dan iblis bahkan manusia"

' _Menakutkan juga_ ' pikirku.

"Bagi jenis kita ini, jenis penyihir seperti Sakura itu sangat membahayakan keselamatan kita. Bahkan dapat mengancam nyawa, jadi kita sebagai makhluk yang bukanlah manusia harus berhati-hati kepadanya. Meskipun tubuh yang kita miliki adalah manusia sih, ehm.." sambung si _dobe_ itu dengan tidak meyakinkan.

"Apa-apaan cara menjelaskanmu itu?" cibirku sambil menurunkan kedua alisku.

Mendengar ucapanku itu dia langsung melebarkan mata dan mulutnya seakan ingin berkilah. "Aku meniru cara Kaa-san mengajar minggu lalu. Meski tak terbiasa menjadi _sensei_ , dia masih bersemangat ya?" cengiran khasnya mulai ditebarkannya tanpa dosa.

' _Tentu saja, seseram apapun ibumu lebih menyeramkan ayahmu jika sedang murka_ ' kataku dengan lirih tanpa mengerti maksud dari perkataanku tadi.

"Dia masih meronta juga? Dasar iblis durhaka pada majikan!" gerutu Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kipas tangan yang datangnya entah dari mana.

" _ **Urusai!**_ " sebuah suara seruan melantang setelah ucapan Naruto bergulir dari mulutnya. Dan tentu saja, lelaki berambut pirang di depanku itu terkejut bahkan sempat terjatuh dari kasurnya ke sudut sebelah sana.

"Iblis Obito- _sama_ tidak jinak, menyeramkan! Sama sekali tidak manis" sambung Naruto bangkit dari keterpurukannya di bawah kasur.

" _ **Memang kau anggap aku kucing, haah?! Dasar siluman rubah!**_ " caci iblis yang disinggung-singgung oleh Naruto tadi.

"Sudahlah, sehari saja kalian akur. Tidak bisa?" leraiku sambil menghela nafas.

" _ **TIDAK BISA**_!" seru mereka dengan serempak.

' _Kompak sekali_ '

Aku sudah tak peduli, mau mereka berperang dengan berbagai senjata ataupun adu mulut dengan seribu bahasa. Aku tak akan menggubris mereka, karena aku sudah lelah. Dan kuputuskan untuk berbaring di kasur milikku, hingga terlelap dalam mimpiku.

 **Sasuke's Side End**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Magic University of Hokkaido**

 _Ujian Kedua 'Begin'  
_

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah baikan?" pertanyaan lelaki berambut raven berkepang belakang itu membuyarkan lamunan seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang tertegun menatap mangkuk sup pemberian lelaki itu.

"Sudah, _sensei_ " sahut gadis itu sembari meletakkan mangkuk yang sudah kosong itu di atas meja didekatnya. "Hanya saja, aku tak bisa menyadari kapan aku menggunakan sihir tanpa tongkat milikku"

"Itu wajar, karena sebagai _Black Pure Magician_ , kau bahkan tak perlu menggunakan tongkat untuk mengaliri sihir milikmu, Sakura" sahut lelaki dangan santai bersandar di atas meja kerja yang tersedia.

"Uhm, tapi.. bukankah itu akan membahayakan kalian, jika tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan sihir berbahaya, Itachi- _sensei_ " tanya gadis bernama Sakura itu pada _sensei_ nya yang kini sedang memutar otaknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan mahasiswi yang bisa mengancam nyawanya.

"Memang.." Itachi menutup matanya dengan perlahan dan menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. "Tapi, jika kau bisa mengontrol kesadaran dan emosimu, aku yakin kau tak akan melukai siapapun"

.

Hening Sejenak.

.

"Itachi- _sensei_ , hentikan senyumanmu itu. Lihat, Konan- _sensei_ sampai salah paham dan berlari keluar ruangan" ucap Sakura dengan santai menunjukkan pintu yang tiba-tiba terhempas. Sedangkan, Itachi dengan _reflex_ menghilang dibalik pintu saat menyadari kekasihnya melarikan diri. setelah kepergian _sensei_ nya itu, gadis bersurai merah muda itu tertawa lepas karena melihat tingkah para _sensei_ nya itu.

' _Dasar anak jaman sekarang'_

* * *

Setelah merasa bisa mengontrol diri, Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang UKU. Dia menyadari bahwa universitas terasa sunyi, karena hari ini adalah ujian kedua. Dan untung saja, tantangannya untuk individu, jika bersama _partner_ , Sakura sudah tak tau harus bagaimana lagi bersikap kepada Sasuke yang hampir saja ia bunuh tanpa sadar.

"Sebaiknya aku istirahat ke kamar saja, jam 8 malam saja aku selesaikan ujian itu" ucap Sakura berjalan menuju asrama putri setelah membaca papan pengumuman universitas.

Duak!

"Sakura- _san_!" suara teriakan sebuah benda yang menghamburkan pelukannya kepada Sakura yang terkaget-kaget dengan kehadiran benda tersebut. "Kau sudah baikan? Aku mencemaskanmu, tau!"

Dan kini, Sakura hanya tertawa kecil sembari membelai bulu putih halus milik boneka sihir miliknya tersebut. Sakura cukup sadar akan kekhawatiran boneka sihirnya tersebut. Dengan pelukan erat yang seakan tak ingin dilepaskan dari tubuhnya itu, membuat Sakura bisa menyadari akan hal itu.

"Makanya, aku sudah bilang pada Sakura- _san_. Buatlah kesepakatan denganku, jadi aku dengan leluarsa menolongmu!" gerutu boneka kelinci sambil memukul-mukul angin yang lewat di depannya.

Sakura tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih melirik ke arah langit biru dengan cahaya matahari yang berjaya di sana. Sedangkan Usagi dengan setia menanti jawaban majikannya tersebut.

"Boleh aku tau syarat yang kau tujukan padaku, Usa- _chan_?" tanya Sakura setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Memang Sakura- _san_ sudah memutuskan kesepakatan kita?" Usagi malah balik bertanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang telah mengangguk pelan. "Andalkan aku, kekuatanku, seluruh tubuhku bahkan nyawaku sekalipun"

"Nyawa sekalipun?" ulang Sakura sedikit tercengang mendengar ucapan Usagi tadi.

"Hn! Aku ini hanyalah benda mati yang dihidupkan oleh sihir, aku akan sangat senang jika diriku ah bukan! Seluruh hidupku dihabiskan untuk membantumu, Sakura- _san_ "

Usagi tersenyum dengan riang, seakan perkataannya itu adalah kejujuran dari lubuk hatinya yang bahkan hanyalah buatan tangan seorang manusia atau lebih dari itu. Tak ada yang tau bagaimana cara membuat sebuah boneka sihir, ada yang bilang menggunakan ramuan para penyihir. Ada pula yang mengatakan, hanya menggunakan sihir penghidup benda mati. Tapi, jika dipikir dengan secara detil, sebuah benda mati jika diberikan sihir seperti itu, tentu saja benda mati itu tak akan memiliki hati murni dan ikhlas seperti Usagi.

"Usa- _chan_.." tatapan mata _emerald_ itu berubah sedih menatap manik hitam bercahaya milik kelinci sihir itu. ".. Kau berlebihan, _baka_!"

Sebuah pukulan kecil terlempar di kepala bermahkota bertelinga panjang berbulu halus warna putih polos tak bernoda. Dan si pemilik telinga panjang itu, hanya bisa meringis kesakitan yang rupanya pukulan kecil itu terasa begitu mengganggu dikepalanya. Namanya juga terbuat dari kain dan kapas empuk, tidak ada tulang maupun daging keras di dalamnya. Bahkan otak pun tak punya, bukan dalam arti kasar ya, tapi arti yang sebenarnya lho.

"Ehehe.." dan cengiran khasnya membuat si majikan hanya tersenyum lembut. ".. Itu memang benar, Sakura- _san_ "

"Ya, ya, ya, terserahlah. Aku lelah, ingin tidur di kamar asrama" ucap Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Usagi yang kemudian mengutinya dengan senang hati.

"Tapi, bukankah tadi Sakura- _san_ sudah tidur. Bahkan lebih lama dari biasanya, kan?" komenter Usagi menari-nari di udara.

"Hm, entahlah. Badanku terasa lelah sekali semenjak saat itu, ingin rasanya tidur terus"

Sakura membuka pintu kamar miliknya tanpa melihat batang pintu yang ternyata tergantung kertas kecil yang berisikan tulisan.

"Ada pesan! Sepertinya dari Ino- _sama_ " kata Usagi mengambil kertas kecil itu sembari menyodorkannya kepada Sakura.

* * *

 _ **Sakura, aku minta maaf tidak bisa menjengukmu tadi di UKU. Kakashi-sensei bilang kau harus beristirahat dengan tenang, makanya aku mengurungkan niatku untuk melihat keadaanmu semalam. Aku sedang tak dikamar, kau tau kan, hari ini ujian kedua. Jadi, aku pergi menyelesaikannya. Jika sudah selesai, aku pasti kembali dengan cepat. Kalau kau mau makan dan minum, aku sudah menyiapkannya di atas meja belajarku.**_

 _ **Sahabatmu,**_

 _ **INO YAMANAKA**_

* * *

Setelah membaca pesan sahabatnya yang berambut _blonde_ itu, Sakura meletakkan kertas kecil di atas meja belajar milik Ino. Dan selain buku-buku pelajaran, serta alat-alat _make up_ lengkap ala perias professional, ada pula semangkuk bubur ayam ditambah segelas jus _Orange_.

Sakura menduduki kursi yang tersedia disitu, menggerakkan tanggannya untuk mengacau bubur yang masih dalam keadaan hangat. " _Ittadakimasu_!" kemudian menyantap nikmatnya bubur ayam yang diteburi daun saledri yang menambah harumnya makanan tersebut.

"Mau?" tawar Sakura sembari sedikit menggeser mangkuk ditanggannya itu.

Usagi sedikit terkejut dengan tawaran Sakura dan menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak butuh makanan, Sakura- _san_. Aku kan boneka sihir, tapi _arigato_ "

Setelah mendengar jawaban bonekanya tersebut, Sakura hanya kembali mencicipi isi mangkuk dihadapannya tersebut. ' _Ya Sudah_ '

"Sakura- _san_ , boleh aku bicara sebentar?" tanya Usagi menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, lelah terbang mungkin. "Tapi, lanjutkan saja makanmu dulu"

"Ya, katakana saja. Aku akan mendengarkannya" sahut Sakura dengan cepat menyingkirkan mangkuk yang kini telah kosong. _**Cepat banget makannya! o.o?**_

"Aku juga sudah selesai makan, kok" sambungnya sembari menyeruput minuman di dekatnya itu.

Usagi menghela nafasnya layaknya seorang manusia saja. " _Gomen-nasai_ sebelumnya, Sakura- _san_ "

"Hn" jawaban singkat Sakura.

"Aku tau aku sudah menyusahkan, Sakura- _san_."

"Hn" sahut Sakura meletakkan gelas jusnya diatas meja.

"Maka dari itu, pikirkan kesepakatan itu denganku"

"Uhuk..!" suara Sakura keselek air minum yang belum semuanya mengalir bebas di tenggorokannya. Sakura menepuk-nebuk dadanya, agar rasa sakit karena tersedak hilang dengan cepat.

"Sa-sakura- _san_ , apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Usagi terbang menghampiri Sakura yang masih tersedak di kursi meja belajar Ino.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Tenanglah" sahut Sakura membuat Usagi menjaga jarak karena tanggannya. "Aku belum terpikir kesepakatan yang pantas untuk harga sebuah kehidupan boneka berharga, sepertimu"

Deg!

Penuturan majikan pertamanya itu membuat Usagi tertegun, terdiam, atau terpatung ya? Entahlah, masih dalam proses pemikiran. Yang jelas, Sakura hanya tersenyum ria tak berdosa terhadap boneka kesayangannya itu.

Setelah lama duduk untuk memberikan waktu perutnya mengolah makanan yang baru saja ia cerna, Sakura beranjak dari kursi kayu berdesain sederhana hanya saja berukiran bunga-bunga serta dedaunan. Mengambil sebuah kertas dari meja miliknya dan merogoh kotak pensilnya untuk mengambil pena miliknya.

"Mau buat apa, Sakura- _san_? kesepakatan kita ya?" tanya Usagi begitu bersemangat melihat Sakura mulai menulis.

"Bukan.." Tukas Sakura membatukan Usagi. ".. Aku menulis surat buat Tou-san dan Kaa-san, nih.. tolong antar, bisakan?"

.

Hening Sejenak.

.

Usagi masih terpatung memandangi amplop yang di sodorkan oleh Sakura. Di bagian depan tertulis, ' _ **Untuk Tou-san dan Kaa-san, Dari Sakura**_ '.

"MEMANG KAU KIRA AKU TUKANG POS, HAAH?!" protes Usagi dengan tegas.

"Aku kan majikanmu, paling tidak antarkan surat ini saja. Apa susahnya sih?" gerutu Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya kedepan.

Namun, apalah daya sebagai boneka sihir. Usagi hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menyabit amplop di genggaman majikannya tersebut. "Baiklah, tapi Kuro saja yang mengantarnya. Aku tidak boleh jauh-jauh dari Sakura- _san_ " dan Sakura hanya membinarkan matanya dengan senyuman semangat seakan berkata, ' _Arigato Gozaimasu, Usa-chan_ '

"Fiuwiit..!" siul Usagi dengan keras dan sekuat tenaganya. "Kuro..!"

Srak!

Suara itu berasal dari luar jendela yang sengaja terbuka lebar. Tirai-tirai kamar bahkan ikut merinding sehingga berlari-larian terhempas angin lalu. Sakura dan Usagi masih setia menanti hal apa yang ada diluar sana dengan seksama.

" _Ha'I, ha'I,_ Usagi- _chan_ , aku datang, sayang!" seru sesuatu yang dinanti oleh mereka muncul dari balik tirai yang melambai-lambai.

"Hentikan! Jangan kau sentuh aku, _baka_!" teriak Usagi berusaha keras melepaskan pelukan dari sesuatu itu.

"Jadi, ini yang kau bilang dengan ' _kuro_ ' itu?" tanya Sakura menghentikan pertengkaran mereka berdua.

"Ah, iya, Sakura- _san_ " sahut Usagi tanpa dosa.

.

Satu detik.

.

Dua detik.

.

Tiga detik.

Ah, rupanya si penanya masih terdiam memandangi sesuatu yang disebut-sebut dengan kata _Kuro_ itu. Kalau begitu, kita ulangi saja kembali.

.

Satu de..

" _KURO_ DARIMANANYA? DIMANA-MANA, _KURO_ ITU KUCING HITAM!" protes Sakura sembari menunjuk-nunjuk si Kucing Hitam yang ia maksud. "INI MALAH GAGAK HITAM, _BAKA_!"

Tentu saja, Usagi mengerti dengan perkataan majikannya yang sudah naik pitam melihat kejanggalan dengan nama _Kuro_ untuk seekor gagak hitam. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Kan majikan si _Kuro_ yang memberikan nama itu. Usagi bisa apa coba dengan makhluk narsis satu itu.

" _Nee_ , Usagi- _chan_ " panggil Kuro seperti tak menghiraukan kemarahan Sakura tadi. "Siapa gadis berjidat lebar ini?"

"KAU BILANG AKU APA?! DASAR GAGAK TAK TAU DIRI, KUCINCANG KAU JADI RENDANG JUGA!" seru Sakura makin kalap dipanggil dengan sebutan ' _Jidat Lebar_ ' oleh si Gagak Hitam aneh itu.

"Sabar, Sakura- _san_. Abaikan saja ucapan, _Kuro-baka_ itu" lerai Usagi menghentikan langkah Sakura untuk siap-siap menghajar si burung pertanda malapetaka itu. "Kuro, ini majikanku, Sakura- _san_. Dan jangan seenaknya mengganti namanya, atau kubunuh kau!"

Bukannya takut dengan ancaman itu, Kuro malah kesenangan dan ingin memeluk Usagi lagi. " _Kawaii_! Mau marah sekalipun, Usagi- _chan_ tetap manis ya?"

"Jangan seenaknya peluk-peluk! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Usagi meminta pelukan erat si Gagak Hitam itu dilepaskan. "Aku memanggilmu kesini bukan untuk memeluk, _baka_!"

"Jadi, Usagi- _chan_ mau minta bantuan apa denganku?" tanya Kuro dengan santainya tapi tetap membiarkan Usagi dalam pelukannya.

"Aku ingin memintamu mengantar surat Sakura- _san_ kepada orangtuanya sekarang" tukar Usagi akhirnya terlepas dari pelukan Kuro dan menyodorkan amplop surat Sakura tadi.

"Hee? Mengantar surat? Hm.. baiklah, untuk Usagi - _chan_ apa sih yang gak" sahut Kuro bercengir ria mengambil amplop itu dan terbang menuju jendela. "Aku pergi dulu ya, sayang. _Jaa-nee!_ "

"Dasar Gagak Narsis!" desis Sakura dan Usagi secara bersamaan.

* * *

"Sakura..!"

Bruk!

" _Ittai_! Kau ini mengagetkanku, _pig_!" seru Sakura meringis kesakitan mendapati dirinya sudah terhimpit badan si gadis pirang yang menerjangnya dari belakang secara tiba-tiba.

" _Gomen, gomen,_ kau juga membuatku khawatir, _forehead_!" ucap Ino semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dalam rangka mengkhawatirkan keadaan sahabat satu-satunya.

"Oy! Kau mau membunuhku, kau sudah menghimpitku, ditambah pula.." Sakura mencoba mengambil ruang untuk badannya sedikit bebas bergerak dan bernafas lega. "Kau mencekikku dengan pelukan berlebihanmu!"

"Iya, _gomen_. Kau sudah makan? Sepertinya sudah" tanya Ino langsung menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri dengan memangi meja belajarnya yang sudah bersih tak ada mangkuk makanan disana.

"Iya, tadi pagi. Aku mau menyelesaikan ujian kedua dulu, _Jaa_!" ucap Sakura berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka.

' _Apa dia sudah benar-benar baik-baik saja?_ '

* * *

"Hmm, sampai jam 9 ya? Kita masih punya waktu sejam bukan, Usa- _chan_?" kata Sakura sembari melakukan pemanasan dengan seluruh tubuhnya, dari kepala, tangan, bahkan kaki. Dan Usagi hanya mengangguk sangat yakin, karena mereka sedang memandangi papan pengumuman sekolah. "Yap! Ayo kita mu.. lai? Eh?"

Sakura terhenti saat melihat sesuatu berada disudut penglihatannya, tak ada suara yang mengalir keluar dari Sakura dan Usagi. Mereka hanya terdiam, melihat dengan seksama sesuatu yang mereka perhatikan. Sakura tau ini sudah malam, dan banyak pantangan yang diberikan oleh Itachi- _sensei_ akhir-akhir ini. Dan salah satu larangan yang diberikan oleh Itachi malah ada dihadapannya.

"Sa-sasuke- _kun_?" kata Sakura agak tergagap memandangi sosok lelaki berdiri ditengah kegelapan. Namun, teringat oleh larangan yang diberikan untuknya, Sakura langsung menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin setiap Sasuke membuat satu langkah mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kau menghindar, Sakura?" pertanyaan itu terlontar pertama kali oleh lelaki berambut _raven_ itu.

"Kau akan dalam bahaya, jika dekat-dekat denganku" sahut Sakura agak panik karena Sasuke masih saja berusaha mendekatinya. semakin lama, semakin dekat. ' _Kenapa aku tak bisa melihat iblisnya?_ '

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, percayalah" ucap Sasuke sembari merentangkan tangannya kepada Sakura. "Kemarilah, akan kutunjukkan"

Dan tentu saja jawaban Sakura adalah tidak. Sakura tak ingin mengambil resiko untuk membuatnya kembali mengamuk dan pada akhirnya membunuh Sasuke. Jadi, ia masih memutuskan untuk menghindar.

" _Doushite_ , Sakura? Apa kau membenci, sehingga kau menghindariku begini?" tanya lelaki bermata _Onyx_ itu semakin mendekati Sakura dengan langkah kaki yang lebih dipercepat.

"Jangan mendekat.." seru Sakura sudah merasa semakin tersudut. " _Onegai_.." tapi, sia-sia saja. Sasuke tak memperdulikan permohonan Sakura yang bahkan sudah menahan airmatanya karena takut akan menyakiti _partner_ nya tersebut. "KUBILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT"

Swush!

Ayunan tangan Sakura yang berada di jarak 10 meter membuat tubuh Sasuke terbanting jauh melebihi jarak mereka tadinya. Melihat tubuh lelaki berjubah hitam itu sudah terbaring kesakitan karena ulahnya sendiri, pemilik iris _emerald_ merasakan keringat dingin drinya sendiri. ' _Sudah kubilangkan, jangan mendekat_ ' kemudian Sakura berlari sekuat tenaga menjauh, pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari keberadaan _partner_ nya tersebut.

"Ugh, sial!" umpat lelaki yang terhempas itu, sembari menghantam tanah yang hanya diam diperlakukan seperti itu.

Setelah meluapkan rasa kesalnya, Sasuke bangkit dari tanah mulai membersih pasir-pasir yang mengotori pakaian miliknya. Menatap langit yang disinari cahaya bulan yang hampir sempurna menjadi bulat sempurna, lelaki Uchiha itu hanya menghela nafas yang tampak cukup berat.

Ya, dihindari oleh _partner_ sendiri itu memang sangat tidak mengenakkan. Sasuke menyesal telah menghindari Sakura kemarin, tetapi itu harus dilakukannya karena nyawanya terancam oleh ketidakstabilan gadis bermarga Haruno itu.

" _ **Sudah kubilang padamu kan..**_ "

Sasuke melirik ke sisi kiri, memang tak ada siapa-siapa yang ia dapatkan. Namun, Sasuke sangat yakin dan sudah merasakan aura pemilik suara yang menuturkan kata-kata itu.

" _Nani_?"

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke itu, suara aneh tak memiliki tuan itu kembali terkekeh. Membuat rasa jengkel di dalam hati pemilik _Onyx_ itu semakin besar dan rasanya ingin menghajar pemilik suara itu.

" _ **.. kau lemah, sedari awal kubilang padamu..**_ " sambung si pemilik suara.

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus kesal serta memutar bola matanya seakan sudah lelah dengan sikap yang ia dapat dari si pemilik suara aneh yang sedari tadi mengusik ketenangannya. Sasuke mencoba beranjak keluar dari kegelapan, melangkah memasuki sinaran cahaya rembulan dihadapannya itu. Tetapi terhenti saat merasakan tubuhnya terasa kaku, seperti ada yang menghentikannya.

" _ **.. kau harus menyingkirkannya, Sasuke**_ "

* * *

 _ **Untuk Chap**_ _ **ter**_ _ **Ini Gak Mau Banyak Omong, Yang Penting Udah Update**_ _ **, Gitu Aja..**_ _ **Yang Ingin Review Silahkan, Yang Mau Favorite-In Makasih, Yang Mau Follow-In Boleh Juga**_ _ **..**_ _ **Yang Penting Ane Menghilang Dulu, Bye XD ***_ _ **m**_ _ **anja**_ _ **T**_ _ **embok**_


	14. Ujian Kedua 'Continue'

"Haa?" suara itu menggema di tengah hutan yang sepi di malam hari. "Apa-apaan ini?"

Pemilik suara itu tampak kesal dengan keadaan yang terjadi padanya, ia bahkan hanya menggertak giginya yang terlihat rata jika dia menyengir kuda.

"Sakura- _san_ , _doushite_?" tanya Usagi –si boneka sihir kepada majikannya yang masih terlihat kesal sedari tadi.

"Aku bingung dengan universitas ini.." sahut Sakura dangan nada tinggi seakan marah, memang marah sih, kelihatannya lho. ".. katanya Universitas sihir, tapi.."

Sakura meletakan sekeranjang jamur dengan berbagai warna dan jenis di tanah, dan tenty saja dia masih kesal meletakkan keranjang tersebut. "Ujiannya kenapa malah disuruh memasak jamur?!"

"Heheh..?" Usagi hanya dapat tertawa kaku melihat kekesalan majikannya tersebut, mau bagaimana lagi kan? Ujian kedua kali ini adalah seluruh peserta diwajibkan mengumpulkan 10 jenis jamur dengan berbagai warna, kemudian di masak menggunakan kendi yang tingginya hingga pinggang Sakura. Tak ada yang tau mengapa Minato- _san_ membuat ujian kedua menjadi ujian paling aneh untuk sebuah universitas sihir. "Lebih baik Sakura- _san_ cepat-cepat memasak, nanti gak keburu dengan batas waktunya"

"Kau benar"

Dengan sigap Sakura meletakkan kendi besar itu diatas tungku api yang telah menyala begitu sedang. Memotong-motong 10 jenis jamur dengan berbagai warna itu, lalu mencampurkannya ke dalam bumbu yang telah disediakan dalam tempat memasak itu. Sedangkan Usagi sudah siap sedia dengan kayu yang diberi api oleh Sakura untuk mempercepat matangnya masakan mereka. Kerja tim yang sangat bagus, bukan?

Sring!

"Sakura- _san_ , lihat!" ujar Usagi menunjuk ke asap pembakaran kayu mereka gunakan tersebut.

Mendengar namanya disebutkan, Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan melihat hal yang di pertunjukkan oleh boneka sihirnya itu. "Itu namanya asap, apa kau tak pernah melihat asap?" setelah berkata itu, Sakura kembali merapikan letak kayu di bawah tungku api.

" _Nani yo_? Bukan itu maksudku.." sahut Usagi sedikit geram dengan sikap acuh tak acuh majikannya tersebut. ".. berdirilah, dan perhatikan baik-baik"

Mendengar perintah boneka sihirnya itu dengan malasnya Sakura berdiri dan memperhatikan asap itu baik-baik. Terlihat biasa saja memang, seperti asap pada umumnya. Tapi, jika di perhatikan baik-baik, maka kamu akan melihat perbedaan asap tersebut.

".. _ **Setelah selesai memasak, masukan masakan kalian ke dalam mangkuk merah di dekat kalian. Jika berhasil, ambil yang timbul didalam mangkuk itu dan satukan dengan permata yang kalian dapatkan saat ujian pertama**_.."

Itulah yang ditampilkan oleh kepulan asap hitam itu, rupanya asap itu merupakan perintah selanjutnya. Tak menunggu waktu lama, Sakura mengambil mangkuk merah yang dimaksud dan memasukkan masakannya kedalam mangkuk tersebut. Dan menunggu waktu reaksi yang ditimbulkan oleh mangkuk yang berisi sup jamur itu.

"Argh..!" suara yang terdengar sangat frustasi itu bergulir dari mulut manis milik gadis bersurai merah muda itu. "Ini sudah hampir mendekati batas akhir, tapi tak ada perubahan apapun!"

"Ehm, mungkin ada yang salah saat kau memasak jamur itu, Sakura- _san_ " argumen Usagi pun sudah mulai dipertunjukkan. Dan tentu saja, Usagi mendapat _deathglared_ majikannya sendiri atas pemikirannya tersebut.

"Kau bilang ada yang salah?" Sakura melirik tajam kepada Usagi sesaat. "Maksudmu aku gak pandai masak, hah?"

Tentu saja, keringat dingin yang dihasilkan oleh Usagi saat mendapat tatapan itu. "Eh, eh, bu-bu.."

"Memang benar aku gak pandai masak, air saja sampai gosong kalau aku masak. Habis, sejak kecil aku tak pernah masak, hanya masak-masakan sama boneka pemberian Tou-san" sambung Sakura dengan lirih sambil mengais-ngais tanah didekatnya menggunakan ranting pohon dan aura menyedihkan sudah menyelimuti gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

' _Dia malah merendah begitu_ '

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Magic University of Hokkaido**

 _Ujian Kedua 'Continue'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Sakura- _san_ , sudah selesai, lihat!"

Sakura melirik cahaya biru yang ditimbulkan mangkuk merah itu. Ternyata mangkuk itu bukan sembarang mangkuk, tidak seperti mangkuk biasanya. Setiap masakan khusus yang dimasukkan kedalam mangkuk itu akan berubah menjadi..

" _Emerald_?!"

Yaa, itulah permata yang akan dihasilkan oleh mangkuk merah tersebut. Dengan cepat Sakura meraih permata jambrud tersebut dan menggabungkannya permata merah miliknya.

"Argh.. tongkat?! Aku lupa membawanya"

Karena sudah bisa menggunakan sihir tanpa tongkat, Sakura sampai lupa jika dia masih mahasiswa yang harus membawa kemana pun tongkat tersebut kemanapun. Kesialan terjadi saat-saat terakhirlah yang sangat ia takuti, memang itu adalah hasil dari kecerobohannya sendiri. Tak akan cukup waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mengambil tongkatnya ke asrama lalu kembali ke tempat ini dengan cepat. ' _Bagaimana ini_? _'_

"Tada~" ucap Usagi dengan girangnya.

"Apanya 'Tara~`, Usa- _chan_?" Tanya Sakura menatap lekat tubuh boneka tersebut. "Ah, tongkatku? Bagaimana bisa?"

" _Eto_ , karena menurutku sebagai penyihir, Sakura- _san_ pasti memerlukan tongkat, apalagi Sakura- _san_ masih dalam masa ujian akhir, bukan?" tutur Usagi tampak malu-malu menjelaskan alasannya.

Gyut!

Sakura merengkuh tubuh berbalut kain milik Usagi dalam pelukannya, walaupun awalnya terkejut Usagi akhirnya membalas pelukan sang majikan. Begitu hangat dan menentramkan. Tak ingin lama-lama menghabiskan waktu, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari boneka sihir tersebut.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja!" seru Sakura dengan semangat.

Di dalam genggamannya, Sakura sengaja meletakkan kedua permata indah itu untuk mempermudahnya menyelesaikan ujian keduanya tersebut. Mengangkat tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi di udara, dan mulai mengucapkan mantra sihir miliknya.

.

.

" _ **Raito!**_ _ **Incorporation of**_ _ **pure magic**_ _ **..**_ "

.

.

Blash!

Sebuah cahaya terang benderang tiba-tiba muncul dan menjalar menembus kegelapan malam, tiap sudut tempat yang ada disekitarnya. Bahkan Sakura sudah tak kuat menahan matanya untuk tetap terbuka memandangi cahaya terang tersebut. Namun, ia masih sanggup untuk menggapai sebuah permata _Onyx_ yang menjadi penggabungan kedua permata yang ia dapat tersebut.

"Jangan Sakura!"

Sakura terhenti saat mendengar seruan tersebut, namun saat dilihatnya kesekitar tak ada orang bahkan Usagi pun tak tampak di pandangannya. Tak ingin mengulur waktu, dengan sigap Sakura merebut _Onyx_ tersebut dari udara. Tiba-tiba cahaya putih itu menghilang begitu saja, disekeliling Sakura kembali seperti sedia kala.

" _Nee_ , Sakura- _san_? Apa itu batu _Onyx_?" Tanya Usagi menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya tentang suara seruan tadi.

"Ah, iya U-"

.

" _Kau pembunuh!_ "

.

"Ugh..!" erang Sakura memegangi kepalanya dengan kuat.

.

" _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Sakura sayang_ "

.

' _A-ayah, I-ibu_?' Kini bayangan ingatan Sakura berubah ke wajah orangtuanya, bahkan Sakura tak ingat wajah orangtuanya tersebut.

.

" _Kyaa! Penyihir!_ "

.

Pandangan mata langsung berubah ketika yang terlihat di depan matanya adalah seluruh masyarakat yang melontarkan pandangan sinis kepadanya. Tak hayal pekikan dari para ibu yang tampak berusaha melindungi anak-anaknya dari jangkauan Sakura. Sakura benar-benar tak begitu tau jika dahulu ia memiliki masa kenangan gelap seperti ini.

" _Sakura, meskipun kamu akan banyak melupakan segala hal, tapi ayah minta kamu jangan menggunakan sihir yang mengandung kata 'pure' , mengerti?_ "

Tiba-tiba pesan sang ayah menyentakkan Sakura dari perputaran ingatannya di masa lalu yang menghilang begitu saja. Sakura baru saja melanggar janjinya pada sang ayah. Raut wajah Sakura langsung berubah mengingat barusan ia menggunakan sihir dengan mantra yang mengandung kata ' _pure_ '. Dan lagi, suara seruan siapa tadi itu?

.

.

.

" _Doushite_ Sakura- _san_?" Tanya Usagi begitu khawatir melihat pandangan Sakura yang tampak kosong.

"Ah, ti-tidak ada Usa- _chan_. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke asrama sekarang juga" ajak Sakura yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu daripada Usagi yang mengekor dari belakang.

" _Mantra itu mungkin akan membahayakan banyak orang dengan kekuatan sihirmu yang masih tidak dalam kondisi stabil, makanya ayah mohon jangan gunakan mantra dengan kata 'pure' Sakura_ "

.

.

.

"Kenapa kalian membiarkan gadis itu melanjutkan ujian ini?" protes seseorang berjubah hitam di hadapan Minato.

"Ah, bagaimana pun juga dia masih mahasiswi disini, jadi jika dia masih sanggup tak masalah bukan, Danzo- _sama_?" sahut Minato dengan ramha.

"Cih! Penyihir seperti dia jika dibiarkan akan banyak memusnakan manusia, Minato- _san_!" kilah Danzo mulai tampak kesal pendapatnya tak indahkan oleh rektor Universitas tersebut.

"Bagi anda yang dimakan habis oleh iblis kegelapan tentu saja akan cepat dimusnahkannya"

Danzo sudah tak bias bersabar lagi dengan tingkah lelaki paruh baya di hadapannya itu, tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan, lelaki tua berperban hamper seluruh tubuhnya tersebut pergi begitu saja. Minato hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat tingkah kakak seniornya dulu saat masih duduk dibangku sekolah itu.

.

.

.

"Sakura, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya seseorang yang menghentikan langkah Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam asrama.

"Oh, Itachi- _sensei_? Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura kembali sembari memutar arah tubuhnya.

"Kau tak mendengar seruanku tadi?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ' _Jadi itu suara Itachi-sensei?_ ' gumam Sakura dalam hati.

"Apakah ada perubahan setelah kau menyelesaikan ujian kedua?" ucap Itachi menyambungkan pertanyaannya tersebut.

"Memang kenapa _sensei_?" kata Sakura malah kembali bertanya.

Itachi melirik ke sekitarnya yang memang sudah gelap karena suasana malam yang sepi. Lalu, matanya kembali tertuju kepada iris _emerald_ dihadapannya tersebut.

"Bagi penyihir biasa, efek dari batu _Onyx_ itu hanya sekedar penambah energi 2x lipat dari biasanya"

"Lalu hubungannya denganku _sensei_?"

Itachi menghela nafasnya sejenak dan kemudian memandang lekat-lekat wajah gadis muda tersebut. "Kau ingat, kau ini _Black Pure Magician_ " Sakura mengangguk dengan cepat. "Efek yang di dapat oleh seorang penyihir sepertimu pasti berbeda"

"Jadi, _sensei_?'

"Aku tau apa efeknya, tapi hanya kau yang tau apa manfaat yang diberikan batu _Onyx_ tersebut kepadamu" kata Itachi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Yang kudengar hanya jika _Black Pure Magician_ mendapatkan _Onyx_ maka dia akan mendapatkan sebuah dorongan yang memicunya menjadi lebih kuat, namun efeknya tak secara langsung melainkan perlahan-lahan" sambung Itachi membuat Sakura mengangguk-angguk sembari mencerna penuturan _sensei_ nya tersebut.

"Jadi, untuk sementara waktu, kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke, antisipasi jika manfaat _Onyx_ itu membawa petaka bagi _Ototo_ ku, kau mengerti, Sakura?" tambah Itachi menajamkan tatapannya kepada Sakura.

"Ba-baiklah, aku mengerti _sensei_ " sahut Sakura dengan kaku.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi" ucap Itachi kemudian menghilang dibalik gelapnya malam.

Disana, Sakura hanya terdiam memandangi kepergian Itachi, mencoba berfikir jalan keluar baginya untuk menyelesaikan permasalahannya sebagai _Black Pure Magician_. Apakah dia bisa menolong Sasuke dengan kekuatan yang masih sangat tidak stabil seperti ini?

"Argh..! Entahlah" erang Sakura tampak frustasi dengan keadaan dirinya saat ini. "Kenapa ini begitu rumit? Apa tidak ada cara untukku menyelesaikan semua ini?"

"Tentu saja ada"

Tiba-tiba suara itu mengalun dalam tangkapan pendengaran Sakura, dengan cepat Sakura mencari keberadaan sang pemilik suara yang kini tengah berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Pandangan mata Sakura tak lepas dari seseorang yang berjalan dalam kegelapan tersebut. Terbesit berbagai pemikiran tentang lelaki itu dalam benak Sakura.

"Kau…"

* * *

 _ **Sakura : BUKANNYA UPDATE KILAT, MALAH MENGHILANG TANPA KABAR**_

 _ **Author : *menyendiri di sudut ruangan***_

 _ **Sakura : UDAH TELAT, CERITANYA JELEK DAN PENDEK BEGITU LAGI**_

 _ **Author : *ngais2 tanah***_

 _ **Sakura : LO INI SEBE-**_

 _ **Author : LO TERIAK LAGI, GUA CINCANG JUGA NIH! *bawa pisau dapur***_

 _ **Sakura : Ha.. Heheh.. *tertawa kikuk***_

 _ **Sasuke : Abaikan**_

 _ **Author : Nee, untuk kali ini ane lebih jarang update,, maklumin yak! XD**_

 _ **Saku &Sasu : Jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian! *maksa***_

 _ **Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya ^^**_


	15. Jalan Keluarnya (?)

_**Episode sebelumnya. . .**_

Disana, Sakura hanya terdiam memandangi kepergian Itachi, mencoba berfikir jalan keluar baginya untuk menyelesaikan permasalahannya sebagai _Black Pure Magician_. Apakah dia bisa menolong Sasuke dengan kekuatan yang masih sangat tidak stabil seperti ini?

"Argh..! Entahlah" erang Sakura tampak frustasi dengan keadaan dirinya saat ini. "Kenapa ini begitu rumit? Apa tidak ada cara untukku menyelesaikan semua ini?"

"Tentu saja ada"

Tiba-tiba suara itu mengalun dalam tangkapan pendengaran Sakura, dengan cepat Sakura mencari keberadaan sang pemilik suara yang kini tengah berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Pandangan mata Sakura tak lepas dari seseorang yang berjalan dalam kegelapan tersebut. Terbesit berbagai pemikiran tentang lelaki itu dalam benak Sakura.

"Kau…"

.

.

.

Matanya bagaikan permata jambrud itu mengerjit tak kala menatap seseorang di balik rimbunan pohon yang menghalangi cahaya rembulan masuk ke sela-sela ranting pohon besar di kebun universitas tersebut. Orang yang sedang di tatap oleh gadis muda itu berjalan dengan perlahan-lahan atau lebih tepat _slow motion_ mendekati Sakura dari pohon besar yang menjadi tempat persembunyian tadi.

"Ayah?!" seru Sakura membelalakkan matanya saat menangkap jelas pemilik suara misterius tersebut.

Namun, setelah berseru begitu, Sakurai mulai mengerutkan keningnya lalu berpangku dagu seakaan sedang berfikir. "Tapi, bukannya Ayah sudah mati ya?"

.

.

 **DUAK!**

.

.

"Sa-sakit, Ayah!"

Dan akhirnya kepala Sakura kena telak oleh tangan milik lelaki bersurai senada dengan warna mahkota milik Sakura namun warnanya lebih tampak menyesuaikan umur. Jadi, bukan merah muda lagi tapi merah muda ketuaan. Hahaha. # _ **plak**_

"Dasar anak kurang ajar! Ayahmu datang berkunjung, bukannya disambut, di peluk atau apalah gitu. Ini malah di sumpahi Mati!" geram lelaki paruh baya itu mengepalkan tangan kanannya di depan mata Sakura yang sudah meneguk liurnya sendiri.

"Heheh, maafkan aku, Ayah. Maafkan aku"

Kizashi –nama lelaki paruh baya itu, hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar pekarangan universitas tempat putrinya menuntut ilmu. Melihat tatapan sendu sang ayah, membuat Sakura terdiam sejenak melirik arah tatapan ayahnya tersebut. Namun, ia tak mendapatkan maksud tatapan sendu sang ayah. Sepertinya, banyak hal yang tak lagi di ketahui Sakura tentang Kizashi setelah sekian lama.

"Ayah?" Tanya Sakura menatap mata Kizashi yang masih melempar tatapan kosong entah kemana. "Ada hal penting kah yang ingin Ayah sampaikan padaku? Hingga Ayah bela-belain ke sini dari jauh"

Kizashi tersentak kaget oleh pertanyaan putrinya. Ia hampir lupa, apa yang ingin ia lakukan di sini. "Ah, tidak. Ayah hanya merindukanmu saja"

Bukannya senang akan hal yang dikatakan oleh Ayahnya, Sakura malah melempar tatapan tak percaya kepada Kizashi. Membuat lelaki satu anak itu menaikkan alisnya sebelah sambil menatap mata emerald putri tunggalnya itu.

"Oh, begitu" sahut Sakura setelah sekian lama, lalu melempar jauh-jauh tatapannya tadi dari Ayahnya. "Lalu, apa cara menyelesaikan masalah yang kuhadapi ini, Ayah?"

"He?"

Kizashi terperanga lebar mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Seakan baru pertama kali di ajukan pertanyaan oleh Sakura kepadanya. "Kata Ayah ada caranya kan? Kenapa malah diam?"

"Oh, itu" kini, Kizashi harus memutar otak untuk memperbaiki mesin ingatannya yang mulai using ditempa waktu. Ia jadi lupa, hal apa yang di maksud putrinya tersebut.

Karena terlalu lama berfikir, Kizashi tak sadar membuat putrinya itu mulai kesal dengan penyakit _loading_ lama yang telah mendera dirinya.

"Ayah! Jawab pertanyaanku! Bagaimana caranya?!" seru Sakura memutar badannya berhadapan dengan sang Ayah. "Bagaimana caranya agar aku tetap bisa bersama dengan Sasuke- _kun_ tanpa membuatnya tersiksa di sampingku, karena aku ini seorang _black pure magician_ "

Untuk sejenak, Kizashi menutup kedua kelopak matanya sembari menghela nafas pendek. "Sebenarnya caranya cukup sederhana"

"Sederhana?" ucap Sakura mengulangi kata-kata sang Ayah sehingga seakan-akan suara Kizashi menggema saja.

"Yap, sangat sederhana sekali, Sakura" sahut Kizashi dengan santai mengacuhkan tatapan mata sang anak tunggalnya itu.

"Iya, caranya bagaimana, Ayah?! Jangan bertela-tela, kenapa sih ya?!" teriak Sakura mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kizashi hingga membuat isi kepala lelaki paruh baya itu serasa berputar-putar.

"Oke, baik, Sakura. Tapi, hentikan ini, ayah merasa pusing sekali" pinta Kizashi, dan akhirnya membuat Sakura tenang kembali.

"Caranya sangat mudah saja"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Magic University of Hokkaido**

 _Jalan Keluarnya (?)_

.

.

.

.

.

"Huuh..! Sakura kemana sih? Sudah larut malam begini malah belum pulang juga? Apa dia mengalami kendala dalam ujiannya?" gerutu Ino sembari mondar mandir di depan pintu kamar asramanya sendiri. "Atau dia itu, sedang hmm, dengan Sasuke?! Oh, tidak! Tidak! Sakura tidak semudah itu mela- , tapi kenapa dia belum pulang juga?!"

Seperti kelihatannya, Ino tampak frustasi dengan keterlambatan sahabatnya untuk kembali ke kamar. Memang sih, hari ini ada ujian tapi batas waktunya juga sudah lewat. Jika Sakura berhasil, pasti dia sudah kembali daritadi. Tapi, jika tak berhasil pun, paling tidak ia sudah mengetuk pintu sekarang bukan?

.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

.

Mendengar ketukan ketukan pintu tersebut, Ino dengan sigap membuka pintu kamar.

.

 **Cklek!**

.

Dan yap, orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu dari tadi pun berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong dan tak bermakna. Tanpa piker panjang, Ino pun menyeret tangan Sakura masuk ke kamar lalu mengunci pintu kamar mereka. Sedang Sakura hanya terdiam duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Sakura? Astaga! Lama sekali kau kembali, apa ujianmu lancar?" Tanya Ino mulai mengintrogasi sahabatnya sendiri.

Sakura hanya mengangguk tanpa melontarkan satu patah kata pun. Dan itu membuat Ino semakin mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya tersebut. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau seperti orang sedang di rasuki saja, dan kau membuatku takut"

"Tak ada yang terjadi, aku lelah, besok kita lanjutkan" sahut Sakura langsung berbaring di tempat tidurnya mengacuhkan kekhawatiran temannya itu.

Ino hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan sikap temannya yang akhir-akhir ini mulai tertutup kapada dirinya. Sepertinya banyak hal yang telah ia lewatkan selama ini tentang sahabatnya itu. Tapi, ia bisa apa sekarang? Ia tak mungkin bisa memaksa temannya ini untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Ya sudah, istirahatlah"

.

.

.

"Umh, woaah"

Dengan perlahan, Sakura membuka matanya. Bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sambil melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sepertinya lagi, lagi. Dia harus bersabar mengetahui bahwa dia ditinggal lagi oleh Ino, sahabatnya. Memang akhir-akhir ini, hubungan mereka tak sedekat dulu lagi. Apalagi semenjak Sakura mengetahui dia adalah seorang _Black Pure Magician_ , ia tak ingin menceritakan hal ini pada Ino. Takut gadis berambut pirang itu jadi membenci dan menjauhinya. Namun, kenyataannya sekarang ia baru menyadai bahwa dialah yang menjauh dari sahabatnya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi asrama. Menatap kedua kakinya sembari menghela nafas panjang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kulakukan?"

* * *

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

"Sakura! Sakura!"

Mendengar namanya di serukan, permata hijau itu pun mencari keberadaan pemilik suara yang memanggilnya. "Ino? Ada apa?"

Gadis berambut kucir kuda itu menghentikan larinya sebelum ia mengatur nafasnya kembali. Mata aquarel Ino tampak aneh melihat Sakura yang masih terdiam menunggu jawabannya.

"Kau kenapa? Kau tak seperti dirimu biasanya? Ada apa, _forehead_?" Tanya Ino mencoba memancing sahabatnya tersebut.

Namun, tampaknya tak ada yang di dapat oleh Ino. Sakuranya hanya mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum kembali menatap wajahnya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya lelah saja setelah ujian semalam" sahutnya dengan lugas.

"Oh" Ino terlihat sedikit kecewa karena sahabatnya masih saja menutup masalahnya dari dirinya. "Eh, kau sudah lihat papan pengumuman? Sepertinya nama kita dinyatakan lulus ujian"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura tak bergairah menghampiri papan pengumuman yang tak seberapa jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Namun, saat hampir mendekati papan penguman. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Ino hampir pula menabrak dirinya dari belakang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ino kemudian menatap arah kemana sahabatnya tersebut melihat.

Ingin melangkah maju, namun kaki terasa berat untuk dilangkahkan. Serasa jantung berhenti, namun masih bisa bernafas. Meskipun dada terasa sesak sekali. Itulah yang di rasakan Sakura saat matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata yang sangat ia kenal. Yang sejak dulu ingin ia temui, namun tak mungkin karena sesuatu hal.

"Sasuke- _kun_ "

Itulah kata yang terlontar dari bibir mungil Sakura. Kini, perasaannya seakan bercampur aduk. Antara senang, sedih dan kesal. Senang karena rasanya rindu yang menganjal dalam hatinya telah terobati. Namun, ia sedih karena tak bisa mendekati orang yang ia sayangi itu. Takut akan melukainya karena kekuatan yang bahkan tak ingin ia miliki. Dan kesal dengan takdirnya sebagai _black pure magician_ membuatnya semakin jauh dari lelaki berambut raven tersebut.

"Hoy, _teme_! Kau lulus? Sepertinya tak salah lagi" seru Naruto datang menghampiri Sasuke dari belakang.

Mata _ocean_ itu mengamati tiap nama yang terpampang di papan pengumuman tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang merasa risih dengan pundaknya menjadi tempat sandaran tangan Naruto.

"Woy, _dobe_! Tanganmu" ucap Sasuke melepaskan tangan lelaki berambut pirang jingkrak itu dari tubuhnya.

Melihat tingkah temannya itu, Naruto hanya bisa menyengir kuda tanpa merasa bersalah. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya melempar pandangan tak suka padanya, lalu membuang mukanya. "Cih!"

Namun, berbeda dengan Sakura yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Dunianya serasa akan runtuh. Sasuke kini menatapnya dari kejauhan. Ingin menyapa namun masih merasa takut. Pada akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan berbalik arah dan menjauhi lelaki itu.

"Sakura!" seru Sasuke memanggil patnernya itu, namun dihiraukan oleh gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Argh! Ada apa dengannya? Selalu menjauhiku"

"Entahlah, mungkin sedang datang bulan" jawab Naruto dengan entengnya.

 **Bletak!**

"Woy, sakit _teme_!" keluh putra tunggal Namikaze Minato itu setelah dihadiahi sebuah pukulan di kepala kuningnya itu.

Mungkin sedang kesal juga, Sasuke malah mengacuhkan ucapan temannya itu. Lalu, meninggalkannya sendirian begitu juga.

.

.

.

" _Astaga, Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau malah menghindarinya lagi? Hadapi saja dia, dan berterus teranglah!_ " seru inernya dalam bathinnya yang mulai tersiksa dengan keadaan yang ia hadapi.

"Tidak semudah itu, banyak hal yang harus kupikirkan tentang itu dan lagi ayah juga memberiku dua pilihan" sahut Sakura seakan menjawab pertanyaan dari orang lain di dekatnya.

Namun, kenyataannya tak seorang pun di dekatnya. Ino? Ia hanya terdiam –cengo melihat tingkah aneh sahabatnya membeku begitu lama, lalu berlalu pergi tanpa kata. Mengejar juga sia-sia, tak ada yang akan Sakura jelaskan padanya, bukan?

.

.

.

* * *

" _Ayah! Jawab pertanyaanku! Bagaimana caranya?!" seru Sakura memutar badannya berhadapan dengan sang Ayah. "Bagaimana caranya agar aku tetap bisa bersama dengan Sasuke-kun tanpa membuatnya tersiksa di sampingku, karena aku ini seorang black pure magician"_

 _Untuk sejenak, Kizashi menutup kedua kelopak matanya sembari menghela nafas pendek. "Sebenarnya caranya cukup sederhana"_

" _Sederhana?" ucap Sakura mengulangi kata-kata sang Ayah sehingga seakan-akan suara Kizashi menggema saja._

" _Yap, sangat sederhana sekali, Sakura" sahut Kizashi dengan santai mengacuhkan tatapan mata sang anak tunggalnya itu._

" _Iya, caranya bagaimana, Ayah?! Jangan bertela-tela, kenapa sih ya?!" teriak Sakura mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kizashi hingga membuat isi kepala lelaki paruh baya itu serasa berputar-putar._

" _Oke, baik, Sakura. Tapi, hentikan ini, ayah merasa pusing sekali" pinta Kizashi, dan akhirnya membuat Sakura tenang kembali._

" _Caranya sangat mudah saja" Kizashi menatapnya dengan serius dan berhati-hati dalam perkataannya agar putrinya tersebut tak salah paham._

 _Di malam yang sunyi, rembulan pun bersinar dangan terangnya di langit yang gelap. Menambah kesunyian di sekitar mereka yang mulai membisu sejenak._

" _Kalian, kau, Sakura Haruno" lelaki paruh baya itu kembali member jeda dalam perkataannya. "Dan Sasuke Uchiha, harus menikah"_

 _Satu detik. Sakura berhenti bernafas. Dua detik, Sakura berhenti berkedip._

" _APA?! MENIKAH?!_ _Yang benar saja? Sedangkan mendekatinya saja, aku sudah melukainya. Apalagi dengan ca-"_

 _Sakura tiba-tiba menghentikan perkataannya saat sang Ayah member isyarat untuk diam sejenak._

" _Tenang saja, ini cara paling aman untuk kalian dan semua orang. Dengan kalian mengikatkan hubungan dalam pernikahan, maka kekuatanmu akan lebih mudah untuk dikendalikan. Bahkan oleh Sasuke sendiri" jelas Kizashi dengan tenang._

" _Tapi, ayah. Ayah tau kan, Itachi-sensei tak akan menyetujui ini. Apalagi Sasuke. Apa tak ada jalan lain?"_

 _Kizashi tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu saat mendengar pertanyaan sang putri tunggalnya itu. "Ada satu!" seru Kizashi hingga mengejutkan Sakura dalam kebimbangannya._

" _Apa itu, Ayah?" Tanya Sakura dengan antusias._

" _Kau harus membunuh dua ekor iblis yang sudah hampir menguasai induknya atau manusia yang ia parasitkan"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Itu artinya aku harus membunuh Sasuke-kun dan Naruto" kata Sakura dengan lirih._

* * *

 _ **Cara apakah yang akan di pilih oleh Sakura untuk masa depannya? Menikahi Sasuke langsung tanpa meminta saran dari lelaki itu. Atau menumpahkan darah seekor iblis Namikaze Naruto? Tunggu kelanjutannya. DENGAN SABAR YA! XD**_

 _ **Dan doakan author tak lupa untuk nge-update fic ini ya? *ketawa* *ditabok* #plak! Bye! Bye! *ditendeng***_

* * *

 **Review please.** :)


	16. Final Chapter : Pilihan Sakura

.

.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

.

.

Mendengar ketukan pintu itu, Minato bangkit dari singgahsananya –tempat ia bergulat dengan banyak kertas tugasnya sebagai rektor. Lelaki paruh baya dengan wajah awet muda itu berjalan mendekati pintu. Namun, ia terhenti tepat di samping meja kerjanya.

"Ya, silahkan masuk" dan pintu besar itu pun terbuka dengan perlahan dan tampaklah seorang gadis berambut merah muda di sana. "Oh, Sakura. Ada apa?"

Sakura tak menyahuti ucapan sang rektor, ia masih tertunduk dan berjalan menghampiri Minato. Saat telah dekat dengan Minato, akhirnya Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai menatap Minato. Ada sesuatu yang sangat janggal dengan Sakura, pikir Minato. Entah apa, tapi ia mencoba menepis pikiran itu. Namun, matanya terbelalak saat tak sengaja menatap langsung iris milik putri tunggal dari keluarga Haruno itu.

" _Astaga, ada apa dengannya? Aura sungguh sangat berbeda, gawat!_ "

Merasakan perasaan janggal itu, Minato mengambil langkah panjang menjauhi Sakura. Jangankan dari auranya, dari tatapan matanya sudah sangat terlihat. Mata Sakura tak lagi _soft green_ seperti biasanya yang sangat indah, namun sekarang matanya berubah menjadi hitam legam dan hampir menutupi warna putih bola matanya.

" **Berikan aku nyawa anakmu! Minato!** "

.

.

.

.

.

 **Magic University of Hokkaido**

 _Final Chap : Pilihan Sakura_

.

.

.

.

.

Sebentar lagi musim panas, namun aura panas matahari sudah cukup terasa di sekitar Sakura. Mungkin ini karena jarak sekolahnya ini berada di langit. Jadi, lebih cepat merasakan panas. Lihat saja, Sakura yang baru saja mandi bersih dengan air hangat tadi pagi. Sudah bermandikan keringat, antara gerah dan frustasi rasanya. Itulah yang difikirkan Sakura. Ia frustasi memikirkan hal apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Membunuh Iblis di dalam tubuh Sasuke atau meminangnya?

" _Oh My God, Sakura! Kau cewek. Kenapa kamu yang melamar lebih dahulu? Tidak! Tidak! Kau harus berfikir jernih, Sakura. Kau bisa saja di bunuh Itachi-sensei jika melakukan itu. Oh ayolah, aku tak mungkin bisa melepaskan iblis itu dari tubuhnya. Sedangkan mengendalikan kekuatan ini saja cukup sulit"_

Sakura mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya dan meloncat-loncat tak tentu arah lalu mondar-mandir kesana kemari. Sudah seperti orang gila yang tak tau ingin kemana. Bagaimana pun, kedua pilihan yang diberikan oleh Ayahnya itu sama sekali tak akan di setujui oleh Itachi. Itu pasti! Dan itu menurut Sakura. Padahalkan ia belum menanyakan hal tersebut pada dosennya itu.

 **Tuk!**

"Sa-sakit! Apa sih? Ganggu-ganggu aja" gerutu Sakura tanpa melihat siapa yang memukul kepalanya luamayan keras.

"Kau, mau sampai kapan di sini? Sebentar lagi jadwalku mengajar di kelasmu, apa kau mau bolos, hah?" ucap Itachi sambil mempelototi Sakura yang sudah keringat dingin melihat ekspresi calon kakak iparnya itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku, _sensei_. aku tak berniat untuk bolos!" seru Sakura yang ternyata sudah lebih dahulu memulai _start_ melarikan diri dari dosennya tersebut.

"Cih! Dasar anak itu, untung saja tak ada yang melihat tingkah anehnya tadi" keluh Itachi geleng-gelang kepala, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas tempat jadwalnya mengajar.

.

.

.

"Wuoh! Panasnya" seru Choji mengeluh panjang. Namun, mulutnya masih saja penuh dengan makanan.

"Merepotkan saja, nih pakai kipas" kata Shikamaru memberi sebuah kipas besar kepada Choji.

Melihat kipas pemberian Shikamaru, Choji terlihat senang dan melempar sampah bungkus makanan ringannya ke sembarang tempat. "Terimakasih, Shikamaru. Akhirnya aku tak kepanasan lagi, wuh!"

Sepertinya Choji tak sadar, ada sebuah aura pembunuh berada di belakangnya. Sedangkan Shikamaru yang sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya, jadi tak merasakan hal semacam itu yang menurutnya merepotkan.

"Choji!" mendengar namanya di panggil, lelaki berbadan gempal itu pun menghentikan prosesi pengipasan dirinya. Dan melirik ke belakang, arah sumber suara itu berasal. "Kembalikan kipasku!"

 **Plak!**

Eits, jangan kalian pikir bahwa Choji di tampar dengan tangan oleh Temari –sang pemilik kipas, melainkan di gampar pakai kipas besar miliknya. Bayangkan saja sekarang, bahwa Choji dengan sekejap mata menghilang dari bangku miliknya.

"Temari, kau keterlaluan. Jangan terlalu kasar pada juniormu" kata Shikamaru yang ternyata tak tidur hanya uring-uringan di bangku kosong di belakang bangku Choji yang telah menghilang.

Gadis berkucir itu tak bisa membantah ucapan patnernya ini, ia hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati.

"Hm, loh? Shikamaru- _senpai_ , Temari- _senpai_? Kenapa di sini? Kenapa tak ada seorang pun mahasiswa seangkatanku di sini?" Tanya Sakura yang masuk kelas.

"Ah, kau pasti di kerjai Itachi- _sensei_. Hari ini tak jadwal belajar di sini" sahut Temari melipat kipas besar miliknya.

"Ma-maksudnya?" Tanya Sakura lagi masih belum mengerti dengan ucapan _senpai_ nya itu.

"Hari ini, semua mahasiswa yang tak lulus di ujiankan kembali. Jadi, tak ada jam belajar selama ujian ulang tersebut" kata Shikamaru menjelaskan dengan detail.

"Oh, begitu" kata Sakura lalu memutar badannya berbalik keluar kelas.

"Memang kau lulus ujian?" Tanya Temari membuat Sakura terhenti sejanak. Untuk berfikir. Apakah dia sudah lulus atau tidak.

"Astaga! Aku belum melihat papan pengumuman!" seru Sakura mulai memakai jurus kaki seribunya.

Ia baru ingat, jika kemarin ia tak melihat papan pengumuman karena ingin menghindari Sasuke. Semoga saja, ia lulus. Sakura sedang malas mengulang ujian yang melelahkan kemarin.

Sesampai di papan pengumuman, Sakura langsung melihat namanya di sana. Apakah ia lulus atau tidak? Dan pada akhirnya, gadis itu menghela nafas lega. Mengetahui dirinya ternyata sudah lulus. Namun, entah mengapa ada yang terasa janggal di dalam pikirannya sekarang.

" _Apa aku tanyakan saja langsung pada Minato-sensei kali ya?_ "

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

.

.

Mendengar ketukan pintu itu, Minato bangkit dari singgahsananya –tempat ia bergulat dengan banyak kertas tugasnya sebagai rektor. Lelaki paruh baya dengan wajah awet muda itu berjalan mendekati pintu. Namun, ia terhenti tepat di samping meja kerjanya.

"Ya, silahkan masuk" dan pintu besar itu pun terbuka dengan perlahan dan tampaklah seorang gadis berambut merah muda di sana. "Oh, Sakura. Ada apa?"

Sakura tak menyahuti ucapan sang rektor, ia masih tertunduk dan berjalan menghampiri Minato. Saat telah dekat dengan Minato, akhirnya Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai menatap Minato. Ada sesuatu yang sangat janggal dengan Sakura, pikir Minato. Entah apa, tapi ia mencoba menepis pikiran itu. Namun, matanya terbelalak saat tak sengaja menatap langsung iris milik putri tunggal dari keluarga Haruno itu.

" _Astaga, ada apa dengannya? Aura sungguh sangat berbeda, gawat!_ "

Merasakan perasaan janggal itu, Minato mengambil langkah panjang menjauhi Sakura. Jangankan dari auranya, dari tatapan matanya sudah sangat terlihat. Mata Sakura tak lagi _soft green_ seperti bisanya yang sangat indah, namun sekarang matanya berubah menjadi hitam legam dan hampir menutupi warna putih bola matanya.

" **Berikan aku nyawa anakmu! Minato!** "

.

.

.

"Minato- _sensei_ "

"Hm?"

.

.

"Miiiiiinaaaaaatoooo- _sensei_! Kebakaran!" seru Sakura berteriak di telinga lelaki berambut pirang itu.

Membuat Minato terperanjat, dan terbangun dari mimpinya di siang bolong.

"Astaga, Sakura! Kenapa kau membangunkanku seperti ini?" gerutu Minato memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Habis, _sensei_ di panggilin baik-baik gak bangun-bangun. Ya terpaksa pakai cara beginian" sahut Sakura memperlihatkan ember yang berisi air dan sebuah toa di tangannya.

"Apa itu akan kau gunakan jika aku tak bangun?" Tanya Minato menelan ludahnya.

"Yaaa, terpaksa begitu _sensei_. Habis, _sensei_ susah sekali dibangunkan" gerutu Sakura meletakkan barang-barang di tangannya.

"Untung saja, itu hanya mimpi" ucap Minato dengan lirih.

"Apanya _sensei_? _sensei_ bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Sakura mengorek telinganya.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Oh ya, kau mau apa menemuiku Sakura?" Tanya Minato sembari memperbaiki penampilannya agar tampak lebih berwibawa.

"Oh, uhm, _ano_ , _sensei_. Boleh aku tau, di kampus ini, uhm" sembari menunggu selesainya kalimat pertanyaan muridnya itu, Minato dengan santai meneguk secangkir teh di atas mejanya. "Berapa orang yang memiliki iblis dalam tubuhnya?"

 **Spruuut!**

Wah, ada air pancuran.

" _Sensei_? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" kata Sakura mulai panik dengan sikap rektornya yang tiba-tiba menyemburkan kembali teh yang baru ia teguk.

"Ka-kau tanya apa barusan, Sakura? Murid yang memiliki iblis dalam tubuhnya?" Tanya Minato kembali, mencoba meyakinkan pendengarannya yang baik-baik saja.

"I-iya, _sensei_ " sahut Sakura dengan tergagap.

"Buat apa kau mempertanyakan hal itu?" Tanya Minato lagi sambil melempar tatapan sinis. Dan itu membuat Sakura semakin keringat dingin.

"Ehm, _ano_ , _sensei_ kan aku ini _black pure magician_. Aku hanya ingin tau saja, agar jika aku bertemu dengan mereka, aku akan jaga jarak dan berusaha tak membahayakan mereka dengan kekuatanku yang masih labil" sahut Sakura mencoba menutupi kebenaran yang sebenarnya.

"Oh begitu, baiklah. Ambil buku tipis bersampul biru tua di rak buku itu" tunjuk Minato dan langsung Sakura mencari buku yang di maksud oleh rektor itu. "Bukan, di rak nomor empat. Tepat di atas kepalamu"

"Oh, yang ini?" Tanya Sakura mengambil buku tipi situ. Dan lelaki paruh baya itu pun mengangguk yakin.

"Di sana, terdapat nama-nama penghuni kampus ini yang memiliki iblis yang bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya. Buku itu akan sangat berguna untukmu" ucap Minato kembali meneguk tehnya.

"Uhm, _arigato sensei_. Aku pinjam ya, _sensei_. _Bye_!" kata Sakura menghilang di balik pintu besar yang menutupi ruang kerja Minato.

Setelah ditinggal sendirian oleh gadis bersurai merah muda itu, Minato yang masih menikmati teh hijau miliknya. Tiba-tiba terdiam sejenak, menerawang keluar jendela. Dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang dia rencanakan?"

.

.

.

"Hm, hm, na, na, la, la, la~" suara senandung Sakura mengisi tiap sudut gedung sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi, karena para mahasiswa berangsur pulang ke kampong halaman mereka.

Sepertiny Sakura senang sekali mendapat daftar nama-nama orang yang memiliki iblis dalam tubuhnya. Entah apa rencana Sakura, author pun tak tau. Tapi, setidaknya wajahnya tak lagi terlihat frustasi seperti biasanya.

"Sakura!" panggilan itu seperti menggema di telinga Sakura. Sehingga membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke depan. " _Sasuke-kun?!_ "

Karena tak ada cara lain, akhirnya Sakura menggunakan jurus kaki seribunya lagi. Namun, sepertinya tak mempan lagi. Lihat saja, Sasuke akhirnya bisa menangkap tangan Sakura dan membuat Sakura menghentikan langkah kaki seribunya yang menjadi jurus andalan Sakura jika bertemu Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku Sakura? Kenapa? Apa kau membenciku? Katakan sesuatu, jangan diam saja!" seru Sasuke kepada Sakura di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana aku mau menjawab, kalau kau mengoceh saja dari tadi. Aku mau ngomong, kau marah-marah terus. Terus saja potong omonganku, jadi tampaknya aku yang salah di depan mereka" seru Sakura menunjuk pada _reader_ dan Author.

"Maaf" Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya dari tangan Sakura. "Aku hanya kesal, melihatmu selalu menghindar dariku, ugh!"

Melihat Sasuke kesakitan seperti itu di hadapannya, Sakura pun mengambil langkah menjauhi Sasuke. "Aku menghindarimu, demi kebaikanmu juga Sasuke. Aku tak ingin kau kesakitan seperti ini, atau lebih dari ini sekali pun"

Sakura menyeka matanya, agar tak mengeluarkan air mata dan membuat Sasuke semakin mengkhawatirkannya. "Kau kesakitan seperti ini, karena aku. Aku penyebabnya, itu sebabnya aku menghindari darimu. Agar kau baik-baik saja, aku perlu waktu agar kekuatanku sebagai _black pure magican_ stabil dan tak melukaimu seperti ini lagi"

"Tapi, aku lebih tersiksa jika kau menghindariku seperti ini Sakura" kata Sasuke mencoba menepis rasa sakit di dalam tubuhnya. Dan kata-kata Sasuke itu, membuat Sakura terdiam tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau dengan mudah mendekati yang lain, Shikamaru, Sai, bahkan kakakku sendiri, Itachi- _nii_. Aku sangat iri pada mereka yang bisa dekat denganmu, tanpa kau hindari seperti apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Aku tak tau alasanmu, jangankan untuk bertanya hal itu padamu. Bertatapan muka saja, kau langsung memalingkan muka dan pergi begitu saja"

Sakura merasa bersalah, karena selama ini mengindari Sasuke tanpa sempat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Sakura baru tau bagaimana perasaan Sasuke selama ini, setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi. Sakura baru sadar, bahwa sikapnya yang menghindari lelaki berambut raven itu membuatnya begitu tersiksa. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga, Sakura sadar sebagai _black pure magician_ , ia tak bisa mendekati Sasuke untuk sementara waktu.

"Jadi, tolong jangan meng- ugh!"

"Maaf, Sasuke! Aku tak bisa, aku sungguh tak bisa melihatmu kesakitan seperti ini. Maafkan aku!" ucap Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dengan rasa sakit yang masih terasa dari dalam tubuhnya.

Dan Sasuke kini mengerti, maksud dari ucapan Sakura. Setelah Sakura pergi, rasa sakit yang melanda tubuhnya barusan dengan sekejap menghilang. Bahkan ia sudah bisa menggunakan sihirnya seperti biasa.

"Argh! Kenapa kami di takdirkan seperti ini, sial!" gerutu Sasuke memukul pohon di dekatnya dan meninggalkan bercak darah di batang pohon tersebut.

.

.

.

"Memang tak ada cara untuk kita, agar tak saling menghindari seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke dari kejauhan.

Mungkin jarak mereka terbilang agak janggal untuk dikatakan wajar. Pasalnya mereka berdiri di jarak 50 meter antara satu dengan yang lain. Jika berbicara dengan nada bicara biasa, mungkin mereka tak akan mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh lawan bicara. Kecuali kalau mereka teriak. Masalahnya mereka tak teriak, hanya bicara seperti biasa. Mungkin saja, telinga mereka tajam untuk mendengar pembicaraan jarak jauh seperti saat ini.

Dan tampaknya, Sasuke sama sekali tak gentar untuk mendekati Sakura. Meskipun harus menjaga jarak aman seperti ini. Namanya juga cinta, ya harus rela melakukan hal-hal yang terkadang konyol seperti ini. # _ **Eh? Memang Sasuke cinta Sakura?**_ # Entah, iya mungkin? Iyain aja deh, biar cepat. XD _**#plak! *ditendang***_

"Ada sih" jawab Sakura dengan ragu-ragu.

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Sasuke semakin melangkah mendekati gadis musim semi itu. Menyingkirkan rasa sakit yang mendera dirinya yang semakin menjadi jika ia semakin dekat dengan Sakura.

"Apa itu? Katakan Sakura" seru Sasuke semakin bersemangat mendekati Sakura.

"Tapi, aku tak yakin. Cara ini pasti akan di tentang oleh Itachi- _sensei_ "

Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan Sakura dengan memegang lengan gadis itu dengan erat, seperti memberikan dorongan semangat.

"Tapi, apa kau mau menikah denganku?" kata Sakura dan membuat Sasuke mematung tak memperdulikan ucapan Sakura selanjutnya. "Kata Ayahku, cara satu-satunya ya dengan menikah. Tapi, aku tak yakin. Makanya.."

.

.

"Ma-maksudmu, kau sekarang sedang melamarku?" Tanya Sasuke tercengang mendengar ucapan gadis di hadapannya sekarang.

"A?! Bu-bukan, bukan begitu. Kenapa kau malah jadi salah paham sih?" keluh Sakura menepuk jidatnya yang lebar. " _Astaga, astaga! Kenapa jadi begini sih?_ "

Sakura mulai mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan di depan Sasuke, mencoba mencari solusi bagaimana cara menjelaskan hal ini pada Sasuke. " _Hadeh! Gimana caranya menjelaskannya ke dia sih? Astaga!_ "

 **Gyut!**

"Hm?! Sa-sasuke- _kun_?"

Tiba-tiba saja, Sakura sudah berada dalam pelukan lelaki berambut raven itu. Gadis berjidat lebar itu, terlihat cengo menyadari hal itu. Mengedip-kedipkan matanya. Mulut ternga-nga. Untungnya gak berbuih. Hanya saja, wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Tak mengapa kalau kau tak melamarku, tapi esok aku yang akan melamarmu" ucap Sasuke sembari mendekap tubuh Sakura lebih erat dan menyatukan kening mereka. Sehingga, mereka bisa saling merasakan hembusan nafas mereka masing-masing.

"Sa-"

Sepertinya hasrat dalam diri Sasuke sudah tak bisa menahan diri untuk merasakan manisnya bibir mungil si gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, lelaki itu memperkecil jarak bibir mereka satu sama lain.

 **Sret!**

"Badanmu dingin sekali" gerutu Sakura menyentuh pipi Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

Dengan paksa, Sakura menyeret Sasuke menuju ruang kesehatan kampus. Layaknya perawat, Sakura menyiapkan selimut dan obat-obat yang di perlukan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau berlebihan" keluh Sasuke yang tetap menurut dengan Sakura untuk berbaring di dalam selimut tebal alias di lapis-lapis sampai tiga lapis selimut.

"Salah sendiri, sudah tau tak kuat berada di dekatku. Sok-sokan memeluk. Keringat dinginkan sekarang?!" gerutu Sakura sambil mondar-mandir mencari obat-obatan.

"Hah, ha" bibir putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu menyunggingkan senyumannya sedikit. "Baru pertama kali, ada orang yang perduli denganku namun dengan keadaan kesal sepertimu"

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya sebentar dan melirik lelaki itu yang masih terbaring di atas kasur. Namun, ia langsung kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Memang Itachi- _nii_ tak peduli dengan keadaanmu? Dari yang kulihat, ia sangat peduli denganmu" komentar Sakura tanpa berniat menatap raut wajah yang di buat oleh Sasuke.

"Cih! Dia itu hanya mencoba melindungi, tak peduli dengan bagaimana keadaanku yang sebenarnya" geram Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Oh, curhat ya?" ucap Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman sinisnya sambil meletakkan obat-obatan di meja dekat ranjang yang di tempati Sasuke.

"Kau ini"

 **Gusrak!**

"Kya!"

Tiba-tiba, Sakura di tarik masuk dalam selimut tebal yang di gunakan Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke, kya! Geli, ampun! Ampun! Aku minta maaaf, aih! Geli Sasuke- _kun_! Hentikan!" teriak Sakura minta ampun karena geli di gelitik oleh Sasuke.

Bukannya menghentikan gelitikkannya, Sasuke malah semakin menjadi mengerjai gadis yang berada dalam dekapannya tersebut.

"Ck! Ck! Ck!"

" _Siapa itu_?" pikir Sasuke dan Sakura secara bersamaan.

 **Sret!**

Tanpa sadar, tubuh Sakura sudah di tarik keluar dari dekapan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke berdecih kesal melihat siapa yang menggangu ritual yang ia lakukan bersama Sakura.

"Itachi- _nii_! Kenapa kau mengganggu kegiatan kami?"

" _Kegiatan kami?_ " pikir Itachi dan Sakura mencerna ucapan Sasuke yang entah bermakna apa.

"Astaga, _otouto_! Kalian tak boleh melakukan ini, kalian masih sekolah, masih kecil. Jika kalian sudah menikah, silahkan saja!" gerutu Itachi tersulut emosi melihat kemesraan adik tunggalnya bersama gadis lain.

Mendengar hal itu, Sakura dan Sasuke pun saling bertatapan mata. Seperti sedang berdiskusi dengan bahasa mata saja. Tanpa kata, dan gerakan tangan.

" _Sepertinya kita dapat lampu hijau dari Itachi-nii_ " pikir mereka sebelum melepaskan kikikan kebahagian.

"Hey! Kenapa kalian malah tertawa sih?" Tanya Itachi yang kebingungan dengan tawa mereka berdua.

"Hey! Jawab! Jangan tertawa saja!"

.

.

.

 _ **The End**_

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Yeay! Hore, *nari~nari Gaje* Yuhuu! Final Chap update juga XD oh ya, bagaimana minna? Akhir yang gaje ya? Kelihatan kemampuan membuat ficku makin jelek saja, sama sekali tak berkembang ya? Apalagi aku sempat vakum beberapa bulan #lebay! Uhm, kalo ada yang salah tolong koreksi ya? habis aku gak sempat koreksi sendiri #dasarpemalas!  
**_

 _ **Oh ya, jangan lupa review ya minna? Beri aku saran dan kritikan, soalnya aku mau buat satu Eps sequel buat fic gaje ku ini, yaa mungkin selesainya juga akan lama, soalnya aku ada kerjaan yang harus aku kejar, fiuh! *ngelap jidat* #Sok Sibuk, woy!**_

 _ **Kalau kalian setuju, angkat jari dan salurin pendapat kalian di kotak di bawah ini, dong! Di tunggu ya, yah? Yah? Yaaaaah? *maksa BUANGET***_

 _ **Last Word,**_

 _ **Bye and Review please. *direbusSasuSakuLover***_


	17. Kenyataan

"Sasuke"

Dibalut kemeja hitam yang rapi, menambah ketampanan lelaki berambut pantat ayam tersebut. Ia tengah asik merapikan dasinya sedari tadi sambil bertatapan dengan pantulan dirinya.

"Hn"

Sedangkan lelaki berambut pirang disana. Yang tengah duduk santai membaca majalah dan menikmati secangkir kopi hangat. Daritadi ia mencoba bersikap santai, namun selalu terusik melihat kerjaan Sasuke –lelaki yang masih asik memandangi ketampanannya itu di cermin.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menatap cermin begitu?" kata lelaki berkumis kucing itu meletakkan majalah di atas meja. Berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang menghiraukan pertanyaan temannya ini.

 **Gyut!**

"Sasuke- _kun_ ~" iris _onyx_ itu membulat sempurna saat menatap pantulan bayangannya tengah dalam pelukan temannya dari belakang. "Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?"

 **Staaak!**

"Hentikan, Naruto!" seru Sasuke mendorong Naruto –lelaki berambut jabrik yang telah terjatuh dengan indahnya ke lantai. Sambil tertawa, Naruto kembali berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu.

"Kau juga aneh, kita ini mau wisuda. Bukan melaksanakan pernikahanmu dengan Sakura"

Benar! Sebentar lagi mereka akan di wisuda. Dan mendapat gelar khusus agar dapat bergaul dengan manusia biasa. Setelah ini, mereka juga tidak bisa seenaknya memperlihatkan jati diri mereka.

"Ah, oke. Oke! Aku tau, baiklah. Tapi, jika kau yang merusaknya sendiri, jangan salahkan aku" kata Naruto melambai pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

"Cih! Tanpa kau bilang pun, aku juga tau"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Magic University of Hokkaido**

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ne_ , Sakura- _san_. Apa aku tak boleh ikut denganmu?" suara imut-imut menggemaskan ini berasal dari boneka kelinci terbang yang menghampiri seseorang yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang.

"Uhm, tidak bisa Agi- _chan_ " sahut gadis berambut _cherry blossom_ itu sambil memeluk sebuah boneka kelinci di depannya. "Kalau ikut, nanti kau hanya akan digigit-gigit, dipukul-pukul oleh anak manusia"

Mendengar jawaban majikannya itu, raut wajah Usagi tiba-tiba saja berubah pucat. "Hiiii! Kenapa anak manusia sangat menyeramkan? Tidaaaak!"

Sakura –nama gadis musim semi itu hanya bisa tertawa geli mendapati ekpresi berlebihan dari boneka sihir kesayangannya tersebut. "Sudahlah, sesekali kau juga boleh main-main ke rumahku"

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja" sahut Sakura menebarkan aura positifnya. Sepertinya Sakura sangat bersemangat dan terlihat bahagia hari ini. Lihat saja, senyuman manis di wajahnya itu tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Dimana ia melangkah, setiap apa yang ia tuturkan, tiap otang yang menyapanya selalu mendapatkan senyuman hangat darinya.

"Um, Agi- _chan_. Aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Kau tunggu disini ya"

Sakura berjalan melewati kerumunan orang yang sesekali menetapnya. Ada yang beberapa menyapa. Namun, hanya senyuman yang ia lempar kepada mereka.

 **Cklek!**

"Ah, sial!"

Gadis musim semi itu berjalan mendekati cermin yang terpasang apik di sudut toilet. Sebuah tas kecil nan sederhana yang ia bawa-bawa sedaritadi sengaja diletakkan begitu saja di tepi cermin.

 **Wuuss~**

"Sakura, kemana sih? Kukira menyamar sebagai dirinya mudah." Suara gadis ini berubah seiring perubahan bentuk tubuh, wajah, dan rambutnya. Ia berdecak kesal menatap pantulan dirinya. "Sejak kapan dia jadi sangat terkenal begini? Aku jadi lelah menghadapi para _fan_ -nya itu"

 **Cklek!**

"Disini kau rupanya, Ino. Kucari-cari"

Ino bergelidik tajam, menatap keaslian _emerald_ yang baru saja menyelinap masuk dari pintu. Sedangkan pemilik manik indah itu hanya menyeringai ria. Mengacuhkan pandangan menusuk itu.

"Apa rencanamu, hah?" bentak Ino diacuhkan dengan entengnya oleh gadis merah muda itu.

"Mencoba pulang lebih awal" sahutnya dengan santai meletakan beberapa benda yang ia keluarkan dari tas mungil di genggamannya.

"Apa kau ingin terjun dari universitas ke bumi, Sakura?"

Sakura –gadis musim semi yang sebenarnya juga sudah tau, tentang prinsip kerja universitas ini. Semakin hari, maka semakin tinggi pula universitas ini melayang di udara. Dan semakin jauh pula dari tanah hijau tempat kelahirannya. Keberadaan universitas sekarang, hampir berada di luar atmosfer bumi. Namun, mereka masih bisa menghirup udara segar layaknya di bumi. Ini juga berkat sistem kerja yang di rancang Minato sebagai rektor.

"Rencananya" gadis itu masih mengacuhkan tatapan mata _aquarel_ milik Ino. Ia lebih memilih menyapu pipinya dengan perona yang ia miliki. "Aku bosan disini"

Dan kini gadis itu sudah tampak cantik dan berbalik menatap Ino yang masih terheran menatap tingkah sahabatnya tersebut. Sakura –sahabatnya itu tak pernah bersikap acuh dan mengeluh bosan seperti sekarang. Ada banyak hal yang akhir-akhir ini tak di ketahui Ino tentang putri tunggal dari keluarga Haruno itu.

Salah satunya boneka sihir milik Sakura itu. Hampir saja, Ino mati berdiri saat pertama kali melihat sebuah boneka terbang melayang bahkan berbicara kepadanya.

"Lalu, Sasuke?"

Sakura membusungkan dadanya dan mulai merapikan gaun indahnya di pantulan bayangan dirinya. Seperti mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang baru bergulir dari mulut Ino.

"Apa kau bertengkar dengannya, Sakura?"

Detik itu, Sakura terhenti sejenak. Dan memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Sudahlah, aku muak dengan nama itu!" kini Sakura beralih merapikan rambutnya dengan _style_ poni samping ke kiri. "Nama seperti itu, terkutuk bagiku"

Seperti tersambar petir, di terpa badai, terbawa arus ombak, Ino termanga mendengar perkataan sahabatnya barusan. Kini, Sakura seperti orang yang sangat berbeda, pandangan matanya dan auranya. Seperti orang yang penuh dengan rasa kebencian. Padahal seminggu lalu, Sakura dan Sasuke tampak baik-baik saja. Lalu, sekarang kenapa?

"Kau habis salah minum obat ya? Otakmu seperti di cuci saja"

Sakura memutar badannya dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Ia mengacuhkan semua pikiran Ino. Ia seakan tak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Ino padanya. Untuk terakhir kalinya, mata indah itu hanya melempar tatapan sadisnya.

"Aku sangat membenci iblis itu"

 **Blam!**

Ino yang masih tak percaya, terheran-heran dengan keadaan sekarang, mematung menatap badan semampai milik gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu berbahan kayu jati berusia puluhan tahun.

"Dia itu siapa?"

.

.

.

Sesekali matanya menatap beberapa gadis yang sedaritadi mengagumi ketampanannya. Bahkan _wine_ yang sengaja ia pesan itu, terlihat lelah. Hanya di aduk-aduk tak terarah oleh lelaki berbadan tegap itu.

 **Tap!**

Mata bak lautan tinta hitam di tengah kolam susu itu, bergelidik menatap kehadiran seseorang yang tak ia harapkan saat ini.

"Kenapa tak kau sapa gadis-gadis di sana, _Otouto_?" ujar lelaki yang tak diharapkan itu sembari melambai arah para gadis yang menatap gerak-gerik mereka sadari tadi.

Dan itu adalah saran yang buruk. Saran yang tak pernah ingin di dengar oleh Sasuke dari mulut siapapun. Walau itu harus keluar dari mulut kakaknya sendiri.

"Jika kau tak ingin membusuk di tanganku, sebaiknya kau urus kekasihmu, _Aniki_ " sahut Sasuke dengan ketus. Tentu saja, matanya begitu tajam hingga mengusir saudara kandungnya itu dengan pucat.

Kembali seperti tadi, menatap setiap gadis yang masuk dari pintu depan. Menantikan sebuah kehadiran seseorang yang mengalihkan hidupnya.

 **Cklek!**

Pandangannya berkejar-kejaran, menatap seseorang yang baru saja memasuki gedung. "Bukan juga" lelaki itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dan menghela nafasnya. Menatap langit-langit gedung yang terang benderang. Namun, terlihat kelabu di matanya.

Seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah muda. Memiliki iris _emerald_ indah dan jidat yang mempesona. Dialah orang yang sedari tadi di tunggu oleh Sasuke. Namun, sudah beberapa jam yang lalu ia menunggu. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran gadis itu. Apa dia tak datang ke pesta ini?

Sia-sia saja rasanya bagi Sasuke, ia rela berpenampilan seperti ini jika orang yang ia harapkan tak muncul jua. Ia tak akan sudi pergi ke pesta semacam ini, pesta perpisahan mahasiswa Universitas Sihir Hokkaido. Seharusnya ia tak memakan mentah-mentah saran si wajah rubah berambut pirang itu. Tapi, ini ia lakukan demi gadis pujaan hatinya yang sampai sekarang tak menampakkan jidat lebarnya itu.

"Kau putus asa? Jika kau hanya menunggu di sini, sampai selesai acara pun kau tak akan berjumpa dengannya"

Si wajah rubah berambut pirang yang barusan ia umpatkan ternyata panjang umur juga. Baru saja di ceritakan, sudah hadir di saat Sasuke sama sekali tak mengharapkan kata-katanya.

"Kau beruntung, _teme_ " lelaki bermata _ocean_ itu meneguk segelas _wine_ di meja. "Mendapatkan ' _menteng_ ' seperti dia. Apalagi kalian sepasang kekasih"

Dan kini, lelaki yang tak lain adalah Naruto itu ikut menyudutkan dirinya bersama Sasuke di sisi gedung pesta. Menerawang jauh keluar ruangan ini.

 _Cih! Menteng, menteng, dan menteng~_

"Bagi iblis seperti kita ini, sangat membutuhkan orang sejenis dia"

 **Buk! Bruak~**

Satu pukulan telak melukai tepi bibir Naruto, ia tau pandangan mata _Onyx_ itu sudah sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Naruto hanya menyeringai membalas tatapan mata membunuh itu. Seperti sedang menantang.

"Sekali lagi, kau menyebutnya julukan itu, mulutmu akan kubuat bungkam selamanya"

Sasuke melepaskan rengkuhan tangannya dari kemeja abu-abu milik Naruto. Sedangkan putra tunggal dari Namikaze Minato dan Kushina itu hanya tertawa sombong menatap kepergian adik dari dosen sekaligus bawahannya di organisasi para iblis yang diketuai oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Dasar" Naruto menyapu darah yang mengalir keluar di permukaan kulit wajahnya. "Aku memujimu, _teme_. Kau terlalu takut kehilangan gadis itu"

* * *

Rasanya kepalanya ingin pecah mendengar kebisingan di dalam gedung pesta. Sakura sama sekali tak terbiasa dengan hal-hal semacam ini. Ia sudah lama membuang topeng munafik yang selama ini ia gunakan. Orang yang dulu berharga baginya, sekarang hanya seperti tumpukan kertas tak berguna. Ingin di buang, namun sayang sekali, kan? Mana tau, lain waktu berguna baginya.

"Kau di sini?"

Sakura melirik sebentar, lalu memutar bola matanya dan melangkah pergi dari balkon gedung itu.

"Sakura, sampai kapan kau begini?"

 **Gyut!**

Tubuh Sakura tertahan saat lelaki bertubuh tinggi darinya membelenggu tubuhnya. Sial! Sakura menghempas Sasuke cukup jauh. Di tambah tatapan mengerikan itu memenuhi isi pikiran Sasuke.

"Jangan coba, menyentuhku! Atau kuhabisi hidupmu sampai hari ini saja" Sakura berdecak kesal. Sasuke sama sekali tak mempan dengan ancaman gadis cantik berpalut gaun indah di depannya sekarang. Lelaki itu malah tertantang untuk menjinakkan hati kekasihnya yang sedang meradang.

"Apa yang salah dengan topeng yang kau anggap munafik itu?" Sasuke sudah banyak tau hal yang Sakura tak pernah ceritakan pada siapa pun. Karena iblis, seperti parasit yang hidup membelenggu ' _menteng_ 'nya. Berada di dekatnya saja, Sasuke sudah cukup paham apa yang difikirkan Sakura. "Bagiku, semua topeng yang kau gunakan itu adalah dirimu sendiri"

Sakura mendengus geli. Tangannya dengan santai menyilang di depan dada. "Kau tau apa, parasit? Kau masih belum puas dengan predikatmu di organisasi menjijikkan itu? Apa perlu kubantu lagi? Haa! Brengsek?" huu.. cukup kasar untuk yang kali ini.

Namun, kata-kata Sakura hanya dianggap angin lewat oleh Sasuke yang masih terdiam di posisinya. Namun, sekarang…

 **Syuut~**

Dia melangkah cepat mendekati Sakura.

 **Tap! Wuush~**

Terlambat!

Sakura lebih dahulu meloncat dari gedung universitas dengan bebas. "Semakin kita jauh, semakin dekat kau dengan kematian" gumam Sakura dengan tersenyum sinis.

Gila. Sakura memang benar-benar melakukan tindakan konyol itu. Ia bisa saja terbakar lapisan atmosfer bumi. Sasuke masih cukup waras untuk mengejar Sakura dengan ikut nekat terjun. Benar saja. Sasuke sama sekali tak merasakan apapun mengenai gadis itu. Jangankan ucapan dalam hati, desiran darah Sakura sama sekali hilang setelah aksi nekatnya itu.

"Argh, Sial!"

Sasuke berlari masuk ke gedung pesta. Mencari kakaknya, Itachi. "Ada apa, Sa-suke?!" lalu, menyeretnya ke balkon dan menunjuk ke luar batas universitas.

"Tak bisa kau membawanya kembali?" seru Sasuke dengan nafas setengah habis. Itachi menggeleng menatap setitik warna terang gaun Sakura di bawah sana. Mulai tak jelas. Sial! Sakura sudah terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya. Itachi menatap adiknya yang kini berubah frustasi.

"Dia sudah menyiapkan ini semua, sulit untuk membuatnya termakan sihirku" sahut Itachi.

"Tapi, aku bisa mati!" Mata Itachi melebar mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang kini sedang mencekram lehernya dengan kuat. "Jika kau tak bisa mendapatkannya untukku, maka jangan kau harap hidup aman dengan iblis penyambung hidupmu itu!"

Sasuke sudah tak peduli, mau ia harus menyeret iblis kakaknya itu keluar dari tubuh lelaki yang selama ini merawatnya. Dan itu artinya adalah kematian abadi bagi Itachi. Sebagai kakak, Itachi sudah tau betul siapa adiknya sekarang. Selain memiliki dua iblis di dalam tubuhnya, adik satu-satunya itu memang memiliki hati sebeku dan sepicik iblis. Bahkan ia sudah tak berharga di mata adiknya itu.

Dan mau berusaha seperti apapun menyeret gadis adiknya itu kembali juga sia-sia saja. Karena sekarang, Sakura adalah ' _menteng_ ' yang tak akan mempan lagi pada sihir para penyihir yang di belenggu para iblis. Entah sejak kapan Sakura mengubah statusnya menjadi ' _menteng_ '. Padahal dulu, gadis musim semi itu hanyalah _Black Pure Magician_. Yang lemah, namun memiliki kekuatan besar dan tak stabil.

Sasuke akan sangat menyesal jika sampai kehilangan ' _menteng_ ' sekuat Sakura.

"Sial! Dasar tak berguna!"

 **Bruk!**

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Itachi hingga terpental ke dinding. "Jika aku mati perlahan, maka kau juga akan ikut merasakan rasa sakitku ini, _Aniki_ "

Sasuke meninggalkan Itachi begitu saja. Yang tergeletak tak berdaya di luar gedung, dengan darah yang masih mengalir keluar dari bibir Itachi. Sasuke memang sangat kuat semenjak menelan, melahap aura Sakura minggu lalu. Namun, sialnya. Itu membuat Sakura lebih sensitif dan sangat berambisi untuk membunuh Sasuke yang selama ini menjadi parasit di hidupnya sebagai ' _menteng_ '.

.

.

.

 **Swuush~**

 **Duamm!**

Sebuah tubuh melesat jatuh menimpa tanah. "Uagh!" semua orang menjerit kala melihat kehadiran Sasuke yang tiba-tiba masuk dan memuntahkan banyak darah di lantai pesta. "Agh! Uh! Uhuk!"

 **Tap!**

"Ini akibat kesombonganmu Sasuke" Sasuke jatuh tersungkur menatap darahnya sendiri. Menahan rasa sakit di dalam tubuhnya. Serasa remuk dan tak berdaya. "Kematian baginya, penderitaan abadi bagimu"

Sebuah senyuman sinis membuat Sasuke menatap tajam iris biru itu. Memang indah. Namun, sangat berbahaya dan menusuk.

"Iblis kotor dan lemah sepertimu, memang patut disingkirkan" kata Naruto memandang hina Sasuke, lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Berharap bisa menghajar wajah iblis kecil itu, namun apalah daya. Raganya sudah habis digrogoti rasa sakit yang sengaja Sakura cari untuk membuat penderitaan seumur hidup bagi iblis yang sama sekali tak bisa mati maupun di bunuh oleh siapapun.

"Maafkan aku, Sa-sake. Ukh! Kau memang pantas men-da-patkan i-ini semua. Ugh! Uhuk!"

.

.

 _Sepasang kekasih yang dulunya saling mencintai, mati akibat rasa sakit yang mereka timbulkan sendiri. Satu seorang penyihir kuat, satu seorang penyihir dengan iblis yang licik. Mereka sama-sama mati dengan keegoisan mereka sendiri._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **The end**_

* * *

 _ **Note Author: "Tak selamanya akhirnya akan bahagia**_ **" *Kabur!* #Eits,maukemanalu? *diseret* Tidaaaaak! Maap, maapkan saya *puppy eyes* *kedip-kedip dikit* #lebay! karena ada yang minta epilogue jadi tak buatkan nah sekarang, dan entah kenapa saya ingin menggantung ceritanya jadi begitu XD *ditendang* bye! Bye! Jangan lupa reviewnya! Saran dan kritik! Harus review loh ya! Review pokoknya, fav dan follow nya juga dinanti! *dalam keadaan ditendang menuju langit***

 ***balek lagi* Oh ya, sequelnya sebaiknya gak usah aja ya *ditendang***

 **Cring! *Hilang***

 **Sakura : Itu author gak jelas, cerita kita jadi aneh begini *menghela nafas***

 **Sasuke : Dan susah dimengerti *bacaFF***

 **Sarada : Ayah, kenapa aku tak ada disini? *nunjuk***

 **Sakura : Karena disini Ibu dan Ayah masih muda, jadi belum ada kamu Salada-** _ **chan**_

 **Sarada : *mengembungkan pipi***

 **Boruto : Terus aku juga kenapa tak ada? *lirikHpSasu***

 **UchihaFamily : Lo gak masuk hitungan *gorokinBolt***

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Sebagai hadiah terakhir dariku, minna akan kuhadiahkan sepotong cerita tentang SasuSaku.**_

 _ **Terimakasih sudah membaca. Terimakasih untuk review kalian. Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah men- fav dan follow ceritaku ini. Meskipun apa adanya banget XD**_

 _ *** SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI ***_

 _ **See you again.**_

* * *

.

.

.

" _Oka-san_ "

Salju. Benda putih bersih yang dingin dan bertumpuk itu sudah makanan sehari-hari bagi masyarakat Hokkaido. Minggu ini, adalah hari yang terburuk menurut ramalan cuaca. Akan ada badai besar yang akan menghampiri kota itu. Namun, sampai sekarang nyatanya masyarakat Hokkaido hanya menikmati gelundukkan salju yang sengaja mereka tumpuk di halaman belakang rumah untuk tempat bermain anak-anak mereka. Sambil melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa, tentunya.

" _ne, Oka-san_!"

Namun, ada beberapa orang yang lebih memilih berdiam diri di rumah, di depan perapian, menghangatkan diri. Memang, sudu udara hari ini sudah dipastikan suhu terdingin bulan ini. Banyak sekolah yang memutuskan meliburkan para siswanya lebih awal.

"Hm, _nani yo_?" wanita itu menoleh ke sisi kiri sebelahnya. Ada seorang gadis kecil menatapnya dengan binaran mata yang sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang ia kenal. Ia mengelus rambut lurus gadis itu.

" _ne, Oka-san_. Ini makam siapa? Dan kenapa kita kemari?" gadis itu sengaja menjejalkan banyak pertanyaan pada wanita muda yang masih menatapnya dengan senyuman.

" _Naze_? Kau sudah bosan, kah?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. Matanya beralih menatap sebuah foto yang bersandar di batu nisan. Gadis itu menyapu debu yang menutupi sebagian kaca foto. Dan mulai merapikan letak beberapa bunga yang sengaja di taruh di sana.

" _Oka_ -san hanya ingin mengunjungi makam teman _Oka-san_ ini, sudah lama tak mengunjungi makamnya ini"

Wanita itu kemudian berdiri dan menyandang tas yang tadi terletak di dekatnya.

"Teman? Kenapa dia di makamkan di tempat seperti ini, _Oka-san_?" Gadis kecil itu mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap sebuah pohon besar di dekatnya berdiri.

Sebuah makam di tengah hutan rimba yang tak berpenghuni dan sunyi. Memang kedengarannya aneh dan terdengar cukup unik bagi gadis berkacamata itu. Sesekali tangan kecilnya asik menepikan guguran daun yang menutupi sebagian makam.

"Ini tempat yang ia inginkan" sahut wanita itu tersenyum lega menatap pohon besar yang sangat mencolok dari pohon lainnya. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang"

Gadis kecil itu pun mengekor dari belakang, mengikuti wanita bersurai merah muda itu. Tak lupa, mata kecilnya melirik sebentar makam yang baru saja ia bersihkan dari guguran dedaunan pohon.

 **Wush~**

Hembusan angin, membuat makam itu kembali tertutup oleh daun-daun. Gadis itu cemberut, kecewa apa yang dilakukannya jadi sia-sia karena tiupan angin yang sejuk itu. Namun, matanya lebih tertarik pada tulisan yang terukir di batu nisan makam. Sedikit lebih jelas dari yang tadi. Sehingga dapat ia baca sebagian tulisannya.

' _Ino Yamanaka_ '

.

.

.

" _Oka-san_!" seru gadis kecil itu lagi.

"Ya, ada apa Sarada?" wanita itu mencoba memperlambat langkahnya agar senada dengan langkah gadis bersurai hitam tinta itu.

"Hari ini, kita masak apa _Kaa-san_?"

Wanita itu tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan putri tunggalnya itu. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat bahan-bahan apa saja yang baru ia beli di _supermarket_. Mungkin bahan-bahan makanan itu sudah kurang segar di dalam mobil mereka.

"Hm, sepertinya _Kaa-san_ akan membuat beberapa masakan baru" sahut wanita itu dengan bangga dan melangkah lebih cepat mendekati sebuah sedan berwarna hitam yang bertepi di seberang jalan.

* * *

Beberapa kali mobil pembersih salju lewat dan menarik perhatian Sarada. Dari balik kacamatanya itu, dia menatap samar-samar para sopir yang sesekali menyapa mereka dengan hangat.

" _Kaa-san_ mengenal mereka?" dan Sakura hanya menggeleng tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari jalanan yang terkadang di tutupi salju.

Musim dingin selalu saja membuat permukaan aspal menjadi lebih licin. Beberapa orang akan lebih memilih jalan kaki, jika keluar rumah. Itu karena ada banyak kecelakaan lalu lintas yang diakibatkan jalanan licin akhir-akhir ini. Tapi, bagi Sakura yang sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini pada tiap tahunnya. Tetap membawa mobil kemanapun, sesekali mengajak Sarada untuk bermain di luar rumah.

Oh ya, Sarada itu termasuk anak yang tak banyak mengeluh dan tak banyak meminta. Jadi, Sakura tak terlalu kerepotan mengurus putrid kecilnya yang kini telah berusia 9 tahun.

"Apa kau ingin singgah di rumah nenek sebentar, Sarada?"

Sarada menatap ibunya yang sesekali memperlihatkan gerak-geriknya. "Hn, iya _Oka-san_ " sahutnya kembali membolak-balik sebuah buku pemberian neneknya dulu.

Selain tak banyak mengeluh, Sarada juga termasuk anak yang cerdas. Di usia sekecil ini, ia sudah mulai paham tentang pelajaran SMP dan SMA yang belum di pelajari di kelasnya. Ya, meskipun tak semuanya. Hanya beberapa bagian saja.

"Kapan kalian kembali bersekolah?" tanya Sakura sembari memutar arah setir mobilnya masuk ke gang kecil dan masuk ke sebuah pedesaan. Sangat damai di sini.

" _Sensei_ bilang, tunggu cuaca membaik dulu"

Masih banyak pepohonan yang dibiarkan tumbuh liar di antara jarak rumah satu ke rumah lainnya. Ada sebuah rumah di ujung jalan yang menarik perhatian Sarada, dan membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tingi. Mungkin bangku mobil yang terlalu rendah, membuat tubuh kecilnya sulit melihat keluar kaca mobil. Hanya tampak atap berwarna merah merah dari rumah sederhana bertinggat dua itu.

 **Brum! Cshh!**

Sakura memakirkan mobilnya tepat dalam halaman rumah itu. Dan tampak seorang wanita tengah berdiri di teras depan rumah. Sarada terlebih dahulu keluar dari mobil dan melempar senyuman kepada wanita itu.

"Oh, Sarada- _chan_! Kau sudah besar sekarang ya" ujar wanita itu datang menghampiri Sarada yang telah turun dari sedan hitam itu. Dengan senangnya, Sarada memeluk wanita tua yang menyambut mereka dengan hangat.

"Nenek! Apa kakek di rumah?" Sarada melirik pintu rumah yang sengaja terbuka lebar.

"Tentu saja, dia sedang menonton. Sapalah kakekmu, biar nenek bicara sebentar dengan _kaa-san_ mu"

"Hn" dengan riang gadis berkulit seputih salju itu, berlari memasuki rumah lebih dulu dari kedua wanita yang sekarang sama-sama seorang ibu.

"Apa kabar, _kaa-san_? Apa _tou-san_ masih demam?" tanya Sakura memeluk ibunya sejenak.

"Sehat, sayang. _Oto-san_ mu juga, dia sudah sembuh setelah meminum obat racikan yang minggu lalu kau kirim" ibu Sakura menatap lekat tubuh putrinya yang sedikit lebih kurus dari beberapa minggu lalu. Mungkin akibat sibuk bekerja saja.

"Masuklah, ada yang ingin _kaa-san_ bicarakan denganmu" dan Sakura mengangguk lalu mengikuti ibunya memasuki rumah yang dulu tempat ia di besarkan.

Langkah kaki wanita tua itu, mengarahkan mereka menuju sebuah ruangan di sisi kanan rumah tersebut. Sakura masih sangat ingat ruangan itu. Dulu, ruangan ini sering ia gunakan untuk berdiam diri saat kekuatannya mulai tak stabil.

 **Cklik!**

Sudah lama Sakura tak menggunakan ruangan ini. Masih tampak terawatt dan rapi oleh ibunya. Padahal dulu, ruangan ini selalu berantakan setelah Sakura melepaskan ketidakstabilan emosinya. Dan, masih ada pula beberapa jubah yang digunakannya dulu untuk menghindari para penyihir yang berambisi memiliki kekuatannya.

Mata Sakura terhenti mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap sudut ruangan bernuasa hijau muda sedikit goresan-goresan tinta. Pandangannya kini terfokus pada sofa yang kusam bahkan sudah tercabik-cabik karena dulu ia gemar mencakar apapun disekitarnya saat kekuatannya tak terkendali.

"Kalian masih menyimpan sofa ini?" Sakura berjalan menuju sofa berwarna _cream_ namun sedikit kusam.

Tangannya mulai meraba, apakah benda tua itu masih mampu menjadi sandarannya saat lelah begini.

" _Oka-san_ sempat ingin membuangnya, tapi kau taulah _tou_ -san mu. Ia tak setuju dan tetap membiarkan sofa itu termakan waktu" wanita tua itu menempatkan dirinya di samping Sakura yang masih menatap kosong barang-barang di sekitarnya.

Hening.

"Apa Sarada akan baik-baik saja? Seharusnya kau ceritakan yang sesungguhnya" sambung wanita tua bersurai kuning menyala itu memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemas. Lalu, tersenyum kembali menatap langit-langit kamar yang ikut tergores oleh dosanya dulu.

"Aku belum bisa, _kaa-san_ " matanya terpejam membayangkan hal-hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. "Sulit, aku tak ingin ia mengetahui hal-hal semacam itu di usia mudanya"

Kedua wanita itu menghela nafas mereka dengan serentak. Sakura menerawang jauh keputusannya dulu hingga sekarang. Terkadang, ia ingin putrinya tau, tapi apa gadis itu akan tetap bersikap seperti biasanya? Namun, jika ia lebih lama menutupi semua ini. Mungkin saja, Sarada akan membencinya karena berusaha menutupi kebenaran.

 **Tok! Tok!**

" _Oka-san_! Nenek!"

Sakura tersentak kaget dengan panggilan dari putrinya. Lalu, kembali tersenyum dan melambaik seakan memanggil Sarada untuk berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Sakura memeluk putrinya dari belakang. Sarada menyeringah dan mengangguk sembari menatap neneknya. "Nenek masak apa?"

"Kebetulan, nenek masak makanan kesukaanmu, Sarada. Ajak kakekmu ikut makan, nanti kami akan menyusul"

Sarada tersenyum lebar lalu berlari keluar ruangan dan menghilang seterlah berbelok ke kiri. Dan Sakura tetap menatap lurus ke depan, meskipun Sarada sudah tak tampak lagi di matanya.

"Apa kau tak melihat ' _Masa depan yang lain_ ' lagi, Sakura?" tanya ibunya sambil menepuk pundak putri tunggalnya itu.

" _Ie_ , aku sudah lama tak menggunakan kekuatan itu, _kaa-san_. Sesekali jadi manusia biasa" sahut Sakura menyengir kuda lalu melangkah mendahului ibunya.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu selanjutnya? Menutupi dari Sarada bahwa kau seorang penyihir? Ingat, Sakura. Suatu hari, Sarada harus tau semua itu. Dan kau juga harus melepasnya berguru ke Universitas"

Sakura menatap ibunya, hampir seperti ingin menangis. Karena semua hal yang dikatakan oleh ibu kandungnya itu adalah hal yang paling takut ia hadapi dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Sudah, cuci mukamu dulu. Jangan buat Sarada mengkhawatirkanmu"

.

.

.

" _Kaa-san_ mu itu dulu, sangat ceroboh. Sekarang saja, tampak sok teliti, padahal.." goda lelaki paruh baya itu asik bercerita pada cucu kesayangannya.

" _Oto-san_! Jangan mulai bercerita yang aneh-aneh pada putriku" gerutu Sakura menghentikan makannya.

Sarada hanya tertawa geli kala melihat tingkah ibunya yang geram mendengar kakeknya yang bercerita tentang masalalu sang ibu."Lalu, kalau _tou-san_ dulu seperti apa, kek?"

Tiba-tiba saja, suasana di ruang makan menjadi kaku. Ayah Sakura terdiam menatap putrinya termenung mendengar pertanyaan dari putrinya. Sakura tak pernah sekali pun cerita mengenai siapa ayahnya Sarada pada putrinya tersebut. Ia selalu mengelak saat di tanyakan mengenai itu. Selalu. Dan itu selalu membuat Sarada kadang merasa kesal.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Ah, Sarada. Kau sudah siap makan, bukan? Tolong lihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu" ujar ibu Sakura mengalihkan perhatian Sarada.

Mau tak mau, Sarada hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati pintu depan. Sakura aman sekarang. Ibu Sakura menghela nafas melihat wajah murung putrinya. Memang sulit menjadi putrinya. Dengan keputusan yang dulu telah di ambil Sakura, maka semua resiko harus di ambil Sakura. Meskipun harus menutupi semua itu, dari putrinya.

" _Oka-san_! Ada yang mencari _kaa-san_!" seru Sarada dengan lantang. Namun, masih berdiri di depan pintu. Menemani sang tamu yang tak di undang kehadirannya ini.

Ibu Sakura menepuk pundak Sakura saat putrinya itu ingin beranjak dari kursi sebelum pergi menyusul Sarada. "Kuatkan dirimu, suatu hari nanti, pasti dia akan mengerti" dan Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu melangkah meninggalkan meja makan.

Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Siapa yang datang ke rumahnya, padahal tak satu pun orang temannya yang tau rumah ini. Kecuali Ino. Itu pun sahabatnya itu, sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu. Tak mungkin Ino gentayangan ke rumah ini, karena Sakura jarang mengunjungi makamnya.

Sakura melangkah dengan pasti, menatap jauh ke pintu masuk. Melihat samar-samar sosok yang berada di depan putrinya.

"Ah, ini dia _kaa-san_. Dan _kaa-san_ namanya Sakura Haruno, orang yang anda cari" tutur Sarada memperkenalkan ibunya pada seseorang yang baru di lihatnya. " _Oka-san_?"

Sakura terdiam. Menatap tamu yang menghampiri rumahnya. Pada musim dingin yang terburuk menurut ramalan cuaca.

.

.

.

" _Kami kini hidup terpisah. Merangkak mencari dunia masing-masing. Kurengkuh seluruh iblis di tubuhnya. Dan itu juga menghilangkan ingatannya tentangku. Aku hidup dengan segala penyesalan yang telah kupilih untuknya. Aku biarkan dia sendiri dengan kebingungannya tentang dunia. Sedangkan aku, menangis membesarkan putriku yang sama sekali tak mengetahui siapa ayahnya. Seperti apa wajahnya, bagaimana sifatnya, putriku tak tau tentang itu. Dan jika suatu hari dia datang menghampiriku dan berkata, "Tadaima, Sakura" maka aku yakin, itu adalah mimpi yang selama ini kuharap jadi nyata_ "

 **Hyung~**

Sakura terduduk saat menatap siapa yang kini di depannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Nafasnya seakan tinggal sedikit saja. Sarada terkejut melihat ibunya menunduk. Bertanya-tanya, siapa lelaki yang masih menatap Sakura tak berkedip.

" _ **Tadaima, Sakura**_ " ucap lelaki itu melipat salah satu kakinya dan tersenyum menatap Sakura.

"Hiks!"

Airmata yang sedari tadi. Ah, tidak! Yang selama ini, ia simpan dan ia tahan akhirnya keluar dengan deras. Tak peduli, bagaimana putrinya menganggapnya seperti apa sekarang. Ia hanya ingin melepaskan rasa lelahnya menghadapi kenyataan.

"Huaaa, huawaa! Hiks! Huwaaaa! _Gomen-nasai_ , Sasuke- _kun_!"

Tapi, menangisnya agak berlebihan deh, Saku. **=.="**

" _Oka-san, Oka-san_! _Oka-san_ , baik-baik saja? Dia siapa?" tanya Sarada yang masih bingung melihat kepribadian ibunya yang pertama kali berbeda sejak sekian lama.

Sakura menyapu airmatanya. Dan menatap lelaki di depannya dengan senyuman, lalu tersenyum menatap Sarada di sisinya. "Sarada, dia _Oto-san._ _Oto_ - _san_ yang selalu kau tanyakan setiap hari"

" _Oto-san_?" Sarada melirik lelaki yang masih diam menatap ibunya dan sesekali melihat ke arahnya. " _Oto-san_? _Oto_ - _san_? _Oto-san_!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sarada memeluk lelaki paruh baya di hadapannya. Bahkan ia sudah tak sadar air mata sudah mengalir membasahi pipinya. Gadis kecil itu sangat mengharapkan kehadiran seorang ayah. Bukan, melainkan ayahnya yang sebenarnya. Bukan ayah manapun. Tapi, ayah kandungnya. Ayah biologisnya. Sasuke Uchiha.

" _Okaeri, tou-san_!"


End file.
